The Wedding
by JoTracy123
Summary: this story is based 24 hours after the end of 2nd chances, new complete
1. Chapter 1

_**AN/**__**. A BIG BIG THANK YOU TO MY NEW BETA READER STARJESTER12 FOR ALL HER HELP XXX. I KNOW I WAS MEANT TO PUT THIS UP AFTER CHRISTMAS BUT I COULDN'T KEEP YOU ALL WAITING. SO ENJOY ALL XX**_

_**_**This story is taking place 24 hours after the last chapter of 2**__**nd**__** chances**_**_

The Wedding

Chapter 1: the next morning

Jo can't believe that Virgil asked her to marry him last night. The way that he did it really blows her away. Jo sometimes thinks that she is dreaming and that this isn't true. because she can't believe that she will be spending the rest of my life with Virgil and that her little girl is now going to have both a mum and dad. she didn't think that she could possibly be with Virgil now. and didn't think that he would want Robyn and Jo in his life. But he seems to be doing great with Robyn and Robyn seems to be doing well here. Just as Jo was thinking about Virgil there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Morning you, did you sleep ok? Virgil asked me as he bent down to give Jo a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Yeah I did thanks, still can't believe that I am going to marry you or that we are together for that matter!" Jo said to him with a smile on her face.

"You know that we will not be able to keep this from my family no matter how hard we try. They are going to notice as well," replied Virgil as he set down beside Jo and looking her in the eyes.

"Well at least your dad and Penny know about it. So that is something at least," Jo replied.

"And I know that Scott is never going to shut up till I tell him how everything went last night!"

"Yeah it's the same for Penny but why do I get the feeling that there was someone watching us last night?"

"You think?" asked Virgil.

"I honestly don't know, Virg, to be honest" Jo replied.

"I really think that we should go and get Robyn, show our faces downstairs for breakfast before someone comes looking for us."

"Aww, do we have to?" Jo asked Virgil but at the same time feeling really nervous about telling everyone that Jo had said yes to Virgil's marriage proposal.

"Yes we do," Virgil said with a small laugh as we both walk into our daughter's bedroom.

"Morning sweetie did you sleep ok?" I asked Robyn

"Fine mummy, mummy can daddy gets me up this morning?" asked Robyn who in just a week became really close to her father and who had also accepted him within the week. It was so nice to see that Robyn wanted to spend some more time with him.

"He sure can, sweetness! She is all yours Virg," Jo said to Virgil who just smiled over at Robyn and put her hand on the back of Robyn's head.

"I'll just go and get myself ready, Robyn and then I'll come!"_ Jo said_

"Yes Mummy"

"Be good for daddy" Jo said to her as I kissed her on the fore head goodbye.

"I will mummy,"

Just as Jo was going to step out the door to leave, Virgil said.

"Robyn?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Will you be ok playing for a sec until I walk mummy back into her bedroom?" Virgil asked her, I didn't really expect for Virgil to walk me back into the bedroom but anyway we left Robyn to play with her toys while Virgil walks me back to my room.

"You sure you haven't changed your mind about marrying me honey? Virgil asked with a look on his face that meant he was nervous about asking me this.

"And why would you think that Virg?"

"Because you haven't seen me go out on a rescue mission Jo and I don't how you would feel if I came back hurt or even worse, didn't come home at all," Virgil said as he sat beside me on the bed.

"Ok, you going out on a rescue mission is not going to stop me worrying about you and I know it's going to be hard seeing you go out there, not knowing what you are doing, but even if the worse did happen I know that your dad and brothers would look after both me and Robyn," Jo said to him, while taking his hand in hers.

"That is why I am asking you if you are still ok with it Jo?" Virgil asked me as he placed his hands over mine.

"I will be fine with it Virg, just don't give me any heart attacks or shocks and I will be fine with it, is that what has been on your mind Virg?" Jo asked him. who had nodded but didn't want to worry her about it.

"Jo I think dad is looking for someone to run our sickbay here and I reckon you would be perfect for the role."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really come here" now Virgil pulls her in close for a really deep kiss just outside her bedroom door, they pulled apart.

"Well I better go and get ready; I don't want to face giving your family our news looking like this"

"You look fine to me!" said Virgil as he pulled her in yet again another deep kiss; they stood there holding each other close for a while. Then pulled away.

"I think you should make a move before Robyn comes looking for you," Jo said to Virgil with a laugh because she knows how Robyn could be if she was on her own for too long.

"Yeah I guess you're right about that so I will see you later"

"Virg?"

"Yeah Jo?"

"Love you!" Jo said to him before she disappear into her bedroom to get herself ready for the day. Hopefully this is going to be another interesting day ahead of us. I know that we are really going to enjoy it here; as Virgil left Jo got myself ready for today. Part of her can't believe that she is going to marry the guy of her dreams soon


	2. Chapter 2: Scott finding out

_**The wedding!**_

_**Chapter 2: telling Scott**_

Virgil still couldn't believe that he had asked Jo to marry him last night. It went better than he had planned. As he was doing a bit of thinking Robyn came out of the bathroom.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"How many uncles do I have?" asked Robyn

"You have four uncles, Angel, who I am sure will spoil you rotten and will be very over protective of you," Virgil said as he smiled down at her. Part of him can't believe that this little girl is his or that Robyn is the double of him.

"Daddy why have I only met three of my uncles?" asked Robyn, who had only been here for 24 hours and it's only just now that she was asking questions, which Virgil was so glad to see in a way, so he put her on his lap and explained to her.

"Your uncle, Alan, is away at the moment, Angel," Virgil replied.

"So when am I going to meet Uncle Alan then?"

"Not for another three weeks, Angel," Virgil said to her as he put her back down on the floor again so she could play for a bit.

Just as Robyn was playing Virgil heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" wondering who it could be at the door.

"Hi there Virg, how are you two doing?" asked Scott.

"We are fine Uncle Scotty," as she threw herself at him for a hug.

"Robyn?"

"Yes daddy?" while pulling herself away from scott.

"Do you want to go and get your drawing pads for me, while I talk to Uncle Scott a sec?"

"Ok Daddy"

"You look way to happy this morning bro, anything you want to tell me" Scott asked me with a really big smile on his face.

"I can't be happier bro and you know the reason to that!"

"Sorry I had to find out before the others, Virg" replied Scott.

"Well do me and Jo a favour once we tell everyone, I want you to look surprised about it!"

"You ok now that asking Jo to marry you is out of the way?" asked Scott.

"Yeah I am Scott feel really happy that Jo agreed to marry me!"

"Are both Jo and Robyn going to be moving over here to live with you," asked Scott.

"I did ask Jo about it but I don't think she is ready to be honest, she does have a job and friends to go back to. I just don't want Jo to give up everything for me, it will be hard enough for Jo when the time comes, I just don't want to push her Scott. She has just come out of training as a nurse" Virgil replied

"You know Jo could run our sickbay for us?"

"Scott I still need to talk Jo into moving over here first before you or Dad thinks about giving Jo any jobs at all!"

"Yeah I can kinda see where you are coming from there,"

"Dad is going to have a chat with Penny and see if between us we can talk Jo into it!"

"Daddy?" asked Robyn.

"Yes Angel?"

"Would you and Uncle Scotty stop talking 'cause I am hungry here?"

"You are your Uncle Scott's girl that's for sure,"

"What do you mean, Daddy?"

"Because Uncle Scotty is always hungry!" Virgil said, while trying not to laugh.

"Hey!" Scott cried.

"Ok bro all joking aside here, could you take Robyn down for some breakfast while I go and get Jo and walk her down?"

"Sure, ok sweetie, come on!" Scott said as he held out his hand to Robyn who gladly took it.

**_ A/N A BIG BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER STARJESTER12 ALL HER HARD WORK WITH HELPING ME WITH THIS AND BIG THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS SO FAR LOVE YE ALL XX. SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE XX_**


	3. Chapter 3: My best Friend finding out

_**The wedding**_

_**Chapter 3: My best friend finding out**_

**_A/N: A BIG BIG THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL BETA READER STARJESTER12 AND THERE IS A NEW OC WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER EVERYONE, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR AND KEEP THEM COMING. IT MAKES ME RIGHT FASTER. SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE GUYS. HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS AND IF I DON'T UPDATE BEFORE THE NEW YEAR. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE ALSO XX_**

_**(In Jo's point a view)**_

I was getting myself dressed but I could feel as if the nerves were piling up again. As soon as we had breakfast we were going to tell everyone that I had said yes to Virgil's marriage proposal.

Just as I was thinking about Virgil he knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Hi, you ready to tell everyone?" asked Virgil. Just by looking at me he could tell that I was nervous about this because he knows that nothing like this has ever happened to me before.

"Nearly," I said while looking at my mobile and smiling when I see that Louise is calling me back, as I called her this morning to let her know about me getting married.

"What did you ring me this early for? You know I don't wake up properly without my coffee!" said Louise irritably.

"Sorry Lou, but I phoned you to let you know that I am getting married," I said to her while smiling at the same time.

"Since when Jo?" asked Louise.

"Oh, since I went to that high school reunion, which you were also meant to be going to as well, by the way!"

"Sorry Jo, I can't really help it if I'm working," said Louise.

"Yeah, so what do you work as now?" I asked Louise after all she lived next door to Penny plus she is Robyn's babysitter from time to time.

"I am Jeff's Tracy new P.A" said Louise.

As soon as Louise said that I let out a shocked breath.

"Well the guy that I am marrying is Jeff Tracy's son plus he is Robyn's father" I replied as I never let on to anyone who Robyn's father was. Not even my best friend. Not that I was scared or anything like that and I thought Penny would have picked it up once she had seen that Robyn was the double of her father.

"Are you telling me that one of the Tracys is Robyn's dad?" asked Louise in shock.

"Yes,"

"The one you are always talking about, what's his name? Virgil?"

"Yep that's the one!"

"Wow Jo, you sure know how to pick them don't you?" asked Louise merrily.

"Thanks Louise, look I got to go, boyfriend alert," I told her as Virgil came to sit on the bed with me.

"Look Jo, call me later with the details!" said Louise happily.

"Ok phone you later Lou, bye" I replied .

"Who was that talking to you?" asked Virgil as he pulled me into his waiting arms for a hug.

"That was my best friend Louise phoning me back!"

"So you do have other friends then?" Virgil asked me with a smile that could only match mine. We still couldn't believe that we were getting married and I am sure that Penny and Jeff will want to play a big part in planning it. It sort of has me thinking now about maybe moving over here with Virgil. But I don't think I will be ready just yet and if I had to leave my job then I would need to give at least 4 weeks' notice.

"No, I do have other friends but Louise is my best friend and she'd babysit Robyn from time to time and take her when I needed a break, that sort of thing!"

"She would?" asked Virgil curiously.

"And I have just found out that she works for your dad on the mainland, full time!"

" Yeah, Dad said that he was taking someone else on to help with the paperwork and that sort of thing," Virgil checked his watch, "You know, I think we better make a move to go downstairs before someone comes looking for us!" he said finally, I agreed because I knew if we didn't go down someone would probably come and get us, most likely Alan or Gordon.

"You might be right about that Virg," I said to him as I moved over to give him a kiss on the lips, so we made a move downstairs and arrived in the kitchen.

"Good morning you two, I trust that everything went to plan last night then?" asked Grandma.

"Everything went really well, thanks Grandma!" replied Virgil.

"Well Jo, are you going to join this crazy family or what?" asked Grandma with a big smile that we knew would not be lifting anytime soon.

"You think we should tell her?" asked Virgil, who I knew wanted to tell her because I could see that look in his eyes.

"Yes I think we should!" I replied, just giving into Virgil there because I know that Grandma will back us up the whole way.

"Well?" asked Grandma who was waiting on an answer.

"Jo said yes!" Virgil said to her with a really big smile on his face and I was sure it wouldn't be lifting anytime soon.

"Oh I am so happy for you both!" said Grandma as she pulled us both into a hug.

"Does your father know about this, my dears?" asked Grandma.

"Yeah, he was the first person to find out along with Penny last night after we came up from the beach!" I said.

"Well I think I need to do a special breakfast to celebrate this" Grandma said with a smile

"Really Grandma, you don't have to!" said Virgil, but I could tell from his defeated tone that he really didn't believe that he could argue for long.

"I want to my darlings; I never thought I'd see the day when one of you gets married!"

"I guess you're right Grandma," replied Virgil with a smirk.

We all looked up as the others began to drift downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: everyone finding out

_**The wedding**_

_**A/N hi everyone. sorry for the very long delay on this chapter. but anyways i am taking a chance here without my beta reader looking over this for me before hand. so if i made any mistakes then its all me. i sort of had writers block with this chapter plus had to write it down about 3 or 4 times before it was ready to go. A big thank you to all my reviewers for reviewing and a big thank you to mcj for your advice on my last chapter. thanks everyone for sticking with me and please review. if anyone has any ideas of what i could do for my next chapter? please leave it in the review or pm me. thanks everyone now on with the story.**_

_**Chapter 4: everyone finds out**_

Now everyone arrives for breakfast and Virgil could tell by the look on everyone's faces that they all wanted to know how everything went last night. Evening though Jeff and Penelope knew the answer to it. So Lady Penelope walks over to Virgil and Jo and asked

"So how did you two get on last night my darlings" asked Penny who knew how everything went last night because her and dad were the first to know the good news.

Oh you will find out soon enough sis" said Jo with a smile. In a way both Virgil and Jo liked the fact that Penny was acting as if she knew nothing about it, evening if she did know. But still Penelope can't believe that her little sister is getting married.

"And you're not going to let on?" asked Penny with a smile as she looked at the ring on Jo's finger.

"Nope but you should know the answer to that sis" Jo replied

"Sorry Jo" replied Penelope was she pulled Jo into a hug and telling her how proud she is off her

"It's ok Penny" Jo said as she gave into her hug

"Morning all" called Jeff who gave a big smile because he knew that Jo and Virgil were planning on telling everyone about them being together. Virgil still can't believe how well his dad took to being a Grandfather plus how well he took to Virgil and Jo being together.

"morning dad" Virgil called back over as he had my arms wrapped around Jo, he knew that Jo is going to be here for a few more days so Virgil knows it will be as hard as anything to let them go back home because he has got so used to having them both around.

"You two ready to tell everyone?" asked dad

"Almost dad" Virgil replied as Scott came into the kitchen looking like he had just come back from a run or something

"Morning Scott thought you had Robyn with you there" sounding a little worried because Virgil had asked Scott to bring Robyn down for breakfast.

"Oh we were just on our way in here when we seem John and now John wants to bring in with him" explained Scott while Gordon walked in with a big smile on his face which told everyone that he was up to something or was in the middle of planning something. As you never know with Gordon.

"Morning all" shouted Gordon as he came in from his morning swim.

"Morning Gordy why you looking so happy?" asked Virgil with a smile on his face as he knows the reason why

"Oh I don't know maybe it has to do with a wee niece who I can spoil now"

"Gordon you can get in line there because I think that all of us will be spoiling her plus she will never get bored with you or Alan around" Scott replied back to him while getting some coffee and putting on a smile.

"Speaking of Robyn where is she?" asked Gordon

"Oh she is coming but she wanted to talk to John for a bit" Scott said with a smile because he seem how excited Robyn was when she met him.

"Oh we so will be waiting a while" said Jo while trying not to laugh because she knows that Robyn can be a chatter box before she gets her breakfast into her.

"And there is me thinking that I was going to make best uncle of the week" making everyone laugh at the table as John comes walking into the kitchen with Robyn holding onto his hand

"Daddy"

"Yes Angel?" Virgil said as he kneeled down to her level to speak to her.

"Why is everyone laughing?" said Robyn as she was looking as if she was going to cry at this point but settles down once Virgil explains things to her.

"Because Uncle Gordon told everyone that he would make best uncle of the week" Virgil replied while giving Gordon a wee wink

"Well daddy could uncle John take me out to see the stars later before I go to bed tonight" asked Robyn with a great big smile plus using the puppy dog eyes to get a round her father.

"I am sure he could sweetness, you don't mind taking her before she goes to bed tonight" asked Jo to John who just smiled

"No not at all Jo, I need to spend a little time with Robyn before I go back up to TB5 anyway" replied John

"Guess what mum and dad"

"What Angel"

"Uncle Johnny just won best uncle of the day" said Robyn while laughing her head off, but to see the look on Gordon's face when Robyn said that

"Hey Robyn" called Gordon

"Yes uncle Gordy" said Robyn as she pulled the best cheeky smile that she could put on

"Any chance I could be best uncle next week for you?" asked Gordon while giving her a small wink.

"If you want to make best uncle next week then you have to be extra good to me" said Robyn.

"Now that everyone is here dad is it ok if we tell everyone now" Virgil asked his dad with a really big smile who couldn't help but want to get it out of the way.

"Sure over to Virgil and Jo"

"Well everyone there is going to be a wedding, Jo agreed to become my wife." Virgil said with the biggest smile on his face that I could put on plus he pull Jo in for a hug.

"I don't believe it Virg is getting married before Scott" replied Gordon with a laugh

"Hey" Scott protested with a smile because he knows that Gordon is only joking but meant it in a good way.

"What I am only saying" Gordon protested back at Scott who was now sitting across the breakfast but John gets up and walks around to meet Virgil and Jo.

"Well the best of luck to the both of you" said John as he pulled us both into a hug.

"So how did Virgil propose then?" asked Tin-Tin who we think is going to be a great friend to Jo, as Jo seems to have liked her

"I will tell you later honey" Jo replied with a smile

"Ok then but you gotta show me the ring at least" replied Tin-Tin

"Ok" now Jo shows the ring to Tin-Tin and lady Penelope walks over to get a proper look at it.

"My Jo that is one heck of a ring you got there Jo" said TinTin as she took Jo's hand to look at it for a secant time.

"Thanks Tin-Tin" replied Jo

"So can we expect a wedding date any time soon" asked Scott with a smile

"We haven't really thought about it to be honest Scott" I replied

"Uncle Scotty?"

"Yes Robyn"

"Are you not getting married yet?" asked Robyn

"There nobody brave enough to take on your uncle Scotty" said Gordon who was trying not to laugh at Scott's reaction to that

"Hey is it picking on Scott morning and no one told me" asked Scott

"yes uncle Gordy says it's always pick on Scott day" Robyn said while trying not to laugh so she much have took the time to get to know Gordon while she was in the pool with him the other day.

Well now that everyone has had breakfast. Virgil had planned to take Jo for another tour around the island plus try to get Jo to himself for like an hour or so. Yes he knows that it going to be really hard with having his family around but he can't help it if he is in love.

"Virg you ok?" asked Jo as they both walked back up the bedrooms to get sorted and we walk into Jo's room and closed the door.

"Yeah just can't believe that we are together, I never thought that I would see you again or evening "dreaming of having a little girl with you for that matter" Virgil replied as he took Jo's hand in his

"You still trying to get used to it?"

"Yeah which reminds me we have a birthday coming up" replied Jo

"You mean Robyn's?" Virgil asked Jo with a smile

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Well Penny and Parker were away getting you Robyn did say something about it to me"

"Yeah she is really excited about it"

"I am sure she is Jo"

"She seems to taking to everyone really well"

"All my brothers are going to have Robyn spoiled rotten" Virgil said to her while giving her a deep kiss

"What was that for?"

"Hey can't I kiss my wife to be without a reason plus I am making the most of being alone with you" Virgil explained to her.

"Why don't the three of us head down to the beach later tonight for a walk before Robyn goes to bed? Jo asked Virgil while she was getting some things together.

"In fact why don't we bring John down with us then that way John could show Robyn the stars, so that we could you know" replied Virgil with a smile telling Jo that he was up to something.

"oh I see what you are getting at MR and yes I would love some more alone time with you but do you not think it going to be hard with being around your family we will be lucky if we get it" said Jo

"I know Jo but I really do want some alone time with you because if I am really honest here. We haven't really had any alone time properly."

"Oh you are such a charmer you do know that right" Jo said as she pulled him into another deep kiss. Virgil really wanted to ask Jo about moving over here with him. Part of Virgil doesn't want to push her but she was doing it in her own time.

"Yeah I know, look Jo have you done anymore thinking about moving over here with me and the others?

"I have Virg been doing something about it" Jo said as she looked me in the eyes as I don't think that she wanted to let Virgil down

"Jo I would never expect you to give up everything for me, evening if you are not wanting too but I can wait on you" I said as I put her hands on mine, Virgil had thought at this point Jo was about to break down on me but she seem to hold together enough to say

"I know you wouldn't Virg but I have to think about Robyn here, would she settle here and know that this could be her new home" Jo replied

"Well Hun Robyn seems to know Scott and yesterday afternoon Robyn was in the pool with Gordon. While I was talking to dad. Jo I think she is going to be ok here with us" I said to Jo as I put my hand on her arm

"She was. And that was why Robyn was a nightmare to get to bed last night" Virgil had to laugh as Jo said that because he thinks that Gordon could be good for Robyn in away. Plus John is taking her to see the stars tonight.

"Jo somehow I don't think Robyn will be a nightmare tonight if John is taking her, you never know she could just drop off there. She seems happy enough to me" I said while giving her a hug and saying to her

"You and Robyn are both my world Jo"

"Yeah I know love you" said Jo


	5. Chapter 5: The Planning

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 5: The Planning**_

So Lady Penelope is heading towards Jeff's office, as she is hoping to talk him into helping her with planning a surprise wedding for both Virgil and Jo. Reaching his office she knocks on the door.

"Come in." called Jeff as he was wondering who it could be because everyone seemed to be busy with other things. So Penny makes her way into the office.

"Hi Jeff could i have a ward with you a sec, I have an idea that we could both do for Virgil and Jo, plus I can't believe that my little sister will be getting married"

"What do you have planned Penny?" Jeff said as he put his pen down and looked up at her with a smile.

"I am hoping that between us we could maybe plan this wedding for Virgil and Jo, sort of make this a surprise wedding for the two of them?" Lady Penelope asked him with a smile

"I don't know Penelope I really think that they would want to do it themselves, I don't think they will be too happy about it. It is their big day after all." protested Jeff as he took his pen and put it between his teeth

"I know that Jeff but I never thought that Jo would have met Virgil again and if I had known about Virgil being Robyn's dad, he would have known a lot sooner" Lady Penelope said Jeff while giving him a smile and giving the puppy dog eyes. That she knew that Jeff couldn't say no too.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee Jeff I really want to do this for Jo, she is my only little sister" said Lady Penelope as she gave him the puppy dog eyes again but was about to stick out her bottom lip looking like she was going to cry.

"Okay Penny we do this wedding, boy do I hate it when you or the boys give me that because you know I can't say no to it, anyways do you think that Jo with your help could write her own wedding vows that sort of thing because I know that Virgil would." Jeff said to Penny just to let her get her own way.

"Yeah I really think she could Jeff." Penny replied with a smile knowing that Jeff was in with her on this. As she doesn't know how they are going to do this without both Virgil and Jo knowing about it. And they know its going to be hard going for them.

"Penny do you mind if I bring John in on this, with John we can tell him secrets and he is the only one of my boys that can at least keep a secret?"

"Jeff if we tell one then we are going to have a hard job trying to keep it from everyone else, they're going to know what's going on too." replied Penny who had put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Okay but why not make everyone think that there is something going on between us that way we can sort of get away with planning this wedding." Jeff suggested to Penny who by this point went a little red at just the thought of it.

"That might work Jeff but I can't keep anything from Jo because she knows me to well." replied Penny while giving Jeff a look that meant that Jo would pick up on it and there was no way that she was going to keep anything like this from her younger sister.

"Ok Penny what kind of date have you got in mind for this wedding? Asked Jeff with a smile, because Jeff knows that Lady Penelope has him wrapped round her little finger all the time. Lets face it she has always have done over the years and nothing was going to stop her now from getting her own way

"I was thinking in about 3 months time because Jo has her 21st birthday coming up and I would love to do this for her for her birthday, plus there is a few friends of Jo's that I would like to invite a long to the wedding."

"How many people is a few Penny because the wedding doesn't need to be really big. Maybe just a small one, I might still have my wedding rings that I can give Virgil and Jo, so at least that will be the rings sorted, what about you?" Asked Jeff.

"Well before our parents passed away Jo's dad kept her mums wedding dress for her when the time comes, Parker has it stored away for safe keeping, so, at least the dress is there, I was also thinking because Jo hasn't got her dad to give her away maybe you or Parker could do it. I know that you have known Jo in the past Jeff."

"Have you asked Parker about that yet" asked Jeff

"No not yet but I am hoping to Jeff." said Penny as Jeff was calling John into the office to let him know what is going on

"Ok once we get John's input on this, we should be able to plan something but how are we going to keep it from Virgil and Jo?" replied Jeff

"That is going to be the hard part, trying to keep this from them."

"Oh don't worry Penny as soon as we have everything planned out then we can break the news to them even if we tell them 48 hours before the wedding to give them time to get their heads around it, by then we should have everyone knowing about it." explained Jeff, by this time John walks into the office to see Jeff and Penelope

"You both wanted to see me?" asked John with a smile

"Yeah son we would like your input on a little mission that we are planning between us, and Virgil and Jo have not to know anything about this."

"I'm guessing that this has something with them?"

"You're right John my dear." replied Penny with a smile

"What do you think of us doing a surprise wedding for Virgil and Jo?" asked Jeff to John who was looking really shocked that his father would want to do this.

" I really don't know dad, I think it's a bit too soon to be thinking about this after all Virgil has only just been with Jo for over a week now, but on the other hand I'm so glad to see that Virgil is happy and he is so good with Robyn." replied John

"We're only asking if you think it's a good idea to plan this wedding for the two of them John darling, because both Virgil and Jo have known each other since High School."

"I know but still, I don't want to rush them into it you know." John still looked worried.

Just as John said this Alan called in from TB5.

"Go ahead Alan what's wrong?" asked Jeff

"I don't know but Gordon contacted me a panic dad"

"Do you know what it was about?" asked Jeff

"Yeah from what i could make out, Gordon had Robyn down by the pool with him, when she fell in. He only took his eyes off of her for to two secs dad."

"Ok Alan thanks for that, I'll get Virgil and Jo both down to the sickbay and get Scott or John to go after Gordon because no doubt he is blaming himself for this." replied Jeff

"Ok dad let me know how Robyn is doing"

"Will do son." replied Jeff with a smile

Now lady Penelope goes looking for Jo and Virgil, until she finds them in the balcony talking to each other and steps forward.

"Penny what's wrong? Why are you looking like you've seen a ghost?" Asked Jo

"I don't know how to break this to you two but Robyn is in the sickbay."

"What? Is she ok?" asked Jo as she set herself down and put her head in her hands, beginning to break down

"What happen?" Asked Virgil who is looking really worried now for Robyn but also puts his hands around Jo to support her.

"Thanks Penny, come on Jo lets go and see our little girl." replied Virgil as he supported Jo as she stood up looking shell shocked.

"Alan got a panic call from Gordon saying that Robyn fell into the pool and he said that he only took his eyes off of her for 2 secs my dears and Gordon feels really bad about it so don't be too hard on him."

"Yeah thanks for letting us know. Did Gordon get Robyn out ok and into the sickbay?"

"Gordon is taking her in now my dears please try not to worry." Lady Penelope said.

"It's kind of hard not to get worried sis when it's our daughter in there." Jo snapped at Lady Penelope.

"Come on Jo let's get down to see Robyn, it's doing you no good snapping at Penny when she is just passing on the message." replied Virgil.

"I'm so sorry sis; I didn't mean to snap just there."

"It's ok Jo, let's get ourselves down to the sickbay and see her shell we?" Penny replied as the three of them headed downstairs.

**_A/N: FIRST OFF CAN I THANK MY NEWEST BETA READER ROSA241 FOR HELPING OUT WITH THIS CHAPTER. CAN ALSO SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY SO FAR. YOUR SUPPORT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME GUYS. SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER GUYS. IT IS SO GOOD BEING OUT OF WRITERS BLOCK AT LAST. SO CAN EVERYONE PLEASE HIT THAT LOVELY REVIEW BOTTOM X_**


	6. Chapter 6: finding out if Robyn is OK

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 6: finding out how Robyn is doing**_

Everyone quickly headed for the sickbay, while John and Scott went on the look for Gordon. TinTin is in the sickbay with Robyn when Jo, Virgil, Penny and Jeff all arrive.

"Is Robyn ok TinTin?" Jo asked as she walked over to her daughter and took Robyn's hand in her own while Virgil stood behind Jo and put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to help calm her down at bit.

"Robyn is fine Jo, we started giving her something to warm her back up again and that seems to be working now. Gordon got her in here as soon as he got her out of the pool." replied TinTin.

"Did Robyn hit her head at all when she fell into the pool?" asked Virgil as he looked down at Robyn, who seem to be a sleep but he still felt really worried for his daughter.

"I don't know Virgil, Gordon didn't say anything to me about Robyn hitting her head but I'm sure he would have told me or Brains about it. But from what I see I don't think she did."

"Was Robyn asleep when Gordon brought her in?" asked Jeff.

"She wasn't Mr Tracy but she was scared that we had to give her something to calm her down and Gordon did stay until we got her sorted." TinTin told everyone there whilst checking Robyn's temperature again.

Meanwhile whilst everyone else is in the sickbay with Robyn, John, and Scott both went down to the beach to go after Gordon, who was by now feeling bad about what, had just happen with Robyn. They see Gordon setting on the sand not too far from them. Scott and John approached their brother slowly.

"Hey can we join you Gordy?" asked John.

"Depends if you're going to chew me over what happen with Robyn." said Gordon as he threw a stone into the water.

"We just came to see if you're ok Gords, are you up to telling us what happen? Asked Scott with a worried look.

"I don't know...I was going for my midday swim like I always do and Robyn must have come down without anyone knowing ...the next thing I see is Robyn falling into the pool and then I'm jumping in after her. Guys I honestly didn't know that Robyn was there. If i had of known then I would have been watching her. Are Virgil and Jo mad at me?"

"No they seem to be more worried about Robyn right now, I don't really think they are mad but they're so glad that you pulled her out when you did." replied Scott, he really didn't think they could be mad at Gordon, from the sounds of it he did everything he could.

"I still feel really awful about it guys anything could have happened to Robyn, I guess i was just there at the right time." Gordon still looked awful but he didn't have that haunted look in his eyes anymore.

"And I know once Robyn finds out who pulled her out of the pool she will make you the best Uncle." John said to Gordon with a smile, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"Look Gordon, why don't we all head up to the sickbay and she how Robyn is doing, I'm sure that TinTin has given Robyn something now, I reckon she is going to be just fine." Scott urged.

"Do I really have to face Virgil and Jo what if they are mad at me guys, what if they can't trust me with Robyn again?" said Gordon as he walked back up to the house with John and Scott.

Back at the sickbay Jo and Virgil were worried about their daughter as they set down beside her holding her hand.

"Did Gordon not know that Robyn was down there with him?" asked Jo, her eyes never leaving Robyn.

"I don't know Jo but whatever happened I'm going one hell of a talk to Gordon about this, he should have checked before he came to the pool...he is going to have to be more careful before he goes down there." Virgil said with anger evident in his voice.

"Are you saying that you're mad at Gordon for what happened?" Asked Jo as she stood up and put her hands on hips, looking directly at Virgil.

"Its not that I'm mad Jo it's just..."

"It's just what Virg?" asked Jo, hands still firmly on her hips.

"Look whatever happened I'm sure Gordon did everything he could, so why don't we wait and hear what Gordon has to say about it." Jeff cut in giving his son a stern glare.

"I just don't like the idea of Robyn being down there on her own or even with Gordon being down there." Replied Virgil with a slight bitterness in his voice.

Just as Virgil finished talking Gordon walked into the sickbay with John and Scott.

"How is Robyn doing?" asked Gordon with a shaky voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know, could you not have checked round the pool before you went for your swim? YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT THERE IS A 5 YEAR OLD ABOUT!"

"Virg I didn't even know that Robyn was down there and if I had of known then I would have kept a good eye on her I swear."

"HAVE YOU EVER STOPPED TO THINK THAT SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" shouted Virgil at Gordon.

"Virg that's enough Gordon already feels really bad about this whole thing," Scott cut in as he put his arms around Virgil's shoulders to hold him back.

"No Scott I won't calm down, my little girl was nearly killed because HE didn't check the pool." It was obvious that Virgil was beyond reason right now.

"I think I will go and give Alan an update, I am sure he is worried like the rest of us are." said John as he walked out of the sickbay to call his younger brother.

"I keep saying if I had of known that Robyn was there...but I didn't!" protested Gordon desperately.

"SAVE IT!" said Virgil.

"Fine just call me when you want to talk Virgil but I am really sorry." said Gordon as he ran out of the sickbay upset again.

"Well done Virg, you upset Gordon again." said Scott who looked cross but wanted to go back out after Gordon. As he made to leave Jeff grabbed Scott's arm.

"Just leave Gordon be Scott."

"Virg I really think you were a bit hard on Gordon there." said Jo, whatever she had planned on saying was cut off as she saw Robyn had come round. From the look on her face it was clear that she had heard all the yelling.

"Mummy, daddy."

_**A big thank you to my beta reader all the advice and support. A big thank for all who has reviewed this so far. xx**_


	7. Chapter 7: : My daughter is fine

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 7: My daughter giving me an order!**_

"Mummy, Daddy" Robyn called from where she was laying on the bed. As everyone gathered round her bed to see how she was doing, Jeff and Penny both left for the office to give Virgil and Jo their time with their daughter.

"Hey sweetness are you ok?"

"Why is everyone yelling? I didn't mean to go down to the pool on my own." Robyn said with a panic in her voice, clearly she was thinking that her parents were going to be mad at her for going off on her own.

"So Uncle Gordon wasn't down with you then Angel?" asked Virgil very gently as he knelt down beside Robyn and Jo placed her hand on her head to stroke it gently.

"No daddy."

"Sweetheart you mustn't go down there on your own not without me, your daddy or any of your uncles, I know this place is still really new to you but we want to protect you ok." Jo explained as she gave Robyn a kiss on the fore head.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Angel?" said Virgil.

"Would you please go and say sorry to Uncle Gordon, because I don't like fighting...oh and I want my teddy bear cuddy too please." Robyn said with a yawn.

"Ok I will go and find uncle Gordy and then bring you your teddy bear." He said with a small smile.

Virgil left the sickbay to go and look for his brother. However, he couldn't seem to find him so he connected to Alan up in TB5.

"Virgil calling Alan." Virgil said into his watch.

"Go ahead Virgil, is everything alright?" Asked Alan as it had been a while since he'd been told anything.

"Everything is fine now Alan and Robyn is almost back to her own self again." replied Virgil.

"Oh that's good; what else did you want to call me about?"

"See if you can tell me where Gordon is? I was really awful to him in the sickbay earlier and we sort of started fighting and it woke Robyn up. She heard she told me to find Gordon and say sorry to him." explained Virgil, feeling guilty over his earlier words to Gordon.

"Robyn is a true Tracy there Virg and a smart one at that, I really can't wait to meet her now. Yeah it looks as if Gordon is in the pool now."

"Ok thanks Alan. Talk to you later buddy." He quickly signed off. Virgil felt really awful about what he said to Gordon so he quickly made his way down to the pool. He smiled sadly as he watched Gordon doing laps.

"Hey Gords?" He hoped his brother would forgive him.

"Yeah?" He replied as he stopped swimming.

"Can we talk for a sec? I feel really awful about what happened in the sickbay."

"Give me a sec will you." said Gordon as he made his way out of the pool and came to sit beside Virgil on the sun lounger.

"I just want to say how sorry I am about all the things I said to you. I was completely out of order...I was just so worried about Robyn, and I know it must have been a shock for you when you saw Robyn in there." Virgil said as he gestured to the water.

"Its ok Virg I know you were only trying to protect Robyn...it was your gut you know, Robyn is such a lovely girl Virg and I am sure she is going to be a fine Tracy at that." replied Gordon.

"Oh she already is a Tracy, as soon as she woke up, she asked for her teddy bear and also told me to come and talk to you."

"What did she hear all that yelling then?" asked Gordon with a hint of worry in his voice.

"She must have done bro, but she has me wrapped round her little finger now and no doubt it will be for other wee things." Virgil grinned as he spoke.

"I guess the father in you has taken over then?" replied Gordon with a smile.

"It has in away but...hey you are smiling, so is everything cool between us?" There was still fear in his voice.

"Yeah everything is fine Virg, I knew you'd be ok once you had calmed down." replied Gordon as he pulled Virgil into a brotherly hug.

"There's something else I need a hand with, something that only uncle Gordy could do?"

"Really what is it?" Asked Gordon, sounding really excited.

"Well Robyn is going to be six in two days time and I want to plan a wee pool party for her but I need you to get a few things like some sort of flotation device you know something that would keep her safe in the water." He needed to be sure that this wouldn't happen again.

"It also might be a good idea to build some kind of maybe a fence or something that way she won't fall into the pool or anything." Gordon said as he thought.

"Do you think that getting maybe, dare I say it, CCTV down here too and link it to dads office. That way if Robyn disappears again without anyone knowing we can watch her that sort of thing."

"Why don't we both go to dad about these ideas, I mean I think they're pretty cool but it's getting dad to put everything in place." Virgil nodded as his brother spoke, an idea suddenly came to mind.

"Do you want to come with me and see how Robyn is doing now? I'm sure she needs you to cheer her up. Oh and we sort of need to go and get her teddy bear." Virgil laughed as Gordons face lit up.

"Now that I would love to do and Virg?"

"Yeah Gords?"

"Don't worry about taking Robyn for swimming lessons, I would be happy to take her bro."

"Oh by the way Gordon thanks for taking Robyn yesterday, I was sort of in the middle of planning on asking Jo to marry me last night and you came just at the right time before Robyn could over hear anything."

Virgil and Gordon had now reached the bedrooms where both Jo and Robyn were sleeping for the moment. They quickly walked into Robyn's bedroom to grab her teddy bear that was sitting on her bed.

"So Virg are Jo and Robyn going to be moving over here for good or have you not talked about it yet?" Asked Gordon as they walked down to the sickbay.

"I have said to Jo about it but I really don't want to push her into it, she has a job to go back to plus friends, I just don't want her to rush herself into it for me." explained Virgil as he walked into the sick with Gordon. As soon as Gordon walked in

"Uncle Gordy!

**_Thanks to my beta reader for the helping hand and for the quick update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far too :)_**


	8. Chapter 8 The Planning Part 2

_**The wedding**_

_**Chapter 8: The planning part 2**_

While Virgil and Jo are in the sickbay with Robyn. Penny and Jeff were both in the office trying to come up with some sort of plan for the wedding. However, by the look on Jeff's face it looks like they may have to pull Virgil in on the plan or pull the plan altogether.

"Penny somehow planning this wedding...I don't think that we will be able to pull this off on our own, we need Virgil and Jo to apply for the wedding licence and soon." said Jeff.

"I guess you're right Jeff but I would still like to surprise them with something." replied Lady Penelope said with a frown.

"Well what if Virgil and Jo plan the wedding over on the mainland? Then we do some sort of a blessing here on the island?" Jeff suggested.

"Why don't we call them in here for a chat and see what they say about it Jeff but I'm sure that they will be glad for our input in on it at least." replied Lady Penelope. She was clearly not happy about not being able to surprise Jo but she understood.

"I don't know if they will leave Robyn now, they seem really worried about her." Jeff knew it was completely understandable for them to be worried.

"Why don't you give them a call Jeff and see."

"Ok Penny, Jeff Tracy calling Virgil."

"Hey dad what's wrong?" Virgil's voice came through the watch.

"No nothing like that son, just want to know if you and Jo are ok to come down to the office for a chat with me and Penny?" asked Jeff in hoping that they could both leave Robyn in the sickbay.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Now in the sickbay Robyn was awake and trying not to laugh at Gordon's awful jokes. When Virgil walks over to his brother.

"Gordy could you stay with Robyn for a few minutes? Dad wants a word with me and Jo." asked Virgil very gently. While Jo was standing beside Robyn's bed with a smile, knowing that both Virgil and Gordon had made up.

"Sure bro just take your time getting back, we'll be ok won't we Robyn?" Asked Gordon with a smile knowing that he could potentially have another person to help him out with his pranks when Alan is on TB5.

"YEAH uncle Gordy is fun mummy and daddy." replied Robyn with a huge smile on her face.

"Whatever you do Angel don't let uncle Gordy pull any pranks on me or your mummy." Virgil couldn't help but smile at his daughter.

"Oh i wouldn't dare take you on Jo, from what John told me you were a tough babysitter when I and Alan were younger."

"You're right there Gordon." replied Jo with a smile as she followed Virgil out the sickbay door, when they both walk out of the sickbay Virgil said.

"Look Jo I'm so sorry for what happened back in the sickbay, I know that I was completely out of order and Gordon was fine when I went after him earlier." He said with a sheepish look at his fiancé.

"Its ok Virg but you did really scare me; I've never seen you like that with Gordon you know."

"Yeah I guess as Gordon said the father within me has taken over in a way and now that both you and Robyn are in my life and here Jo, i just can't let you two go now." He kissed her softly and held her close.

"I know Virg in fact I think we should make a start on thinking about the wedding, you know like dates and places that sort of thing." said Jo.

"Maybe that's what dad and Penny want to talk to us about, you know Jo I really want to marry you as soon as I can. We've lost out on so much time. I know that you will need to still take in the fact that with IR you could lose me while I am on a mission so I just want to check with you if you are still ok with it .Jo are you sure you still want to share your life with me?" Virgil said as they walked down to Jeff's office.

"Virg I have loved you from when we first met, about 6 years ago now plus i never stopped loving you even when you did leave." Jo said as she stopped and took both Virgil's hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

"But you are sure about this?" asked Virgil with fear in his eyes. Scared that Jo was somehow going to back out on him.

"Does this answer your questions?" said Jo as she pulled Virgil into a deep kiss just to prove to him how much she loved him and that no matter what happens with IR that she will always love him for who he is.

"Err guys get a room will you" said Scott as he walk by Virgil and Jo just as they were pulling a part.

"Sorry bro sort of can't help it if I am in love with a wonderful woman." laughed Virgil as he and Jo walk by and arrived at Jeff's office. Virgil quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in." yelled Jeff.

"Hey dad you wanted to talk to us." asked Virgil as he and Jo walked into the office and took a seat.

"Yeah we just wanted to ask the two of you if you have thought about a date for this wedding my darlings." asked Lady Penelope, getting straight to the point

"We started thinking about it on the way in here dad and no we haven't thought about dates or anything yet, why?" Virgil asked, giving his dad a questioning look.

"Well we were going to surprise the two of you with a wedding but when we thought about putting some sort of plan to it, we had to think again and well I know that you two will be planning it but me and Jeff can help out if need be." Penny said as she saw Jeff took something out of his office drawer and putting them on the table.

"Part of us wanting to help you and Jo plan this wedding is to give you these and no i want you both to have them." says Jeff as he hands Virgil the box with his wedding rings in it

"Are you really sure you want us to take these dad? Are you are sure that you will be ok with seeing these on me and Jo every day?" Asked Virgil with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I will be fine with it son, what matters now is that you and Jo have a lovely day and that you will be spending the rest of your lives together." replied Jeff with a proud smile.

"There is something else Jo darling, just after our parents pasted away there was a couple of boxes left for you from your birth mother, I know in one box your mother left you her wedding dress. Parker has it stored away for safe keeping but I will get him to get these boxes for you so you could look at them yourself once you get home" Penelope said as she set down next to her sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Now that is sorted what about a location for the wedding, I know we would have to do this on the mainland now but dad?"

"Yes son." Jeff said with a smile.

"I would love for all my brothers to be at my wedding dad, even if you have to close IR for the day or something?" Asked Virgil , knowing full well the extent of what he was asking.

"Let me think about that son and i will see what i can do for you two. Closing IR is a big deal."

"Well my darlings have you thought about what kind of wedding vows that you are going to use or are you going to write your own?" Asked Penny.

"We will have a think about that and get back to you," said Jo with a smile.

"Ok well look we don't want to keep you two from Robyn for too long, we just wanted a quick chat with the two of you, is Robyn any better now?" asked Jeff, concerned for his granddaughter.

"Yeah she's fine dad, Gordon is in the sickbay with her now and is doing a really good job at cheering her up, before you say anything else yes i have worked things out with Gordon after what happened in the sickbay."

"That is great to hear son, what about dates for this wedding?" Asked Jeff

"Well Jo darling i was thinking that since you have your 21st birthday coming up, why not make it then?"

"But Penny that is only a few months away from now, you think we could be ready in time for it?" Jo asked her sister.

"Well we do have five months to plan this if we start now plus it gives you two time together as well." replied Jeff.

"Ok dad we better go back to Robyn, goodness only knows what Gordon has cooked up for him and Robyn to work together on." Virgil couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine at the thought of what his brother and daughter could get up to.

"We will see you two at dinner then." Penny smiled as they got up to leave.

"Penny?"

"Yes Jo."

"I thought you had planned on going home today?" asked Jo with a small smile.

"No I think that I will stay out here a couple of more days and help you two out with your wedding plans...that sort of thing."

"Thanks sis" said Jo as she pulled Penny into a hug .

_**A/N: A big thank you to my beta reader and to everyone who has reviewed xx**_


	9. Chapter 9: Taking Robyn Food Down

_**The wedding**_

_**Chapter 9: taking food down to Robyn**_

As Virgil and Jo were walking back down to the sickbay, they decided to head into the kitchen to see if Grandma would give them something for Robyn to eat since she missed lunch. Thinking that Robyn would be hungry by now, Virgil and Jo entered the kitchen to see Grandma in the middle of getting everything ready for dinner.

"Hey Grandma." said Virgil as he walked over and gave his Grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello sweet heart, how is Robyn doing now then?" Asked Grandma with a smile knowing how worried the two parents were about their daughter.

"She seems to be back to her normal self Grandma and Gordon is with her now so he seems to be cheering her up a bit too." replied Jo with a relieved smile.

"That is good to hear at least, have you two thought of any dates for this wedding yet?" Asked Grandma, giddy with joy that one of her Grandchildren would be getting wed soon.

"No, but when we do you and dad will be the very first people to know about it. I am sort of hoping that dad will close IR down for the day because I want ALL my brothers to be there." said Virgil; he was really worried that his brothers may not be able to be there.

"I am sure that your father will do his best to make sure that happens, I don't think he wants to get on the wrong side of you once you have made your mind up that you want them there for your day." replied Grandma as she was putting something in the oven to cook.

"Listen Grandma since Robyn fell into the pool at lunch time she didn't really have anything to eat, could we maybe have something now to take down to the sickbay with us." Virgil asked knowing his Grandmother would say yes.

"Sure why don't the two of you take some cookies and milk down to her, I'll be down soon to see her plus bring her treats down later."

"Ok Grandma thanks for that." said Virgil as he and Jo left the kitchen and headed back towards the sickbay to see Robyn, while carrying her food with them.

"I really hate to think what Gordon and Robyn have got cooked up for one of my brothers." said Virgil with a smile as he puts his arms around Jo's shoulders.

"Well at least Robyn is getting to know Gordon in a way plus she still has the rest of your brothers to get to know. But i think she is doing really well compared to what Robyn was like when she first arrived here." replied Jo as they both entered the sickbay.

"Mummy, Daddy uncle Gordy said that he would help me plan my first prank on uncle Scott." Robyn said with a little pride in her voice.

"Thanks bro you really cheered Robyn up there with that" replied Virgil with a laugh, dreading what both his brother and daughter have got planned.

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Asked Jo, glad that Robyn seemed ok.

"Is all that food for me?" Jo smiled and watched as her baby girl tucked into the cookies and milk. She really couldn't help thinking that life was pretty good for them both right now.

"It sure is Angel, so what have you and uncle Gordy been planning then?"

"Oh don't worry daddy it's not you we're planning the prank for Uncle Scotty." replied Robyn with a small laugh.

"You know Gordon you will get all the blame for this because somehow I don't think Scott would blame Robyn, he loves her just as much as you do."

"Thanks for that bro, anyway how the weddings are plans coming along then?" Virgil couldn't help but sigh, everyone seemed to be asking that these days.

"Yeah we are getting there thanks Gords." replied Jo with a smile. By this time Jo saw Jeff walking into the sickbay.

"Virgil?"

"Yes dad."

"Could you do the change over on TB5 for us?" Asked Jeff. He knew it was about time Alan came down to earth.

"How come Scott isn't doing it? After all he usually does it."

"Well it's been kinda quiet lately so Scott is doing a big repair Job on TB1, it shouldn't take more than a couple of days at the most, you know what your brother is like if he doesn't get the work done." They _all_ knew what Scott was like when it came to repairs.

"I guess you are right about that, when do you want to do the change over?" asked Virgil.

"Whenever John is ready to do it plus I think he wants to go up early just so Alan could meet both Jo and Robyn, so how is my granddaughter doing now?" Asked Jeff as he came to stand by Robyn's bed.

"Me fine Granddad uncle Gordy is cheering me up now." She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"I am glad that he is Robyn, in fact Virgil why don't you take Jo up with you for the trip then that way John could give Jo a tour of 5 and then you could give her a proper tour later, once you get back and have Robyn in bed." Jeff suggested knowing his future daughter in law would be anxious to see everything.

"I am not doing anything so I could still stay here with Robyn." offered Gordon while giving a cheeky smile to his neice.

"Thanks Gords, you coming Jo? I am sure we could talk about the wedding on the back, I am sure Alan wouldn't mind flying us. Three is his baby after all."

"Yeah I am coming oh and Robyn?"

"Yes Mummy?"

"Be good for uncle Gordy and we will see you later on then." Jo kissed Robyn on the fore head before heading off to follow Virgil – she still didn't know the Island that well.

Now both Virgil and Jo left the sickbay and headed into the office with Jeff, where John was waiting for them to arrive.

"You ready for this Jo?" asked Virgil.

"What Jo is coming up with us?" asked a confused John.

"Yeah dad thought it would be a great idea plus you could give her a tour of 5, once I get home then I am going to give her a proper tour of the hangers and such."

"I really think that this could be good for you in the long run Jo plus you know what you are letting yourself into." said John as they made their way down to TB3.

"You think?"

"I know wow Jo that is one heck of a ring there, didn't know you had good taste there Virg." John teased.

"Thanks John." Virgil replied, not quite sure whether to take the compliment or not.

"So have you got any plans for the wedding sorted out yet?" Asked John with a smile.

"We were just talking about them to dad and Penny; I did say to dad that I wanted all my brothers to be there at my wedding, even if he has to close IR for the day."

"You know Virg that will be a really big deal for dad...I don't think he will go for it." John hated to be a downer but he had to be realistic.

"Yeah we are sort of hoping that dad will think about it at least." replied Virgil.

"You'll be lucky still guys."

"Hey John."

"Yes Jo?"

"How is everything going between you and my best friend Louise?" Jo asked, a smile coming to her lips at the red tint now covering John.

"And how did you know?"

"Well my best friend sort of tells me everything plus I have known for months about it."

"Johnny i think you have been caught out there." Virgil teased.

"You think?"

"Should you not call Alan and let him know we are on the way?" asked Virgil.

"Yeah yeah ok, TB3 calling TB5."

"TB5 here John, what can I do for you?" Alan's voice came through the system.

"We are a few minutes away from you and will be docking with you soon."

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Alan who was sounding worried at this point in time.

"No nothing like that Alan, we just thought it would be a great idea if you were to meet Robyn plus we kinda have Jo with us so we can give her a tour of 5." Virgil explained to his youngest brother.

"Ok then see you in a few." With that Alan signed out. Virgil heard his wife-to-be take in a deep breath as TB5 came into view.

**_A/N: A big thank to my beta reader for going over this for me, a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far. x_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Tour around TB5

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 10: the tour around TB5**_

TB5 was coming into view and Virgil went over to check on his wife-to-be, as by now she was looking rather pale. He'd never seen her like this before so he was a tiny bit worried for her.

"Hey Jo are you ok?" asked Virgil who sounded really worried by now.

"I am fine Virg, just really nervous about coming up here and for some reason I feel as if I am going to be sick!" said Jo rubbing her stomach.

"You'll be fine Jo, if I am being completely honest here; my first time up here didn't go so well either and it took me a couple of days to get over it."

"Virg?" His brother interrupted. "We are about to dock, is Jo ok leaving here with us?" asked John with a smile, knowing that this was Jo's very first trip up to five.

"Yeah she'll be fine Johnny but we will follow you right in, I think Jo is having a bit of trouble." Said Virgil while looking over at Jo.

"Ok TB3 to TB5 we are about to dock you and could you please put the kettle on because Jo is not feeling so good now." replied John as Alan answered.

"See you all soon." Alan replied.

"FAB Alan."

TB3 docked with TB5 and John got up to leave the cockpit, whilst Virgil was left with Jo to make sure that she is ok to go ahead onto TB5.

"Jo Hun...look at me." said Virgil as he took Jo's chin and lifted it so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Virg i just can't do this now, i am really scared." Jo said with tears in her eyes.

"Jo I will be right behind you in there, it's not as if you are going in there on your own, nothing is going to happen to you." Virgil took her hands in his and gave them a squeeze.

"Ok, ok I can do this, right?" She looked to her husband to be for comfort.

"Yes you can Jo and we better make a move before Alan gets the wrong idea about what we are up to in his bird." Virgil said while giving Jo a smile as he helped her up and supported her though the air lock. Once Jo and Virgil entered TB5 both Alan and John were waiting for them.

"What took you two so long getting over here?" Asked John with a sympathetic smile to Jo.

"Sorry John I kinda freaked out on Virg back there and he had to talk me into coming on here." Jo couldn't help but blush as she explained.

"So you're doing ok now?" asked John.

"I think I will be ok once I get used to the idea and everything but...wow." said Jo who was looking around the control room with wide eyes.

"I take it take that was a good wow then?" Asked John with a smile on his face, glad to be back on his bird.

"Yeah it was, ok where has Alan got too?" asked a curious Jo.

"He is just in the bedroom doing a bit a packing while I show you around here more, you sure you don't feel sick Jo?"

"No John really, I guess it was just the reaction to coming up here and all." said Jo as she followed both Virgil and John into the small kitchen and set down at the table, while John made the tea. Just then Alan arrived after putting his thing in TB3.

"Hey guys." said Alan as he entered the kitchen.

"Alan I would like you to meet my wife-to-be Jo." said Virgil with a huge smile on his face that showed no signs of falling anytime soon.

"Hey Jo it's so lovely to meet you at last, so you're the one brave enough to take on my older brother there?" Alan asked with a laugh while pointing at Virgil.

"Hey you are so lucky that I haven't got any stories to tell Jo about you and Tin-Tin!" Virgil shot back at his younger brother, easily getting back into the familiar teasing.

TBTB

Mean while on Tracy Island, Gordon and Robyn were thinking of a plan to pull a prank on Scott, when Tin-Tin came walking back in to check on Robyn.

"Tin-Tin?"

"Yes Robyn dear?" asked Tin-Tin as she looked between her and Gordon, knowing that they were up to something.

"Can me and uncle Gordy borrow your makeup for our prank to work on Uncle Scott please?" Robyn used her best puppy dog look, knowing it always worked on her mum.

"You can have it but I want a part in the prank too, I would love to see Scott in girl's makeup." said Tin-Tin with a laugh.

Back on TB5, everybody had finished having their tea and Alan, Virgil and Jo got up from the table to head back to base.

"Hey Jo?"

"Yes John?" She said turning round, instantly regretting the action as her stomach turned sickeningly.

"Why don't you take these pills with you, they should at least keep you from being sick until you arrive home." said John as he handed them to Jo.

"Thanks for these John and thanks for all you have done to help me."

"Well Alan I will see you in 3 weeks time again but just give me a call if you need anything, you know where I am." He smiled to his family, waving them goodbye.

"Ok thanks John, guys we better make a move here." said Alan as Virgil and Jo followed him into the air lock to go across to TB3.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah Virg?" Alan turned to his brother, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Do you mind flying us home, I want to take Jo down to the lounge and try to relax her while you get TB3 ready for the fight home, that sort of thing?" asked Virgil.

"Yeah that's no problem Virg." replied Alan, happy to get his bird back.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Now back down at the sickbay Gordon and Robyn were going over their plans for Scott's prank.

"So when do you two want to do this prank?" asked Tin-Tin with a laugh as she thought about Scott's reaction.

"Well I want mummy and daddy home to see this." said Robyn with a yawn.

"Why don't we do it tomorrow then, when Scott is taking his nap by the pool?" Gordon said with an evil laugh, this was going to be good!

**_A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews so far. so sorry that this is really late as i just got out of the hospital. Also thank to my beta reader_**


	11. Chapter 11: Getting advice from the kid

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 11: getting advice from the kid brother**_

Mean while back in TB3. Virgil and Jo were both talking about the wedding whilst on the way back to Tracy Island.

"Jo?"

"Yeah Virg?" said Jo, she still didn't look too good but at least she had taken the sickness tablets now.

"You know I think that we should maybe write our own wedding vows, what do you think?" asked Virgil as put his hand on her cheek.

"Yeah that is a great idea." she said smiling up at her fiancé.

"You sure you're ok honey, are the sickness tablets not working for you?" asked Virgil, he seemed really worried for Jo now

"I think they're working slowly." Jo said, grimacing as another wave of nausea hit her.

"Do you want me to give Alan a call and tell him to slow down a bit, I think he has forgotten your here with us?" asked Virgil.

"No its ok Virgil I'll cope with it and I am so sorry about earlier I don't know what got into me back there."

"You still up to talking about the wedding or you can just lie down here and relax you?"

"Yeah I think I will rest here." said Jo as she put her head on Virgil's lap and shut her eyes.

"Virg?" Alan called over the inter com from the cockpit of TB3 to talk to Virgil.

"Yeah Alan?"

"Is Jo ok down there with you?" asked Alan, he was worried that the trip down would be worse for her than the trip up.

"To be honest Alan she's not as good now, she did take the sickness pills that John gave her as soon as she came aboard but I am really worried about her."

"How is she now?" asked Alan.

"She seems to be asleep at the moment." said Virgil as he looked down at Jo and ran his hands though her hair.

"Hey can I ask a really cheeky question and I don't mean anything by it?" Virgil couldn't help his curiosity.

"Sure go ahead."

"Have you and Jo had any time to yourselves lately? Because I know how tough it can be to get some alone time with Tin-Tin." Alan said, realising his mistake a moment too late.

"Are you admitting to me that there is something going on between you and Tin-Tin little brother of mine?" Asked Virgil knowing that he could wind Alan up now but also know that feeling of being in love.

"Ok ok you got me." Alan conceded.

"As for the anawer to your question bro not really, I was kinda lucky last night to get Jo down to the beach after dinner for a couple of hours."

"I take it that's when you asked Jo to marry you then?" Alan replied, he'd heard the story from John but it was nice to know that his brother was happy.

"Yeah it was kinda hard to because I had to keep it from Jo all day and nearly got caught twice but I couldn't see my life without Jo or Robyn now, as soon as Jo told me about Robyn I couldn't turn my back on them, I fell back in love with her." Virgil explained smiling at the memories.

"Do you want me to go ahead and call base and let them know about Jo being ill?" Asked Alan.

"Thanks buddy that would be great and if me and Jo get some alone time tonight I may need to borrow something off you then." said Virgil while trying not to laugh, he could already picture Alan's expression.

"Ok Virg I get it, you are so lucky that I tend to...stock up on these things every time I go to the mainland, anyways I am going to give base a call."

Back down on Tracy Island Jeff was in the office with Lady Penelope when Alan called from TB3.

"Go ahead Alan."

"Dad we are on our way home but Jo seemed to be having trouble when coming up here and now Virgil thinks that she has gotten a little bit worse." Alan explained quickly.

"Did John not give her anything for the sickness to help her on the way home?" Asked Jeff as he was sounding worried, while Lady Penelope took a seat on the edge of Jeff's desk.

"John did Dad but I don't think they're working too well and Virgil said that she is asleep at the moment but Virg is really worried about her."

"Do you think that Jo is going to be ok Alan dear?" Said Lady Penelope sounding worried about her little sister.

"She should be fine but I think it would be best to get Brains or Tin-Tin to look her over." Jeff couldn't help his worry.

"Ok Alan thanks for that give us a call when you are ready for landing...Oh can you tell Virgil that Robyn is out of the sickbay and Gordon is doing heck of a job looking after her."

"Ok I will let Virgil and Jo know about that."

"You know you are coming home just at the right time." Jeff said with a laugh.

"Why is that dad?" Alan asked, his curiosity spiking.

"Well Gordon is helping Robyn plan her first prank on Scott."

"Oh that is going to be good, Scott hasn't had a prank done on him in like ages." said Alan while trying not to laugh at the thought of a 5 year old pulling a prank with Gordon of all people.

"Ok son we will see you soon."

"F.A.B. TB3 out." With that Alan clicked off the intercom.

Alan called Virgil back.

"Hey Virg."

"Yeah Alan?"

"Just to let you know that Robyn is now out of the sickbay and Gordon is still watching her, how is Jo doing now?" asked Alan.

"She seems to be doing ok but she is still asleep, I will wake her when we are near home." Virgil explained.

"Ok Virg, we are only about 20 minutes away from landing, you know where I am if you need any advice on you know what." said Alan with huge smile on his face

"Alan do me fever and shut up will you, and you are not to tell anyone about this. Not even Gordon because I will never hear the end of it...and subsequently I will then hurt you."

"Ok Virg I get your point."

Suddenly Jo began to wake up and Virgil saw her opening her eyes

"Jo, how are you feeling now?" asked Virgil still sounding a little bit worried but glad that Jo has come round now, which means he doesn't have to wake her five minutes before landing.

"I am feeling a lot better after that wee nap and the tablets seem to have worked now." she said as she lifted her head off Virgil's lap.

"So you are not feeling light headed or anything?"

"No nothing like that Virg."

"You know Jo we are going to have to go to the mainland to get the wedding licence or apply for it at least." said Virgil as the thought suddenly occurred to him.

"I know it's just the thought of going to the mainland with the kidnappers still about Virg...I just don't want to go over there knowing that something like that might happen again." Jo explained as tears came to her eyes.

"Hey come here." he said as he pulled Jo into a hug, once Jo had calmed down a little she looked at Virgil.

"I am so sorry."

"Look Jo don't keep saying that. I know you really didn't say much after the kidnapping but I am here if you want to talk about it." He knew she'd need to get it out at some point.

"Ok thanks Virg I think I really need to talk." said Jo with a small smile.

"You will be ok Jo, because you and Robyn are both my world and I wouldn't want to give up on you and our daughter now. I can't walk away because I love you." He said as he took her both hands in his own and placed them onto his heart.

"I am all yours now Jo." as he gave her a deep kiss.

"Virgil?" Alan called from the intercom .

"Yeah bro?"

"We are about to land is Jo ready?" asked Alan, sounding worried that Jo may have been sick in his bird.

"Don't worry Alan I haven't been sick in your bird, the sickness tablets seem to have helped me a bit." laughed Jo and Virgil smiled on at his wife-to-be.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"TB3 to base." called Alan

"Hey Son you want clearance for landing?" Jeff asked his youngest son as his eyes flicked over the screens in front of him.

"Yeah please dad!"

"Ok you are clear for landing son and you are coming home just at the right time too because dinner is nearly out." Jeff smiled, knowing both his sons would be ready for food right about now.

"Ok thanks for that dad, we are landing now." said Alan as he signed off to land his bird.

_**A/N: A big thank you to my beta reader for all her help with this story. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far xxxxxxxxxx**_


	12. Chapter 12: talking Jo round

_**The wedding**_

_**Chapter 12: Talking Jo into Going to the mainland**_

As TB3 landed Virgil was still worried about Jo so he took her down to the sickbay to be checked out.

"Virg I'll be ok, honestly I feel fine now." Jo urged to no avail.

"I know Jo but I'd rather you get checked out by Tin-tin or Brains." said Virgil as he took her into the sickbay.

"Hey Virgil, is everything ok with Jo?" asked Tin-Tin as she helped Virgil move Jo onto a bed, as she just had passed out on Virgil again.

"Not really Tin-Tin she was almost sick going up to 5 then she became worse when we were on the way down." explained Virgil with worry in his voice.

"Did John give her any sickness pills at all before she left 5?" Asked Tin-Tin.

"Yeah he did but I don't think the pills were doing their job, she didn't seem to have any reaction to them."

"Ok look why don't you go and get some dinner and I will keep Jo here to rest." Tin-Tin suggested.

"I really want to stay here with Jo Tin-Tin; I don't really feel all that hungry to be honest, I am more worried about Jo now." He said, stroking her hair.

"Ok I will go ahead upstairs and let everyone know that you are down here with Jo and will bring your dinners down to you." offered Tin-Tin.

"Thanks for that, could you also bring Robyn down after she's had her dinner?" Asked Virgil with a smile, grateful for the young girls help.

"Ok Virgil." she said as she left the sickbay and went up stairs to leave both Virgil and Jo alone to talk.

"Jo can you hear me?" said Virgil as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Virg what happened?" She asked as her eyes flickered open.

"You kinda of passed out on the way in here, Tin-Tin helped me get you into a bed... Jo I have been really worried about you." he said as he put a hand onto hers.

"I am so sorry."

"You don't have to be Jo you know that...you know we are going to have to plan a day for us to go over to the mainland to get this wedding licence?" He hated bringing it up again but she had to realise she couldn't hide out for ever.

"I know we have to but I don't think that I could face it at the moment, you know that Penny brought me and Robyn here for our protection until this mess with the kidnapping gets sorted out, you heard Penny i can't go back there just yet!" She felt herself growing angry with her fiancé.

"Jo I really want you to face this fear of yours because if you don't it means we can't get married and I want to marry as soon as I can plus I don't want to hold anything back."

"I know Virg but it's just going to be really hard for me you know." They were getting nowhere.

"And I can understand how hard it was for you but you don't have to face this on your own, you have me, Penny, and even my family to get you through this."

"Virgil can we please talk about this later I just don't want to talk about it now!" Jo said as she turned on her side in the bed.

"All I am saying is you can't avoid the mainland forever Jo!"

"I am just really scared Virg, what if I never get over it at all?" She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Ok here is what I am going to do, I am going to go and get Penny and have a word with her because if I can't get through to you she will Jo." said Virgil as he walked out of the sickbay with anger evident on his face, leaving Jo to cry herself to sleep

Virgil came out of the sickbay and went up to the dining room where everyone was having dinner.

"Daddy, where is mummy?" Asked Robyn as she spotted her father walking into the room.

"She is just resting Angel, Penny could I have a word with you a sec?" Penny looked concerned.

"Sure Virgil dear, what's on your mind?" Asked Penny as she followed Virgil out of the dining room and into the hall way.

"Its Jo...we really need to go to the mainland to get this wedding sorted but Jo doesn't want to go over to the mainland...she's scared that the kidnapping is going to happen again and I don't know how to convince her that it'll be okay." He was exasperated and just didn't know what to do.

"Where is she now my dear boy?" asked Lady Penelope who by now was getting really worried about her little sister, she thought that she had gotten over that by now.

"She is lying in the sickbay resting and i am really worried about her Penny." He sighed.

"Ok let me go and deal with that little sister of mine, you go and spend some time with your daughter." She gave him a smile that she hoped would hide her worries.

"Ok Penny thanks, I just feel really helpless at the moment about it." Virgil wandered over to Robyn.

Penny swiftly made her way down to the sickbay to talk with her sister.

"Jo?"

"Hi Penny." Jo gave her sister a watery smile.

"What happened there with you and Virgil? I thought that you and him were getting on more." Penny was concerned.

"We are its just...he said something about going over to the mainland to sort this wedding out and I told him that I was nowhere near ready for it...but I thought I had gotten over it Penny!"

"I thought you had too my darling." said Lady Penelope as she pulled her little sister into a hug.

"How am I ever going to get over this Penny? I really do want to marry Virgil and like he says we can't get married unless we go to the mainland...God Penny I am so in love with Virgil and I don't ever want to lose him."

"Well then here is an idea, why don't you and Virgil come back over home with me and Parker? We can make sure you get what you need for this wedding plus you can decide if you want to move here with Virgil full time." In all honesty Penny had been thinking about it for a while. Jo thought for a moment before replying.

"Yeah I think that is a great idea but I feel really awful about what I said to Virg, I didn't mean it sis." Jo said, almost close to tears now.

"Why don't I go and get him back in here to talk to you? I am sure he knows how hard this is for you to do."

"Yeah I think he does."

"Well apart from that entire ordeal, how are you feeling now?" Penny said stroking her sisters hair.

"Not too bad but I don't think i will be going back up to space anytime soon." Jo said to her sister with a laugh trying to cheer herself up a bit.

Just then Virgil came walking into the sickbay with Robyn in his arms.

"Hey, I think that someone wants to see her mummy." said Virgil.

"Mummy is you ok? Because Daddy said you were sick!" Asked Robyn as she climbed onto the bed beside her mother.

"Yeah I am fine sweetie but you know what?"

"What mummy?" asked Robyn?

"I could really do with a big hug from you and daddy to make me feel better, how about it?" asked Jo as she opened her arms for both Robyn and Virgil to join her, just as Virgil and Robyn move into give Jo a hug Virgil says

"Jo I am so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered to her.

"Its ok Virg, I honestly thought that I had got over all that." said Jo as she pulled apart from Virgil and Robyn so she could get up out of the bed.

"Jo you feeling better if you want to get up then?" Asked Virgil, still slightly worried.

"Yeah I am feeling lots better and I am in serious need of some food right now." she said as Virgil give her a hand up out of the bed and all four of them left the sickbay to go to the dining room. As they were walking, Robyn said:

"Mummy, Daddy are you coming to see mine and Uncle Gordy's prank on Uncle Scott? Tin-Tin is going to give me a hand too!" She said with a cheeky look on her face.

"When have you got this planned Angel?" Asked Virgil with a smile at his daughter.

"Hopefully by the pool tomorrow when Uncle Scott is taking his nap." Robyn explained with a laugh.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, would we Virg?" said Jo as she smiled at her husband to be as they entered the dining room.

"What took you two so long getting in here for dinner?" asked Scott with a curious look.

"Mummy was ill Uncle Scott, so Daddy was making sure that she was ok!" Robyn jumped in and said before Scott could say anything else.

"You ok now Jo?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah I am thanks, just needed a bit of a lay down that's all." Jo replied, relieved that her stomach had settled.

"Grandma?"

"Yes Dear?"

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me and Jo, just a nice small dinner would have been fine." said Virgil as he, Jo and Robyn set down at the dinner table

"No I wanted to my dears; it's not every day that one of my Grandsons is getting married after all"

"You have a point there Mother." said Jeff with a smile as Alan came walking in with Gordon.

"Alan?"

"Yeah Virg?" He said, still laughing at something Gordon had said.

"Would you like to join me and Jo on the beach later so that you could meet Robyn properly and get to know her?" Virgil suggested.

"That I would love to do Virg hey is that Robyn there?" said Alan as he looked over at the young girl who was trying to hide in close to her mother.

_**A/N: A big thank you to my beta reader for getting this back to me. Yes fingers crossed it will be the Prank on Scott in the next chapter. Going away this weekend which is why that i am updating early. Feeling lots better now guys and i am back to my writing again. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. So please review xxxxxxxxx**_


	13. Chapter 13: Talking about The Wedding

_**The wedding**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone so sorry about the delay in this chapter. I had writers block for the best part of 3 days not really knowing what i was doing with this chapter. A big thank you goes out to my beta reader who has been ill, Get well soon honey x. Anyways thank you all so much for all the reviews. hopefully the story will get good, now i know where i am going with it.**_

_**Chapter 13: Talking about the Wedding at last**_

Since everyone had now finished having dinner and Virgil, Jo and Alan decided to take Robyn down to the beach. As they were enjoying a lovely walk, Robyn stopped and asked her parents the question that was running through her mind.

"Mummy, Daddy?" She said, confusion etched on her face.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Where is Uncle John? He said that he would take me out to see the stairs tonight." said Robyn, looking a bit sad.

"He had to go away Angel...but we can call him before you go to bed and tell him good night, would you like that?" Said Virgil as he picked her up, bouncing her on her hip and making her giggle.

"Ok Daddy." She said, still sad at John being away.

"Virg?" A voice asked.

"Yeah Alan?" Virgil turned round to see his brother.

"If you and Jo want to take a walk, I can maybe keep Robyn here and help her build a sand castle." said Alan as he looked over at Robyn.

"Do you want to stay with Uncle Alan sweetie? I am sure you could tell him all about your joke that you and Uncle Gordon are going to do." Jo said, trying to cheer up her daughter.

"Yeah Dad said something about it and I wouldn't mind joining in ether." said Alan with a laugh, earning a smile from his neice.

"I think I will stay with Uncle Alan and tell him about the joke." Robyn said, smiling at the thought.

"Ok Angel, we will see you both in 20 minutes then."

Virgil and Jo left Alan and Robyn so they could take a walk on the beach.

"Look Jo about earlier..." Virgil started.

"Virg don't worry about it, I know that we have to go to the mainland at some point so Penny had suggested that we go back over with her. She said that she would help us get sorted for the wedding plus plan a date as well." explained Jo, still feeling nervous about the idea of going to the mainland.

"Jo I have been thinking. You know that I wanted Dad to close down IR for a couple of days?"

"Yeah?"

"Well what if we got married on the mainland with Penny, Parker and maybe John there as witnesses, that way Dad wouldn't have to close IR plus the others will be there if a call comes in." Virgil didn't like the thought of his brothers not being present but closing down IR was a huge ask.

"That sounds like a really good plan, when I marry you then I am hoping to move over here with you permanently."

"You sure you wouldn't want to move over here before that?" asked Virgil with a cheeky smile.

"I would but I still do have a job to go back to Virg and still have friends over there too."

"I know you do Jo and I wouldn't exact you to do it right away, just when you are ready." said Virgil as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Now that felt great." said Jo as they pulled apart.

"And I am sure it will be evening better once we are married, so when is Penny going back home then?" Asked Virgil changing the subject.

"I think in a couple of days time, why what are you thinking?"

"Well we could maybe go over with Penny and start planning this wedding, once we make a start, we will know where we stand." Jo thought about it for a moment before answering.

"We could do that."

"You know Jo a small wedding wouldn't do us any harm then we could maybe have a blessing here on the island, something where the whole family could be there. Jo have you got any other family apart from Penny?" Asked Virgil.

"I was adopted; I don't really know who my real parents are." Jo explained.

"Would you like to find them before the wedding?" asked Virgil as he took Jo's hands in his and stood facing her.

"I don't know Virg, I hadn't really thought about it to be honest and I don't know if I could handle getting disappointed if I did find them and they turn out not to be what I expected."

"Well that is another thing worth thinking about because you will never know unless you try and I am sure that Penny can give you a hand with that as well." Jo couldn't help but feel nervous about the prospect; it wasn't like she hadn't thought about it before.

"Penny also did say to me if I wanted to search for my parents then she would be happy to help me out with that."

"Jo believe me when I tell you that no mother would want to miss her daughter's wedding, it might even surprise you to find out who you are related to." He couldn't help but smile at his fiancé. She seemed so happy at the thought.

"Well I kinda have a song that I think we should use as the first dance at our wedding." said Jo with a nervous smile.

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Well it's a song from a boy band called Westlife; it's called Angel's wings."

"Can't say that i have heard of it." said Virgil, boy bands really weren't his sort of thing.

"Well I could maybe sing it to you, because I know it off by heart more or less." She suggested.

"Are you good?"

"Why don't you listen for yourself?" Asked Jo

Now Jo started to sing:

"_**I would die for you, lay down my life for you  
>The only thing that means everything to me<br>'Cause when you're in my arms, you make me prouder than  
>Than anything I ever could achieve<strong>_

And you make everything that used to seem so big  
>Seem to be so small since you arrived<p>

On angel's wings, an angelical formation  
>Angel's wings, like letters in the sky<br>Now I know, no matter what the question  
>That love is the answer, it's written on angel's wings<p>

And I often wonder why, someone as flawed as I  
>Deserves to be as happy as you make me, oh yeah<br>So as the years roll by, I'll be there by your side  
>I'll follow you wherever your heart takes me<p>

'Cause you make everything that used to be so big  
>Seem to be so small since you arrived<p>

On angel's wings, an angelical formation  
>Angel's wings, like letters in the sky<br>Now I know, no matter what the question  
>That love is the answer, it's written on angel's wings<p>

Now anyone who's felt the touch of heaven in their lives  
>Will know the way I'm feeling, looking in my baby's eyes<br>That's why I can't bear to be too far away  
>I know that God must love me 'cause he sent you to me<p>

On angel's wings, an angelical formation  
>Angel's wings, like letters in the sky<br>Now I know, no matter what the question  
>That love is the answer, it's written on angel's wings<p>

Love is the answer, it's written on angel's wings"

__ Jo finished and looked over at Virgil, who by now had tears rolling down both cheeks.

"Wow Jo didn't know that you were that good of a singer." said Virgil as he pulled Jo close to him for a kiss and hug.

"Virg?"

"Yeah honey?"

"I think we need to head back now to get Robyn so we can get her ready for bed." Jo suggested although she was reluctant to leave her current position.

"Do we really have to Jo? I am sure that Alan is doing a great job looking after Robyn." He was still holding Jo close not wanting to let her go.

"Yes we do Mr." said Jo as they both began make their way back to where Alan was playing with Robyn.

"Hey Alan, how are you and Robyn getting on?" asked Jo as she watched her daughter.

"Oh we are getting on great." Alan replied smiling at his neice.

"Mum, uncle Alan told me that he would want to help me and Uncle Gordon pull our prank on Uncle Scott." Robyn said with tiredness in her eyes.

"Really Angel?" laughed Virgil as he picked Robyn up and the four of them made their way back up to the house again.


	14. Chapter 14: Getting Robyn ready for bed

_**The wedding**_

**_ AN/Hi everyone. Thanks so much for all the reviews to this story, it means a lot to know that you guys are still interested in it. Thanks again to my wonderful beta reader Rosa241. Enjoy and by the way Scott's prank is in the next chapter. Because i wrote it over my Easter Break. Hope everyone had a nice Easter xxxx_**

_**Chapter 14: Getting Robyn to bed**_

Half an hour later Virgil, Jo and Alan finally made it back up to the house. Virgil and Jo went straight into the office to call John so that Robyn could say good night to him.

"Come in." called Jeff, sitting behind his desk drinking coffee, as Virgil knocked.

"Hey dad, do you mind if we give John a call so that Robyn can say good night to him before we put her to bed?" Asked Virgil as Jo and Robyn walked into the office.

"Sure son, how are the wedding plans coming along now?" Asked Jeff with a smile.

"We will come back down once we get Robyn to bed and let you know how things are going." said Jo, she knew that everyone would be asking them this every time someone saw them.

"Ok look I am going to leave the two of you to it. I am going to going to go and get more coffee and something to eat." Jeff said as he made to leave.

"Erm Dad?"

"Yes Virgil?"

"How many cups of coffee have you had today?" Virgil already knew the answer.

"Not enough son that's for sure!"

"Well be careful on the coffee Dad." He couldn't help but worry for his father.

"I will." said Jeff as he walked out of the office looking for more coffee.

"Ok Base calling TB5."

"TB5 here base what can I do for you?" Asked John as he popped up on screen.

"Hey Johnny just called up so that Robyn could say good night to you."

"Oh no I completely forgot that i was meant to take Robyn to see the stars tonight," said John, looking sorry about the whole thing.

"Uncle John?"

"Yes Robyn?" John replied, he could tell from the smile on her face that he had been forgiven.

"Uncle Gordon and Uncle Alan are both helping me pull a prank on Uncle Scott!" She was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"When will that be?" John asked his niece with a laugh.

"Tomorrow when Uncle Scott is taking his nap by the pool."

"Such a shame i won't be there to see it but Virg?" He said to his brother.

"Yeah John?"

"I so want photos of that joke and poor Scott. Looks like the terrible two is going to turn into the terrible three now!"

"Yeah I can just see it now, Gordon plus Alan getting the blame for every joke that Robyn does." said Virgil with a laugh at the thought of both Alan and Gordon getting the blame on everything.

"Virg?"

"Yeah Jo?"

"Whatever you do don't encourage her please because you will put ideas our daughters head." replied Jo with a frown.

"Too late for that mum." said Robyn who was giving her father a cheeky grin.

"Oh it's so going to be scary when Alan and Gordon team up with Robyn now, won't it sweetie?" asked John with a smile.

"Yep anyway good night Uncle John, love you." said Robyn as Jo lifted her into her arms to take her up to bed.

"Love you too sweetie be good for mom and Dad ok."

"I will Uncle John."

"Ok Virg I better go here, i think that there is a storm heading our way so i am just keeping an eye on it." John said all seriousness back in his voice.

"Ok speak to you soon bro." said Virgil

"Ok bro TB5 out."

Now that Robyn had said good night to John her parents took her up to her bedroom to get her ready for bed. She'd had a busy day getting to know her Uncles.

"Mum, Dad?"

"Yes Angel." Jo replied as she helped Robyn into her pyjamas.

"Are we going to live here forever?"

"Not sure yet Sweetie, would you like it here?" Asked Jo with a smile as Robyn climbed into bed.

"I think that i would plus it means more time with daddy too."

"Ok Angel i am sure that mummy and i can have a talk about it later, can't we Jo?" Asked Virgil as he looked over at her.

"Yeah we can." said Jo as she tucked Robyn into bed for the night.

"So who do you want to read you, your bedtime story Angel?"

"I think mummy should do it tonight Daddy but you can get me up in the morning if you want." Robyn said, not wanting her father to feel left out.

"Ok Angel, Jo I am going to see Dad and the others downstairs, do you want me to come and get you once Robyn is a sleep?"

"I think that I will be ok to find my way back"

"Ok Jo, night Angel see you in the morning." said Virgil with a smile, giving Robyn a kiss and a hug good night.

"Daddy?" He heard as he went to leave.

"Yes Angel."

"Are you not going to give mummy a hug too." asked Robyn with a smile on her face.

"Oh i will get one later on sweetie." Jo said, smiling down at her daughter as Virgil left.

Virgil made his way back down to Jeff's office, where he knew everyone was waiting on him.

"Come in"

"Hey Dad, Hey guys what's going on?"

"Nothing bro we just want to let you know that we are all behind you marrying Jo and all, I think that all of us have also fallen in love with Robyn too." said Scott, quickly getting to the point like always.

"Thanks guys that means a lot to me knowing that, it's a really good job that everyone is here because Jo and I have decided what we are doing for the wedding, I think that our idea will suite everyone." said Virgil.

"At last." said Scott with a smile.

"What do you mean by that Scott?"

"Well all I am saying is that it took the two of you long enough to work it out."

"Oh come on Scott would you leave Virgil be." said Alan.

"Thanks for the buddy." said Virgil as Jo walked into the office.

"Hey everyone."

"So what have you two got planned for this wedding?" then asked Penny, eager to get back to topic at hand.

"Well we were thinking maybe a small wedding on the mainland with you, Parker, Oh dad"

"Yes son"

"Can you call John because I want him to hear this too?

"Ok Son, Base from TB5."

"Hey Dad is anything wrong?" Asked John with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No nothing is wrong John, it's just that both Virgil and Jo have got something to tell us and they wanted you to hear it too."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well we both decided to go for a small wedding on the mainland with Penny, Parker, and maybe John as a witnesses." said Virgil.

"Well how come you're not picking me?" Asked Scott.

"Because you are needed here Scott for IR plus when we plan on going to the mainland it will be Alan's turn for TB5."

"You know Scott, your brother is right, you will be needed for IR, plus i am sure that Gordon can handle TB2." Jeff said, trying to calm things down.

"Then what happens if we need to take TB4?" Asked Gordon.

"Well we will leave TB1 behind and Scott fly's TB2 if that happens."

"You happy to come along John?" Asked Virgil.

"Yes i am really happy thanks bro," said John while giving Scott evil grin.

"We still need to get a date together for it." said Jo, her head in thought.

"Why don't i do so some researching for the two of you, see where you can get married my dears?" asked Lady Penelope.

"That would be great thanks sis." Jo said hugging her sister.

"And i will pay for the whole wedding and evening getting the wedding licence for you two."

"Dad i know this is short notice but would you mind paying for the honeymoon suite too" asked Virgil.

"What are you two trying to tell us?" asked Alan.

"Well once we get married we are going to have our honeymoon in the same place." said Jo.

"Ok i will think about it, so why don't you two go and spend sometime with each other."

"Thanks Dad i think we will."

As soon as both Jo and Virgil had left the office Jeff said to everyone.

"Boy this is going to be an interesting wedding."

"You know since we are all not going to be there you could always do a blessing for them." said John as he thought about it.

"You know that is a great idea son."


	15. Chapter 15: Pranking Uncle Scott

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 15: Pranking Uncle Scott**_

_****_**_A/N: _Hey guys this much be a record for me updating 2 chapters in one night. A really big thank you again to my wonderful beta reader Rosa241. This chapter is the funnish one yet. so enjoy xx**

The next morning Jo and Virgil were coming out of Virgil's bedroom when Alan walked by them and noticed the two coming out.

"So I am guessing then that Jo never slept in the guest room last night?" Asked Alan, with a cheeky smile.

"And what has this got to do with you Alan? We are a newly engaged couple here and want to get some alone time." said Virgil.

"But still if Dad or Penny hear about this, they are going to blow their tops once they find out." said Alan, still grinning.

"You know kiddo your room is just next to mine and I know for a fact that you have Tin-Tin in there with you and never have I once told dad, so the best thing you can do right now is return the favour and keep that mouth of yours shut." Said Virgil as he and Jo walked passed Alan into Robyn's bedroom.

"Morning Angel, how are you today?"

"I am fine daddy but I can't wait for later today. When I prank Uncle Scott with Gordon and Tin-Tin's help and maybe Uncle Alan joining too." as she bounced up and down in the bed.

"Ok sweetie why don't we get you ready then so we could go down for breakfast." Jo asked her daughter with a smile as she climbed down of the bed.

"Mummy can daddy help me get dressed please?"

"She is all yours Virg, I am going to go and have a chat with Penny and see when she is planning on going home, hopefully will be in the next couple of days so we can get things moving for this wedding." said Jo.

"Robyn will you be ok a sec? I just need a word with mum here."

"I will be fine daddy."

Virgil walked Jo out of Robyn's bedroom and into the hall.

"Jo are you ok...about last night? I didn't really want push you into doing anything." said Virgil as he looked Jo in the eyes and took her hands in his.

"No, really it was just really nice to know how it felt waking up to you every morning, knowing that this could be the rest of my life with you more or less." She replied with a genuine smile.

"So you are ok with it then, I never thought that I would hear you say that about the wedding. You think that you will be all right about going to the mainland?" Asked Virgil with a worried gaze, he was still worried about her reaction to it.

"Well if I have you and Penny then I don't need to worry plus Penny said that there is a few wedding functions about now, so we could go to them." Jo said, still a little nervous.

"That sounds like a plan."

"I guess I better let you go and get Robyn ready because she is all excited about pulling this joke on Scott." said Jo with a laugh

"Ok then see you down at breakfast Jo." said Virgil as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Jo made her way down to Penny's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." called Penny.

"Hey Penny."

"Good morning my darling what can I do for you this fine morning?" As she got up and pulled Jo into a sisterly hug.

"When are you thinking of going home because Virgil and I would want to come with you to get this wedding sorted plus you said something about some wedding functions that are happening now. We were thinking of going to them."

"That is a great idea, I want to get Parker to get those boxes down for so you can see what's in them from your adopted parents so it's a good thing that Virgil is coming back over because i think that you are going to need him there." replied Lady Penelope.

"I know Penny, would you also be ok with helping me find out about my real parents, I would like to find them before my wedding if it is possible."

"I am sure that I could help you out there." said Penny as they left the bedroom and walked down to the kitchen to join everyone for breakfast.

"So sis where did you sleep last night?" Asked Lady Penelope with a smile.

"Promise you won't get mad if i tell you this?" Asked Jo.

"You know you can tell me anything dear."

"Well put it this way I didn't sleep in the guest room last night and no nothing happened last night, just wanted to know how it felt to be laying next to Virgil every morning." She told Penny with a small smile.

"And how did it feel?"

"It felt great and I so can't wait to get married now, you know Robyn has been asking if we are planning on staying forever."

"Oh God love her, she very much likes it here and seems to be getting to know everyone. But have you evening thought about it yourself Jo, I mean there is still your work to go to plus your friends." Penny explained, trying to be logical.

"Well my friends i can keep in contact though my phone and the internet, so there is just work to worry about."

"Well if you wanted I could call them for you and tell them that Jeff Tracy is taking you on as private nurse for the island." She suggested.

"Does Jeff even know about this Penny?"

"He does my dear but i think he will ask you about taking on a job here, even if it is just running the sickbay, and treating the boys as they come home from a rescue if they get hurt." replied Penny.

"You know Penny there is one thing that I am not looking forward to and that's seeing Virgil go out and not knowing what is happening to him." Jo said, a shudder running down her spine at the thought.

"At least now Virgil has two people to come home to other then his family. To where he could come and talk to you if a mission goes wrong at least you are here, you and Robyn are Virgil's world Jo he would do everything he can to make sure you two are safe now."

"Robyn seems to enjoy having Virgil around and thanks by the way for telling Virgil to stay with Robyn while I was kidnapped. Ever since then I think that both Virgil and Robyn are that little bit closer now." explained Jo, grateful for her sisters actions.

"Jo you don't have to thank me you know that." Lady Penelope said as they walked into the dining room where almost everyone was.

"Morning all." said Lady Penelope as she and Jo sat down at the table

"Where are Robyn and Virgil?" Asked Gordon with a smile on his face, he was looking forward to working with Robyn.

"He is just getting Robyn ready now Gordon, you wouldn't believe how excited she is about helping you with this prank."

"Well this may surprise you Jo but most of the prank was Robyn's idea, which I think you and Virg are going to like." His cheeky grin was now growing.

"Yep, all I am saying is that Robyn is a true Tracy if she really enjoys this then." said Gordon. Just then, Virgil came in with Robyn who looked over at Gordon.

"Robyn have you got another idea for this prank?"

"Yeah I was thinking after all the makeup why not put Scott in a pair of ladies flipfots too"

"Now that is a plan, told you it was you own daughters idea and her idea alone."

Everyone stopped talking when Scott walked into the room.

"Morning guys, how come everyone is so quiet when I walk in?"

"Oh it is just something that Gordon said he was going to do." Penny replied, hoping not to give too much away.

"I so hope that i am not the victim of whatever you are planning Gordon" said Scott with the don't mess with me first thing in the morning look on his face.

"Here you go bro get this down you." said Virgil as he handed the coffee over to his eldest brother to wake him up.

"Thanks Virg. Look I am going to take this with me back down to TB1 as I am still doing the repairs to both the hanger and TB1." He didn't look pleased about this.

"Scott?"

"Yeah Virg?"

"Don't push yourself doing these repairs, you do need a break at some point, I know that you want to get TB1 ready for the next call out but everyone needs a break."

"Ok i get it. What is everyone else doing then?" Asked Scott.

"Well you and me Jo need to go and talk to dad and Penny about this wedding, we really should be thinking about leaving for the mainland soon." Virgil said to his future wife.

"Yeah that's a good idea, Gordon you ok to take Robyn for a few hours for us?" Asked Jo with a smile knowing that Gordon would take that was a hint to start the joke on Scott.

"Sure no problem Jo, hey Robyn why don't we go and get Tin-Tin and get started?" said Gordon as he took Robyn by the hand and led her from the dining room.

"What the heck is Gordon Planning?"

"Oh I don't know Scott but i am sure that Robyn will keep Gordon on his toes now." said Jo with a smile as she and Virgil left for the office to talk to Jeff and Penny. As Virgil and Jo make their way down to the office, Virgil says

"I am so looking forward to seeing what Gordon and Robyn have got planned for Scott. It should be really good because Scott hasn't been pranked in a long time." Virgil replied as he thought back.

"Gordon is going to be a bad influence on Robyn that's for sure." She said as Virgil knocked on the office door.

"Come in."

"Hey Dad just come in to ask you if I could have another few days off so that Jo and I can go and get this wedding sorted?" Virgil knew his dad would say yes but thought it best to ask.

"That's ok but make sure you are up to date with TB2 repairs before you go." Jeff said.

"That is fine dad."

"Jeff there is also a few wedding functions that i would like for Virgil and Jo to go to, so that it gives them ideas for the wedding you know." said Lady Penelope with a smile.

"So how long are we talking?"

"Maybe about a couple of months to work out the planning of the wedding."

"Ok well let me know how you get on with them and if there is anything I can help the two of you with don't be scared to ask." said Jeff with a smile as he pulled Virgil and Jo into a hug.

"And Jo?"

"Yes Jeff."

"I should really have said this a long time ago to you"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the family Jo I am sure that you will do Virgil proud as his wife. Once you both get married of course." He smiled as he spoke.

"I know I will." said Jo as Vigil put her arms around her.

"You know dad why don't you and Penny join us by the pool because Robyn is about to start their prank on Scott."

"How do you know?" asked Jo

"Gordon just sent me a signal from his watch to say that he is ready for us to come out."

Everyone headed out to the pool area where they saw both Gordon and Robyn along with Tin-Tin moving in front of Scott.

"Ok Gordon could you hand us the makeup so we can apply it on Scott?"

"Sure thing."

"Ok here we go, Gordon could you give us the foundation?"

"Sure here you go Robyn." Said Gordon, Robyn now applied it with Tin-Tin watching for support.

"Ok now we want eye shadow." Said Tin-Tin with a smile, struggling not to giggle.

"What colour?" Gordon asked, mesmorised by the amount Tin-tin had brought with her.

"Well uncle Gordy I'd say pink so it makes Uncle Scott look like a girl." laughed Robyn as she said that. Tin-Tin quickly applied the eye shadow.

"Now this is looking great ok Gordon hand us the Lipstick." Tin-Tin smiled even wider at the sight of the oldest brother now.

"Ok what colour do you want this time?"

"What do you think Robyn?" asked Tin-Tin

"Bright red!"

"Ok." Tin-Tin handed the lipstick over to Robyn to apply.

"Now everyone that is Scott done just have to wait on him waking up and have him walk around the island looking like this for the day." said Gordon with an evil laugh, Robyn joining in with him.

"You know Gordon none of us will be able to keep a straight face with out laughing and i don't think it will take Scott long to realise what the three of you have done to him." Jo said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey guys."

"Yes Alan?"

"Mind if i take a photo so i can post it to John for him to see?"

"Sure Alan just be really quick about it, don't want Scotty waking up from his nap just yet." said Gordon with a big smile on his face.

"Gordon?"

"Yes Dad?"

"You know that once Scott wakes up you are getting the blame for all of this and you can't pass the blame onto Robyn and Tin-Tin." said Jeff with a hint of warning in his voice.

"But Dad."

"It's ok Granddad I will make sure that Uncle Gordon gets the blame for this." Said Robyn with a laugh as she disappeared back inside with her parents.


	16. Chapter 16: Uncle Scotty's reaction

_** The Wedding**_

_**Chapter16: Scott's reaction**_

_**AN: A big big thank you to my beta reader again xx**_

To get away from the pool Virgil decided to take both Jo and Robyn for a tour around the TB hangers, just to keep out of the way of things, so when Scott woke up Robyn was nowhere to be found. Virgil, Jo and Robyn reached TB2'S hanger and stood on the balcony overlooking TB2.

"So Daddy do you fly this big plane?" asked Robyn, amazement in her voice.

"I sure do Angel and I also operate most of the equipment as well." Virgil replied, laughing at her wide eyes.

"You know something Virg I wouldn't mind a look about TB2 and having a look at the sickbay in 2 either." Jo said, voicing her thoughts from the last few days.

"Thought you might want to Jo, I am sure that Dad will offer you a job here."

"Yeah I hope so." She said honestly.

"Jo you ok honey, you look a wee bit worried." said Virgil as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"To be really honest Virg I am really not looking forward to you going out on a rescue, just sitting and wondering if you are coming home or not..."She trailed off, unwilling to voice the thoughts.

"Jo can we talk more about this once we get Robyn something to do?"

Jeff called Virgil and Jo back up to the office again where Lady Penelope was waiting along with him.

"Hey Dad you wanted to see us?" Asked Virgil as he moved Robyn over to the piano again for her lesson.

"Just want to ask Jo if you would be willing to run the sickbay here on the island, you can become our nurse because I have been looking for someone to come along so that I could take pressure off Brains on that side...he is not the best for medicine and that sort of thing plus you'll be working alongside Virgil. He _is_ the doctor in the family, so what do you think?" Asked Jeff with a smile at his future daughter in law.

"I would be happy to Jeff, if it's ok with both Virgil and Brains but it means that i need to contract my work and let them know about this Job offer."

"I can write you a letter to take with you when you go to the mainland."

"Speaking of which my dears, when are you wanting to go over to the mainland?" asked Lady Penelope keen to get going with the wedding.

"Well if Dad doesn't mind we could go over tonight and starting getting things sorted for this wedding. Jo?" Virgil turned to her.

"Yeah Virg?"

"You ok with this, it means if we go over tonight then nothing will happen to you or Robyn, we can get Robyn ready for bed like we did when we were coming over here." said Virgil as he helped Robyn play again.

"Like I said to you before Virg, I will be fine so long as I have you and Penny to keep an eye on me, I really do want to marry you." said Jo with a smile.

"That's good to hear my dear, I am so proud of you...that you are managing to get over your fear that you know that we are here to support you." just then the rescue alarm went off and almost instantly John called from TB5.

"What have you got John?" Jeff asked as everyone filed into the office for the details including Scott who was still covered in ladies makeup.

"A group of young kids were on a school trip when their bus ran off a cliff, the kids are all under 8 and there is two teachers with them." John explained quickly.

"Where about is this John?" asked Jeff.

"It's in LA Dad but when the police called me they also told me that the kids could be in more danger."

"Why is that John?"

"Well there could also be bomb in the bus itself." Johns expression went pale and serious.

"Ok then John tell them we are on our way, Scott?" Jeff said, turning to his eldest.

"You got it Dad." just as Scott moves over to his access to TB1 Robyn calls out to him, who is the only one trying not to laugh.

"Uncle Scott?"

"Yes Robyn?"He asked only for her to dissolve into laughter.

"I think what Robyn is trying to tell you is to get yourself cleaned up son before you head out on that mission." said Jeff, struggling to hide a smile.

"Why do I need to clean up?" Asked Scott.

"Because believe it or not Uncle Scott but Uncle Gordy and Uncle Alan done a prank on you and it is really funny looking now." Robyn said with an evil smirk.

"Here son take this mirror and look for yourself."

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Who did this? And what did I say this morning to you Gordy?"Scott said, rounding on his brother.

"We didn't think you meant it bro but...hey it was Robyn's idea?" Gordon complained.

"Hey don't go blaming Robyn for this, she is only 5 not 15." said Jo with a laugh.

Scott left to quickly get himself cleaned up whilst John explained the rest of the details to everyone else.

"Ok so Virgil it looks like that you are going to need double crew out there and I am sure that both Gordon and Alan can handle some kids."

"That's fine, Dad so we are going to need the rescue platform then along with any med equipment that we can carry then." asked Virgil. Scott came walking into the office looking a lot better because Tin-Tin helped remove the make up.

"Now your looking better Uncle Scott." Robyn said still smiling.

"Ok Scott John will fill you in once you are under way and Virgil will be following you in TB2 with Alan and Gordon as double crew."

"Ok dad, see you three soon." said Scott as he left for TB1.

"Dad can I get a really quick word with Jo before I leave...it's her first time seeing me go out on a mission."

"Sure Son, Gordon why don't you go with Alan now and prep TB2 for Virgil by that time you should be ready to go." Jeff knew the couple needed a bit time.

"Ok dad lets go Alan." Both Gordon and Alan left, Virgil took Jo onto the balcony while Jeff kept an eye on Robyn who was sitting at the piano.

"Jo you ok?"

"To be honest not really, you are about to go out and I can't help but worry that you are not going to come back. I can't be a single mum to our little girl now Virg I have done it for 5 years and I don't want to bring our daughter up alone not without you!"

"Everything is going to work out fine Jo plus all my brothers are going to be out there, we always look out for each other you know." Virgil said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"So you sure you'll be fine?" She said with fear in her voice.

"Well if you are still worried why not stay here with Dad and get Robyn her drawing pads to keep her company."

"Look whatever you do just be careful out there and come back to us safely." She ordered.

"I will" said Virgil as he gave Jo a kiss and turned and left to go to TB2.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Would you look after Jo and Robyn for me, make sure they are ok while I am away because I think that Jo is a bit nervous about me leaving." He said, giving Jo a quick glance.

"No problem son."

Virgil left for TB2 glad that he has had a talk with Jo before he had left. He knew that Jo would be a bit nervous about him leaving for a rescue.


	17. Chapter 17: The Rescue

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 17: The Rescue**_

_**_**A/N: Hey all this is first rescue that i managed to write in but it took me like 3 days to come up with it and work it out. Thanks again to my wonderful beta reader Rosa241 for all the support. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Means a lot xxxxx**_  
><strong>_

Over in LA Scott arrived at the danger zone in TB1.

"TB1 to TB5, John anymore news on the suction?" Asked Scott as he checked over the scene.

"Yeah Scott, all the kids on the bus have a disability plus to make things evening harder for us one of the kids is in a wheel chair." Replied John, worry in his voice.

"Well John I am at the danger zone, it looks as if the bus is still up right on the cliff. I don't think this is going too hard for us to deal with."

"Ok I'll call you once I get any more details on that."

"Fine John speak to you soon, TB1 calling TB2"

"TB2 here Scott, anymore news?" Asked Virgil.

"There is, John has just told me that all the kids have a disability plus one of them is in a wheel chair."

"So what's the plan then?" Virgil questioned his brother.

"I want you to send both Gordon and Alan down there on the rescue platform, I want Gordon to operate the platform and I want Alan to go down and help get everyone out of that bus." explained Scott, slipping into commander mode.

"Ok Scott."

"Once you have everyone on bored I want you to hand the controls of two over to Gordon so you can go and give Alan a hand with getting the kids settled in the sickbay for the ride to the nearest hospital."

"F.A.B. Scott TB2 out, Ok Alan and Gordon you better get down to the pod and get ready for me to drop you two down." Virgil quickly ordered his brothers to their positions.

"Ok Virg, come on Gordon lets go and get ready." said Alan as they left the cockpit.

"TB1 calling TB2, what is your E.T.A. now?"

"We are about 10 minutes away from you Scott both Alan and Gordon are down in the pod now getting ready."

"Ok give me a call once you arrive then we can get started."

"F.A.B Scott."

"Virg?"

"Yeah?"

"How did Jo take to you going?" Asked Scott, worrying about his future sister in law.

"She wasn't too bad Scott but I know that she is worried as hell about me and I can't do anything but tell her that everything will be fine, when I know that it may not be fine."

"Well I don't blame her Virg, I am sure it's not easy for Jo to see you go out not knowing what is going to happen."

"Anyway Scott I have arrived at the danger zone"

"We'll let me know when Alan and Gordon are ready to go down." said Scott.

"Will do Scott." Virgil said, signing off.

"TB5 calling TB1."

"Go ahead John." said Scott as his brother flashed up on screen.

"Scott it might be worth lifting the bus with the grads instead."

"What about the bomb that is meant to be on the bus?" asked Scott, clearly not understanding his brothers idea.

"Well Scott you could do a fly by in TB1 and use the new x ray vision on it." suggested John, smiling as realisation dawned on his older brothers face.

"Sorry bro didn't think of that." He said with a sheepish smile.

"TB2 to TB1 we are ready when you are." said Virgil as he called from TB2.

"Hold off on that thought Virg, John said that we could lift the bus using the grads on two."

"But what about the bomb Scott?"

"I am going to do a fly by and see what we have to deal with here."

"F.A.B. Scott let us know what you find, TB2 out."

Scott swiftly did a fly by in TB1 and saw that there was no bomb on the bus. So now they just had to get the kids out of there.

"TB1 to TB.2"

"Go ahead Scott what did you find?" asked Virgil.

"Well it looks like that there is no bomb on the bus and think we can lift it safely with the grads now."

"Ok I will call both Gordon and Alan back up to the cockpit; it might work leaving Gordon down in the sickbay just in case."

"Let me know once you are ready to lift it."

"Ok Scott TB2 out, Alan, Gordon can you two come back up to the cockpit there has been a change of plan." Virgil said.

"What is this change of plan?" asked Gordon as he and Alan headed back up to the cockpit.

"I will tell you two once you get up here guys." Gordon and Alan arrive back in cockpit a moment later where Virgil was doing a bit of thinking.

"So what are we doing now?" asked Alan.

"Well Alan I want you to stay here and help me operate the grabs because we are going to lift the bus and place it back on the road again."

"But what about the bomb on the bus" Alan questioned.

"Scotts done a fly by and there is no bomb there meaning it would be safer to lift the bus now."

"What about the kids and teachers?" Gordon couldn't help but worry.

"They should be fine Gordon, TB2 calling TB5."

"Anything wrong Virg?" asked John

"Have you been in contact with the teachers in the bus?" Virgil asked as he was keen to get started.

"Yeah I was able to get through to them since the police sent me the signal."

"Is everyone safe for lifting now?" asked Virgil.

"They seem to be the teachers told me that no one is hurt so we are safe to lift them out of there." He explained quickly.

"Ok John thanks for that TB2 out, TB2 to TB1."

"TB1 here Virg."

"I may need you to guide us in with the grads Scott, Alan is going to operate the grads now for me."

"Ok Virg, what have you got Gordon doing?" Scott could see his water based brother via the screen.

"Gordon is going to talk to the kids while we lift them off the cliff."

"I am?" said Gordon as he was standing beside Virgil.

"Yes Gordy, you are really good with kids plus you are the best person for the job now."

"Gee thanks Virg." Gordon replied. It was strange sometimes that his brothers saw his serious nature as well as his playful one.

"Your welcome, TB2 to TB5." Virgil replied.

"TB5 here Virg, what can I do for you now?"

"Could you put us though to the teachers on that bus? Gordon is going to talk to the kids while we lift them to safely."

"Ok Virg hang on a sec will you." John contacted the teachers on the bus and told them that Gordon was going to talk to them while they got lifted so the kids were not scared before he put the teachers though to TB2.

"Hello." Said one of the teachers who was on the bus with the kids

"Hello my name is…um…never mind that…I am going to talk to the kids while we get you all lifted off this cliff in one go, how many kids have you go with you?" Asked Gordon as he was trying to get some information.

"We have 12 kids and one of them is wheel chair bound." It was obvious the teacher was scared.

"Are they all safely in their seats ok?"

"Yeah they are all belted up thank goodness." said the teacher

Gordon started to talk to the kids as Virgil and Alan begin to move the bus using the grads as Scott guided them in from TB1. A few minutes later the bus was on the ground safe and The Thunderbirds headed back to base.

"TB1 to TB2 a job well done guys lets head home and do a debrief with Dad." said Scott as he flew ahead.

"F.A.B. Scott I will call dad and let him know for you." said John.

"TB5 calling base."

"Hey John how is everything going over at the danger zone?" Asked Jeff as Jo and Lady Penelope were still in the office waiting on news.

"Everything is fine Dad, Virg managed to use the grads on two, Gordon was talking to the kids when they were being lifted and Alan operated the grabs. All the kids are accounted for." said John who was glad to see the end of this mission.

"Ok John tell everyone well done and tell Virgil that both Jo and Robyn are still here waiting on him to get back." said Jeff with a smile, glad to hear that everything had gone okay.

"Ok Dad will do TB5 out, TB's 1 & 2 from TB5."

"Go ahead John." Both Virgil and Scott said in unison.

"Dad says well done everyone and Virg?"

"Yeah bro."

"Jo and Robyn are both still in Dads office waiting on you."

"Thanks for that John TB2 out." said Virgil with a smile, he was glad that he would be seeing his girls again once he got home.


	18. Chapter 18: what happen to Scott

_**The wedding**_

_**Chapter 18: everyone home safely almost**_

_**A/N: Thanks to my beta reader and so sorry for the cliff hanger again x**_

Back on Tracy Island, everyone was waiting for The Thunderbirds to return home. Jo was standing back on the balcony looking out over the ocean as Lady Penelope walked over towards her.

"Jo darling are you ok with all of this?" Asked Penny because her little sister looked worried as anything.

"I'm fine Penny honest, just didn't expect to be seeing Virgil go out on a mission this soon you know." She explained, her grip on the railing tightening.

"I know it's hard Jo but you will get used to it, Virgil is really good at his job and to be truthful with you I think that he is the most careful of them all. He doesn't take many risks, only when he has too."

"Mummy?" A small voice came from behind them.

"Yes sweetie?" said Jo as she lifted Robyn into her arms and placed her on her hip.

"I really miss Daddy where did he go?" Asked Robyn.

"Daddy is away working honey but he is on his way home now, isn't he Grandpa?" Said Jo as she looked over at Jeff.

"He sure is Robyn and will be very glad to see you."

"Robyn?"

"Yes Auntie Penny?"

"Why don't we go and get your drawing pads so that your mummy and Granddad can have a chance to talk a bit?"

"Ok Auntie Penny." said Robyn as Jo handed her over to her sister and Lady Penelope left the office with Robyn.

"Jo look I am so sorry, if I had of known that Virgil was going to be a father I am sure that he would have been there for you. He evening told me that he planned on marrying just before I called him up about IR. If only I had of known..."

"It's ok Jeff at least Virgil is here now and Robyn loves him to bits, you know I am so glad that Virgil didn't walk away from me once I told him about Robyn." It was something she'd thought long and hard about.

"Well Robyn is such a great child, and she is a lot like Virgil when he was Robyn's age."Jeff said, his mind flicking back to when Virgil was a child.

"I am just so glad that Virgil is here now Jeff, I don't have to worry about being on my own again."

"I know what you mean there Jo." And he know, having been a single parent for so long he understood it perfectly.

"Thanks for welcoming me into the family as quick as you did."

"That's no problem Jo, always wondered how you and Penny were so close and how you came to live next door to us."

"Yeah I had some good nights at yours, babysitting Alan and Gordon was good too, still can't believe how these two have grown." She couldn't help smiling as she thought back to those nights.

"But once you get them together..."

"You keep well out of the way then."

"How did you know about that?" Asked Jeff.

"Let's just say that Virgil gave me a bit of warning before we came here."

"TB2 calling base." The voice coming through the speaker interrupted their talk.

"This is base go ahead TB2."

"Just want to get clearance for landing, TB1 was delayed taking off for some reason but Scott told us to go on."

"Ok son you are clear for landing." said Jeff as he looked at the computer screen.

"Thanks Dad see you soon"

"Virgil?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Did Scott tell you why he was delayed taking off?"

"No Dad, but Scott never gets delayed unless something is wrong." In truth Virgil was worried about his brother.

"TB2 and Base from TB5."

"Hey John, son has this got anything to do why Scott was delayed while getting back home."

"It has Dad, Scott has just sent his panic single to me and it's not good." Jeff could tell from Johns face that the news was more than not good.

"What do you mean by not good?" said Virgil as he was coming into land on TB2.

"Well I think Scott has lost all control of TB1 and I can't get the hold of him to ask him about it." It was clear that John was panicking now and that was definitely not like John.

"Are you still tracking him?" Asked Jeff.

"Yeah I am Dad but wait a minute..."

"What is it John?"

"Well I hate to tell you this but TB1 has just gone down over the sea and Scott's signal has just disappeared." Jeff felt his whole body go numb, how could this be happening?

"John can you get a location on it, so me and Gordon can go and look." asked Virgil in a panicked voice as Alan and Gordon put their hands on Virgil's shoulders.

"Yeah I do have one."

"Ok John patch it though to Virgil, Virgil I want you to pick up TB4 and go after Scott but don't worry about TB1 we can get her out later or replace her at least but make sure that Scott is ok."

"F.A.B. Dad"

"Alan?"

"Yes Dad?

"When Gordon gets Scott on TB2 I want you to fly TB2 back to the island while Virgil takes care of Scott once he gets rescued."

"Ok Dad. F.A.B."

TB2 quickly picked up TB4 and began to get ready for take off.

"I don't understand it Virg, Scott flew home in front of us and something goes wrong with TB1, like you say its unlike Scott not to tell us if he is been delayed."

"The only thing we can do Gordon is pray and hope that Scott is alright then we can investigate what happened with TB1 later." Virgil had to try hard to keep his voice from shaking.

"TB2 to base."

"Go ahead Virgil."

"Have picked up TB4 now getting ready to head out to get Scott and we kind of left Alan behind in the hanger. He said he needed the toilet."

"Ok F.A.B. on that son, don't worry about Alan, I will get him to take Jo down to the sickbay and get it ready for Scott."

"Ok Dad, Was Jo ok while we were gone?" Asked Virgil

"She was fine but Robyn started to ask where you were so Penny took her to do something, and I had a good chat to Jo getting to know her better."

"That is so good to hear Dad she will get used to it but I think it's going to take a while."

"Ok Virgil you are clear for take-off again, let us know as soon as you have Scott."

"F.A.B. Dad TB2 out."

Virgil and Gordon were both in TB2 tracking TB1, after a few minutes Virgil got the location and went straight there, relieved to find it wasn't that far from the Island.

"Ok Gordon you better get down to TB4 and rescue Scott, once you get Scott on TB4 I am going to put 2 on auto and come and help you down at the sickbay."

"Ok Virg." said Gordon as he left the cockpit for TB4

"TB2 to base, Dad we have Scott located and Gordon is going down now in 4 to see what the situation is."

"Copy that TB2, Jo is now going down to the sickbay now and Alan is joining her to give her a hand with Scott once he comes in." said Jeff.

"We'll all I am saying Dad is good luck to Jo for taking on Scott because I know what a pain he can be when he is in the sickbay."

"Well if Jo can handle Scott well put it this way, she'd be a big part to IR." Jeff tried to keep the conversation light but he was struggling, he was just so worried.

"Ok I am about to drop the pod, will call once we have Scott on TB2."

"Keep us posted Virgil."

"I will Dad TB2 out, TB2 to TB4."

"TB4 here Virg." Gordons voice came over the speaker loud and clear.

"I am about to drop the pod Gordon, get down there and see what is going on."

"Ok Virg."

Virgil dropped the pod and Gordon took TB4 out under the water.

"Ah Virg..."

"Yeah Gordon what have you found?"

"Well it looks like TB1 is still water tight and I think that Scott is trapped in the cockpit, Scott is really going to hate me for this. But I need to go and cut Scott out Virg. I can't seem to unlock the cockpit because it won't open."

"Ok Gordon try your best not to do too much damage to TB1. We are going to have to work out how we are going to get her out of the water and back to base. But for now let's just get Scott out of there." Explained Virgil, relieved to know that his brother was still alive.

"You know bro. I really feel sorry for Jo when she gets Scott, she'll not know what hit her." Virgil couldn't help echoing his brothers statement.


	19. Chapter 19: Rescuing Scott

_**The Wedding**_

****_**A/N: So sorry guys about the cliff hanger on the last chapter. Had to put another twist into this story. Thanks again to my wonderful beta reader for all the help. Hope you all can forgive me for what i have done to poor Scott. enjoy all **_

_**Chapter 19: Rescuing Scott**_

It didn't take long for Gordon to swim out to see if Scott was ok and to see if TB1 was water tight.

"Gordon is everything ok down there?" asked Virgil with worry in his voice.

"Yeah Virg but Scott is knocked out and has a cut on his fore head, but I can see that he's breathing."

"Ok Gordon, can you get Scott out of there?"

"Yeah I should be able to Virg; I will let you know once I have Scott in TB4." Gordon was definitely a goof at times but he could be serious when he needed to be.

"OK Gordon I will give Dad a call and let him and John know what is going on."

"Virg could you send a cable down to me so I can keep TB1 still, while I get Scott out of there."

"Sure Gordon will do, Base from TB2."

"Base here Virgil, have you got Scott yet?" Asked a worried Jeff, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"Gordon has just gone down now but he had to use the laser on TB1 to get to Scott, he seems to have a cut to the forehead appears to be unconscious." He was alive, that's what mattered.

"Ok Virgil keep us posted Base out." As he signed off Jeff felt the breath that he didn't know he'd been holding finally leave him.

Virgil contacted Gordon. "Gordon, the cable is headed your way. Let me know when you've got it."

"Okay." The simple reply reminded Virgil that Scott wasn't the only victim here. Gordon had been on the last rescue and he was getting tired now, chances are he was going to find this harder since it was him that had to rescue Scott.

"Just hang in there, kiddo. Everything's going to be all right. The cable will be there any moment. You just hook it up and you'll be home free."

"I'm fine, Virgil. You don't have to babysit me. I've got the cable, and I'm attaching it now." There were a few moments of silence then, "Virgil? I am hitting the manual release now."

Gordon always was a tough kid...still Virgil didn't want to leave him alone down there any longer than necessary. "FAB."

Gordon boarded TB1 and made his way to Scott.

"Thunderbird Two to base. Gordon has boarded Thunderbird One. She is watertight."

"Any word on Scott yet?"

"No, Dad. Gordon is searching for him now."

"All right, son. Keep in touch."

"FAB, Dad."

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two. Scott's alive, but unconscious. It looks like he hit his head, opened up a gash on his side. Virg, we need to get him out of here. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Ok Gordon don't panic I am sure between us we can get Scott out of there" said Virgil who was glad now that they had found Scott and could stop worrying about his oldest brother.

"All right, Gordon. Here's what we're going to do. I'll lower the rescue pod. You get Scott aboard and we'll cut the line to Thunderbird One."

"Uh, that's not going to work. The wind out there is too strong. The pod will just crash into the ship, we knew there was a storm heading this way." Virgil could hear panic setting into his younger brothers voice.

"We'll use the winch line as a guide. It'll be okay."

"Have you looked out the window lately? I'm telling you Virg, it's not going to work! The wind is just too strong. We need to pull Thunderbird One out of the water, and evacuate Scott by land."

"That's not any better. Trust me on this kiddo, you just hang tight and I'll set up the pod."

"Virgil, wait! Listen… I don't think I can get him up through the ship to the upper hatch, and the lower hatch is underwater."

Now that just confused Virgil. Why couldn't Gordon carry Scott up the ladder? It was the kind of move we practiced on a regular basis, and the ladders aboard Thunderbird One weren't substantially different from any other. His heart froze as a thought occurred. "Gordon, what aren't you telling me? Is Scott really alive?"

"Oh no Scott is alive it's just..." Gordon _really_ didn't want to say anymore.

"It's just what Gordon?"

"My back is playing up just a bit and I don't think that I can carry Scott off TB1."

"God damn it, Gordon! What the hell is the matter with you? Why the hell didn't you say something?" _Why does he always have to be so damn stubborn!_

"Oh, and what was I going to say? 'Sorry, Virg, I'm just going to have to let Scott die because I hurt my back?' Geez. I'm doing what I have to do, and I'm not going to take any crap from you over it!" Gordon Snapped at his brother.

"Hold on, I'm calling base."

"No! Don't tell…" Gordon started when Virgil cut him off.

"Thunderbird Two to base. Dad, Scott's alive, but injured, and now Gordon tells me he's injured too." Virgil was so angry at Gordon that Hh didn't even think about how this news would be received at home.

"Ok Virgil, you look a little worried there"

"Yeah I kinda snapped at Gordon when I didn't mean too."

"No, son. You're both under a hell of a lot of stress."

"Ok Dad will call once we have Scott in TB2, Is Jo down at the sickbay now?"

"Yeah she is her, Alan and Tin-Tin are down there and I am still watching Robyn"

"Is Robyn ok Dad, I am sure that she is asking a lot of questions now." asked Virgil who was worried that Robyn had heard about Scott being in danger.

"No she is fine son, yes she has been asking a lot of questions but Penny and I are trying our best to explain everything to her."

"Ok thanks for that Dad; I was just wondering that's all." Well that was one thing off his mind at least.

"Son I better let you go and get on with rescuing Scott and connect Gordon too."

"Will do TB2 out, TB2 to TB4"

"TB4 here Virg."

"How are you doing down there bro? I am sorry that I snapped at you."

"I am doing fine Virg, just looking forward to getting Scott out of here and back to base."

"Ok look Gordon to get Scott back to base; I may need to leave you behind for a bit because I need to use the grads again to lift TB1 now that we can see her."

"Ok well I have Scott in TB4 now Virg so why don't you drop the two of us off at base and then call back for the pod. Like Dad said don't worry about TB1 just yet, let's just get Scott out of here and home."

"Ok Gordon I am heading for the pod now, has Scott come round yet?"

"No not yet Virg, he has been out for ages now" answered Gordon with a worried voice.

"Gordon are you and Thunderbird 4 in the pod?"

"Yeah we are just waiting on you to pick us up"

"Ok I should be with you in a sec but I am going to contact Dad."

"That is fine Virg." Gordon signed off quickly, his eyes never leaving his oldest brothers.

"TB2 calling Base."

"Base here Virgil have you got Scott yet?"

"Yeah we do Dad, Gordon has him in the pod now. I am about to go and pick them up now. Is everything ready for us coming back?" Asked Virgil, God how he wanted this rescue to be over!

"Everything is ready and Jo is in the sickbay, You know Virgil Jo would make a great member to our team."

"I know Dad just need to find a way of talking her into coming to live on the island, I know she wants to do it but I think she is scared that things are going a little fast for her."


	20. Chapter 20: Keeping Scott in The Sickbay

_**The Wedding**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and a big thank you to beta reader Rosa241 for helping me out with this story. love you all . Oh i had so much fun playing with Scott in this chapter. You would not believe lol x**_

_**Chapter 20: Keeping Scott in the Sickbay**_

Scott was now lying in the sickbay wondering what had happened to him, he didn't have to wait for long as Jo came into the room with Robyn holding her hand.

"Hey Scott how are you feeling now?" asked Jo with a smile.

"I feel like TB2 has landed on top of me but I am getting there...slowly." His voice was weary and laced with tiredness.

"So apart from that, you are feeling alright then?"

"Yeah I am fine Jo, hey Robyn what have you got there?" Asked Scott as he looked down at is niece, Jo lifted Robyn and put her on the bed with Scott.

"Well I did this to cheer you up Uncle Scott." Robyn handed the picture over to Scott, but when Scott saw that it's a picture of TB1 the smile comes off his face.

"Hey Jo?"

"Yeah Scott?" said Jo from the supply room as she was getting Scott some more pain killers.

"Can I ask you a really important question and you'll be completely honest with me?" just as Scott was saying this Jeff, Virgil and Gordon walked into the sickbay.

"Daddy!" shouted Robyn as she ran into her father's arms, glad to have him back home.

"Hey Robyn do I not get a cuddle too." said Gordon as he gave Robyn a sad look.

"Nope but I will give you one later Uncle Gordon."

"Dad?"

"Yes Scott." said Jeff, he knew what his eldest son was about to ask him and dreaded giving him the answer.

"What happen to TB1 and what is the damage?" Asked Scott as calmly as he could, which really wasn't very.

"Well Scott we haven't really recovered her yet and Brains thinks that maybe it's a good idea just to rebuild her..." _And here we go..._

"But Dad we have to get back out there and recover her. I can't just leave her out there!" said Scott as he tried to get out of the bed but found that Gordon and Virgil were both holding onto him.

"Scott!"

"WHAT?"

You are so not moving from that bed." said Virgil with a stern expression on his face.

"Why not? I need to get to TB1!" Shouted Scott as Robyn hid behind Virgil.

"Scott if you don't calm down then I am going to have to give you a little something to help calm you down!" said Jo as she was getting the injection ready for Scott.

"OK I give!" He knew she was serious.

"You know Scott, you'll not get away with anything now that Jo and Virgil are running this place." said Gordon with a laugh.

"Uncle Gordon?"

"Yes Robyn sweetie."

"Can I go for my swimming lesson now?" She really did love her swimming lesson.

"You sure that you are not scared sweet heart."

"No uncle Gordy but Daddy says that I am a Tracy and Tracy's are not scared of anything." said Robyn proudly.

"She is right there Gordon." said Jeff with a smile at his granddaughter.

"Dad?"

"Yes Gordon?"

"Me and Virg need to talk to you about making some changes to the pool area."

"Ok come and talk to me later on about it." In all honesty it was something he'd been thinking about himself.

"I think that is a great idea because we don't want a repeat of last time." said Jo, grimacing slightly as she remembered Robyn's accident.

"So Jo how long are you planning on keeping me in here for?" Scott asked with a scowl.

"Oh now that depends."

"Depends on what?" asked Scott

"It depends if a certain older brother is going to stay in here and behave." said Virgil with a huge grin on his face, everyone knew just how much Scott hated being stuck in the sickbay.

"Ok I will do what you both say."

"Well if everything goes ok with your blood tests and things like that, maybe a day or two."

"At least it's not a week." said Scott under his breath.

"Virgil, Jo?"

"Yeah Dad."

"Why don't you two go and spend some time with each other. Penny is thinking of heading over to the mainland early in the morning now."

"Ok Dad, Gordon you sure you don't mind taking Robyn for her swim after dinner?" asked Virgil.

"That is fine Virg." Gordon took Robyn by the hand and left the sickbay with her.

"Jo why don't we head down to the beach for a walk and leave Dad with Scott for an hour or so."

"Yeah ok, why not." She really did love spending time with her fiancé.

"Oh and Scott?"

"Yeah Virg?"

"Don't you ever scare us like that again because I don't think that we could have handled recovering your dead body." said Virgil, just the thought of losing his brother made his blood run cold.

"I know Virg and I am sorry if I panicked you all, I just don't know what happened with TB1. I thought that she was fit to fly after I did the last of the repairs last night. I just don't get how she fell out of the sky like that." said Scott, it really was a mystery.

"Well son once you are feeling better then we can investigate what went wrong with TB1 and see where it leads us." said Jeff

"Are we really going to have to rebuild TB1 Dad?" Asked Scott, the time that would take was unbelievable.

"I don't know Scott depends if we can get TB1 out of the sea and see what the damage is but to be honest with you we would stand a better chance of building a new TB1."

"Dad?"

"Yes Virgil?"

"Do you want me to take Gordon or Alan out again to get TB1 out of the sea?" asked Virgil as he had seen Scott's reaction earlier and he felt sorry for his brother. If it was his bird...it just wasn't worth thinking about.

"No son but I want you and Jo to go and have sometime to yourselves now, you both have done a wonderful job with looking after Scott."

"Ok Dad, come Jo lets go before Dad changes his mind." said Virgil with a laugh. Virgil and Jo left the sickbay leaving Scott and Jeff alone to talk.

"You know Dad I think Virgil took rescuing me a bit hard." said Scott.

"And do you blame him and Gordon, the fact that they both where on another rescue then on the way home had to rescue you...you are lucky Scott that when John picked you up, you weren't far from the island."

"I still don't understand what happened to me and how I ended up in the ocean of all places." It really just didn't make any sense.

"Scott ever since Virgil met Jo, he has been more outgoing and seems to be talking a lot now about how he is feeling these days."

"You don't think he meant that comment about not wanting to pull my dead body out of the water do you." asked Scott because he was worried about Virgil now.

"No son I don't think he meant it at all, I think Virgil is just glad that you are safe and I am sure if anything is wrong then he will tell Jo." He had to admit he was worried about his son.

"Think so?"

"I know so Scott, why don't you try and get some more rest before Jo and Virgil both get back to give you a poke for blood."

"Yeah I guess your right about that Dad, can't get any rest if both Virgil and Jo are watching over me every 5 minutes." Scott grumbled with a sigh.

"Ok well you get some rest and I will be down to see you again in a while."

"Ok Dad." Said Scott as he closed his eyes to get some rest before Virgil and Jo returned because once they did he would get no peace. In all honesty Scott was lucky that he had lasted this long without falling asleep on everyone.


	21. Chapter 21: A nice walk on the beach

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 21: A Walk along the beach to talk**_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. And a big thank you to my beta reader Rosa241 for looking over this for me. i have the next chapter half way wrote so it just needs to go into my laptop xxx enjoy everyone **_

Now that Jo and Virgil had taken care of Scott, Jeff sent them both to have some time to themselves. Since the rescue had come in they hadn't gotten a chance to have the alone time that they had planned. Down on the beach Virgil and Jo were walking hand in hand.

"Virg?"

"Yeah Jo?"

"I think that I may want to move over here with you a wee bit earlier than expected." said Jo with a smile.

"Is this because of Scott getting hurt Jo?" In all honesty he had expected a reaction but not this one.

"No but I did see what it is like for you guys to get hurt and I want to make a difference for you all. I just can't bear to let you go now." said Jo as she sat down on the sand to watch the sea, Virgil sat down beside her.

"You know Jo you and me make a great team, even Dad has seen that in the sickbay and how we handled Scott in there." Virgil couldn't help but smile at the memory of his older brother.

"Yeah we do don't we." said Jo with a smile at the thought of working with Virgil in the sickbay.

"Well put it this way you would be perfect for the sickbay plus you would make a great member to our team here too."

"I know Virg, it's just going to be really hard when I have to say goodbye to the people I work with and all my friends. It just scares me a bit and Robyn is meant to be starting school soon as well, what do we do about that?"

"We could go and visit your work and explain everything to them plus we could think about getting Robyn home schooled here from the island." These sorts of things had been on Virgils mind as well lately.

"Yeah we could."

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about when you had Robyn?" Asked Virgil, he still felt bad about not being there for Robyn's birth.

"Are you sure you want to know this Virg, I don't want to make you feel bad about it again." She knew he felt terrible about it but it wasn't entirely his fault.

"No Jo I really want to know what you went through."

"Ok if you are really sure about this Virg." said Jo as they both got comfy on the sand.

"Well the day I went into labour Parker had to bring me into the hospital because Penny had a meeting to attend that day. So Parker took me into A&E we had told someone what was happening and a nice girl called Lisa took us up in the lift; she thought that Parker was my Dad. Well as soon as we got into the lift it stops working half way between floors."

"God Jo you much have been really scared then." said Virgil as he took Jo's hand in his

"To make matters worse my waters broke, while we were in the lift. There was no time for any pain relief or anything and Robyn arrived as the lift started working again." It really had been an ordeal.

"It still doesn't help that I wasn't there for you Jo when you needed me." said Virgil with a sad look on his face.

"It's ok Virg, you know Penny had to help me with bringing up Robyn a lot at the time and I don't know what I would have done without her. And now that I have you…"

"Like I said before Jo. I am going to be there for both you and Robyn now and if we decide to have any more children than nothing is going to stop me from being there for you the second time around." Said Virgil as he pulled Jo into a kiss. Missing Robyn's birth was hard to accept but he couldn't change that, all he could do was be here for her now.

"I know Virg, it's just so .hard to believe I am with you and that Robyn has her Dad now too."

"Jo I have been thinking"

"Yeah?"

"Well I am thinking about packing the wedding rings for when we go to the mainland tomorrow just in case we see something we like then we can maybe get married that day."

"But what about Robyn and John, we will not be able to get married without them and Penny" said Jo as she thought about the idea.

"Well if we tell Dad that we need Alan to swap with John a week early then we can call John, 24 hours before hand so he can fly himself and Robyn over to us."

"That sounds ok to me, how did the rescue go by the way?"

"It went really well and we saved all the kids but rescuing Scott was the hardest one yet and Dad still has to do a mission debrief on both of the rescues."

"How is Gordon feeling now that you sent him to bed to rest?"

"I think he is doing ok now Jo, he feels better enough to take Robyn for her swimming lesson later on, Gordon seems to love Robyn to bits and so do the others." He was amazed at how quickly his family had taken Robyn in.

"Yeah I can tell that she is going to be spoiled by her uncles and Granddad." She said with a giggle.

"Oh Jo just had another thought!" His eyes opened wide at the idea. "We have to get Grandma to come with John, she has backed us from the very start and has been there when we needed her."

"I agree with you there Virg, I don't think your Grandma would be happy if she didn't get to come to it."

"Jo I am sorry that I didn't tell you what a pain Scott can be when he is ill or in the sickbay." said Virgil, Scott really was a stubborn old mule when it came to being injured.

"Oh don't worry about it Virg, I am sure that I can handle Scott and the others when they get hurt, Does it happen very often?" Asked Jo with a smile.

"Not all that often now Jo, but even if we do get hurt there is always a reason for it." said Virgil.

"I really can't wait to marry you." as her and Virgil stood up and began to walk back up the house again. While they walked up to the house Jeff called Virgil.

"Hey Dad is anything wrong?" asked Virgil, scared that Scott had got out of the sickbay without them knowing about it.

"Just called to find out if you and Jo are on your way back to the house because Robyn is missing you both and is getting tired here too."

"Yeah we are on the way up to the house now Dad."

"Ok Virgil. I will keep her in with me until you two come to get her." said Jeff

"Thanks Dad, I think it would be best if you let Robyn fall asleep in there with you Dad. She has had a busy day."

"Ok son, talk to you both when you come back up."

"Thanks again Dad, Virgil out." With that he signed off.

Virgil and Jo arrived back at the house and went down to Jeff's office to pick Robyn up. Both couldn't helping smiling as they spotted Robyn asleep in her grandfathers arms.

"Sorry you two she curled up on my lap and fell asleep, I didn't have the heart to move her." Jeff said he really was a big softy at heart.

"It's ok Dad don't worry about it." said Virgil as he took Robyn into his arms and left the office with Jo beside him.

"Oh and Jeff?"

"Yes Jo?" said Jeff with a smile

"Thanks for looking after Robyn for us." Just as Jo said this Gordon wandered into the office looking for Robyn. When he saw that she was asleep in her dads arms he turned to Jeff.

"Why didn't you tell me that Robyn was asleep?" said Gordon, slightly annoyed at his father.

"Sorry son that was my fault Robyn climbed up on my lap and she got tired and fell asleep on me and I didn't have the heart to wake her."

"Ok Dad we are going to go and put Robyn to bed. Hopefully she won't wake up now until morning."

"Yeah she has had a busy day and wouldn't go for her nap because Virgil was away." said Jo with a smile as she was pleased that Robyn loves her Dad so much. She had always been worried about how Robyn would react to Virgil.

Both Virgil and Jo left the office to put Robyn to bed and to have a little more alone time before Jeff called Virgil in for the debrief.


	22. Chapter 22: Talking about making changes

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 22: Talking about making changes to the pool area**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone. So about the delay in this chapter. Life gets in the way when you have plans. anyway a big thank you to my beta reader Rosa241 for looking over this for me and for all her advice. The next chapter is in the works as I speak. So thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and keep them coming. enjoy all xxx**_

Virgil and Jo made their way into Robyn's bedroom to put her to bed. As they were getting Robyn into her pjs and tucking her in for the night Virgil said to Jo.

"You know Jo I think Dad is coming round to the idea of having Robyn around, It is a really big step for Dad take knowing that Robyn is the double of me and she is also the double of mom too."

"But you are glad that he is taking it right?" said Jo as they moved into Robyn's bedroom and Virgil lays her on the bed and kisses her on the fore head.

"I am really glad to see it Jo to be really honest, it's been a long time coming."

"When did your mom die? if you don't mind me asking." asked Jo it was something she'd long been keen to know for a long time now.

Once they left Robyn's bedroom Virgil took Jo into his bedroom, he could explain everything to her there.

"Well mom died when i was 12 years old. She died when she was in the middle of having Alan, which is one of the many reasons why he doesn't get on with Dad as such."

"Poor Alan, i am sure he feels it to on his birthday."

"Yeah he does Jo and it's really hard for him, when he was younger he didn't really understand that mom had gone but now he would ask Dad about going up to TB5 early because i don't think he wants to feel the pain you know."

"Wow that much be so hard."

"All of us have tried talking to Alan about it but i don't think he wants to know. He just closes up..." It was a topic he and his brothers had broached thousands of times but they never seemed to make any head way.

"What about your Dad?" asked Jo.

"Ever since mom died Dad has never stopped drinking coffee. I do kinda get worried about him if he drinks too much of it..." explained Virgil.

Just as both Virgil and Jo were leaving the bedroom Gordon called Virgil through his watch.

"Hey Gordon what's up?" Asked Virgil

"Can you and Jo come down to Dads office so we can speak to him about making changes to the pool area?" Virgil could have smacked himself for forgetting that, how could he?

"Sure we were on our way there anyway seeing you in a few." replied Virgil as he cut off with Gordon.

"Let me guess that was Gordon wanting to talk about the swimming pool?" said Jo with a laugh she had only been on the island for about a week now and was starting to get to know everyone.

"Yeah he does, I don't think he wants a repeat of what happened last time."

"So i take it that you and Gordon have talked about this then?" asked Jo as they made their way down to Jeff's office to meet Gordon.

"Yeah we did after I went after Gordon that day. " Said Virgil as they reach Jeff's office and knocks on the office down.

"Come in."

"Hey Dad Gordon called us down so we can talk about making changes to the pool area." said Virgil he knew that this was the right time now that both Jo and Robyn were going to move over to the island now.

"You know son I have been thinking about the same thing here."

"There is something else Jeff that we think you need to know." Said Jo with a smile

"What is it Jo?" asked Jeff he had a feeling that it was something good.

"Well I have decided to move here a wee bit earlier than expected."

"That is good news, what made you change your mind Jo?" Asked Jeff with a smile

"I think it was just treating Scott in the sickbay and how you guys need someone like me to help you. Plus it's good to know that me and Virg make a great team." said Jo as she smiled over at her husband-to-be.

"Yeah I kinda saw that when I was in there earlier. So Jo is this a yes to the job offer that I told you about a couple of days ago?" Asked Jeff.

"Yeah it is." just as Jo said that Gordon wandered into the office.

"Hey everyone, I take it that Robyn is in bed then?" Asked Gordon

"Yeah she is Gordon, she had a really busy day, any way Dad Gordon, and I want to talk to you about making changes to the pool area now that we know that Jo is staying."

"What, Jo are you really staying?" Asked Gordon with a surprised look on his face

"So what kind of changes were you and Virgil thinking of making then?" Asked Jeff getting back on the subject at hand.

"We were thinking of maybe putting a fence up and putting a lock on it so only me or any of us can have access to it. It would mean that Robyn would not fall into the pool again. " explained Gordon

"We are also thinking of maybe CCTV just to keep an eye to make sure if Robyn disappears again then we will know where she is."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan; i will make all arrangements for it but we might need to close the pool off for a week or so."

"Dad do you really have to close up the pool?" asked Gordon now sounding to happy about it.

"Well Gordon if we want to make these changes then yes the pool has to be closed off." This was not going to be a fun week.

"You know Gordon there is the smaller pool you can use instead." suggested Virgil.

"Ok I give."

"So when are you two thinking of going to the mainland then?" asked Jeff

"Hopefully within the next day or two. We have Robyn's birthday tomorrow so I want to hold a small pool party for her." said Virgil

"Jeff would be possible to get John down from TB5 Earlier?" asked Jo

"Its just if we find something that we like then John could fly himself and Robyn over once we give you the call."

"No that is fine son, I am sure we can sort something out for you."

"Thanks Dad, oh and Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Can we talk about the last two missions now? I am sure that Jo will sit in with us, won't you honey?" Asked Virgil as he smiled over at Jo who nodded in agreement.

"If it's ok with you Gordon, why don't you go and get Alan so we can get this over and done with?" said Jeff

"Ok Dad, see you two in a sec." said Gordon as he left the office to go and find Alan.

"Dad how is Scott doing now?" asked Virgil

"He is doing ok now Virgil but he is worried about and how you reacted to rescuing him. He seems to think that you took it badly."

"God Dad I really need to talk to Scott about this. Do you still want me to take either Alan or Gordon out to recover TB1?" Asked Virgil

"Well after we do the debrief then you, Gordon and Alan can go and recover TB1, Jo could you go down to the sickbay and keep a good eye on Scott. I don't want him losing it once we have one back here?" asked Jeff.

"Sure Jeff no problem" said Jo glad that she could help out.


	23. Chapter 23: talking

_**The Wedding**_

_**A/N: A really big thank you again to my wonderful Beta Reader Rosa241. Another big thank for all the reviews so far. I have been sitting on writers block after 2 days. So the next chapter will be a while. In the main time I have started a new story called "Finding Love". It is a John story but will be linked into this. So everyone enjoy xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 23: The Debrief**_

Everyone was now in the office ready to give Jeff a report on how everything went with the two missions.

"So boys how did everything go with rescuing the kids from the bus?" asked Jeff. Honestly he'd been meaning to do a debrief for a while but given everything that had happened it had taken a back seat.

"Everything went well Dad and once Scott had checked that there wasn't a bomb there we decided to lift the bus using the grabs." Virgil explained.

"Did the kids or the teachers give you any trouble?" He queried as he looked over at Gordon and Alan

"The kids were fine Dad; Scott decided that I should be the person to talk to everyone. While Alan and Virgil lifted the bus off the cliff." Gordon said, taking over.

"Once we dropped the bus to safety the teachers let us know that there was none hurt badly and that they were able to make their own way back to the school. All in all Dad I think it went really well and Gordon did a really good job at keeping all the kids calm and Alan was really good with assisting me with the grabs. Well done kiddo." said Virgil, knowing that out of everyone Alan needed the most reassurance.

"Have you got anything you like to add Alan?"

"No Dad I think both Virgil and Gordon covered it all." said Alan

"Ok Alan you can go now." said Jeff. Alan left the office, leaving Jeff to talk to Virgil and Gordon about what happened with Scott.

"First off Dad we don't know what happened with TB1 but Scott did tell us to go on ahead while he stayed behind to close down the danger zone." Gordon said. He hated thinking about what had happened.

"But Gordon let's not forget that Scott was doing some repair work on TB1 a couple of days ago and I still think he was doing it when the call came in." Virgil didn't like to rat Scott out but he had to be honest.

"But if Scott hadn't completed the repairs he would have known that TB1 was unfit to fly. You two, first we need to recover TB1 and find out what the damage is then we can talk about what went wrong later ." reasoned Jeff to Virgil and Gordon.

"Jeff have you asked Scott what happen?" Asked Jo

"I did but he didn't want to talk about it, said he wasn't ready." said Jeff with a weary sigh.

"Do you want me to have a go Dad and try and talk to Scott myself and see if I can get through to him before Jo and I head to the mainland?"

"To be honest with you Virgil I think you stand a better chance at getting your brother to talk then me because he tells you almost everything."

"Well why don't Virgil and I head down to the sickbay to speak to Scott." said Jo as she was keen to help Virgil talk to his elder brother.

"Yeah that is a great idea, Gordon why don't you go and get Alan and go and recover TB1 for us so we can see what the damage is." asked Jeff.

"You sure you don't mind me taking TB2 out Virg," asked Gordon before he left the office to go and get Alan.

"Just whatever you do Gordon be careful with her, I need to be able to count on you to cover for me when I am not here."

Everyone quickly left the office to go to the sickbay to see Scott or to go and look for Alan. Gordon wandered down to the pool area and saw Alan in the water.

"Alan?"

"Yeah Gordon?"

"Dad wants us to go and recover TB1 for him, you coming?"

"Give me a sec, where is Robyn now?" said Alan

"Ok Alan." Gordon was looking at his younger brother. "Alan Robyn is in bed now. So what is the real problem here?" He could see something was bothering him.

"You know what the problem is. I don't think Virgil should be getting married this quick, I mean he barely knows Jo, what if she is stringing our older brother along?" He'd been worried about this for a while now.

"Alan Virgil has known Jo since high school plus she was our baby sitter when we were Robyn's age, I can see that Virgil loves Jo bro. You just haven't had chance to see it yet properly. There is no way that Virg is making a mistake here." In all honesty he could understand Alan's concern, he'd barely spent any time with Jo, what with having been up on five.

"I just don't want to see Virgil get hurt Gord's after all he went to most of my race meets with me you know. He has supported me when Scott or Dad couldn't, I just don't want Virg to make the biggest mistake of his life."

"Ok what else are you not telling me Al?" asked Gordon, there was something more to this he could feel it.

"When I told Dad that I was thinking of maybe asking Tin-Tin to marry me he said that I would not be able to cope with it. But when Virgil asked Dad about Jo, Dad was behind him. Why can't it be the same for me Gordon? Why can't Dad see that I love Tin-Tin? You know Virgil is not the only one on this island in love there is me too." Explained Alan.

"Look Alan you will know yourself when the time is right to ask Tin-Tin just go with your heart and I am sure Dad will back you up too. But in saying that Alan, Jo is going to make a great member to our team plus she had Scott under control in the sickbay."

"Well if Jo can manage Scott then I will be starting to like her now." said Alan with a smile

"You didn't hear this from me but Jo is thinking of moving over here for good. After helping Virgil, treat Scott she seemed to know we needed someone to help out."

"Oh I bet that Virg was expecting that," said Alan

"No i only found out once Virgil and Jo were in the office talking to Dad about it. It looks as if Dad has offered Jo a job here."

"Does she work over in the mainland?"

"Yeah she does Alan but Jo and Virgil are going over to the mainland the day after tomorrow to get things sorted with this wedding. I think that they will be leaving Robyn here too"

"The thing is Robyn hardly knows us bro."

"Alan Robyn hardly knows you, I have spent some time with her the last couple of days and she is such a great wee kid you know."

"If you are sure, why don't we go and get TB2 ready so we can recover TB1 for Scott. So where is Virg and how come he is not coming with us?" Asked Alan

"Well Dad has Virgil and Jo both down in the sickbay with Scott. Because Scott is not saying anything about what happened to Dad and Dad thinks that Virgil can get him to open up and talk about it." said Gordon with a sad smile.

"I don't know what it is with Virg but he can get through to Scott and not get into an argument with him," said Alan as they made their way down to TB2's hanger to do the flight checks and such.

Mean while Virgil and Jo arrived in the sickbay and saw that Scott had disappeared somewhere.

"Scott where are you bro, if you have done a runner then you'll be sorry I garuntee!" Virgil was cut off when he heard a shout from the bathroom.

"Can't a guy go to the toilet in peace because when it calls it calls!"

"Sorry bro. Once we saw that you were not in here...I kind of panicked in a way." said Virgil as he helped Scott back into the bed.

"So Scott how is everything going now?" asked Jo.

"I am feeling a lot better thanks but I am still getting the headaches from time to time but apart from that I am fine." Said Scott as he tried to smile at both Jo and Virgil.

"Scott, can you remember what happened with TB1?" Asked Virgil hoping that Scott would open up to him and talk.

"Not really Virg but I swear TB1 was fit to fly. I'd done all the tests and everything before the call had come in you know I wouldn't have taken TB1 if she was unfit to fly, how did I drop out of the sky like that?" He just couldn't understand it.

"Just take it easy Scott I am sure we will find out what caused you to fall out of the sky like that. To be honest with you Scott, you scared the crap out of Gordon and me when you went down like that. Gordon couldn't get TB4 into the water quick enough. He was down in the pod the minute we had picked it up." explained Virgil.

"God Virg I am so sorry." said Scott as Jo come over to him to take more blood from him for another test.

"Its Ok Scott at least we got you still alive but I could tell that Gordon was scared because he hurt his back in the middle of rescuing you too."

"Did Gordon try to hide it from you?" Asked Scott although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah he did but I had to bully it out of him. You know how he gets. I told him to go to bed after we had come back."

"How did the debrief go with Dad?" asked Scott

"It went fine with Dad but it was just really weird you know because I had to do most of the talking to Dad when you should have been doing it."

"But in saying that Scott Virgil did a great job and helped Gordon rescue you." said Jo as she did Scott's check up.

"So where are both Alan and Gordon now?" asked Scott, he was wondering why they hadn't been in to see him.

"Oh Dad sent them out in TB2 to recover TB1 and we came here to keep an eye on you because Dad was scared that you were going to lose it."

"In fact Virg, why don't you go with Gordon and Alan to make sure they don't do any damage to TB2 or TB1, it might be safer you going now before TB2 takes off." Said Jo.

"You sure that you will be Ok with Scott here? I know what a pain he can be." said Virgil as he looked over at Scott,

"Yeah I will be fine with Scott and only if he is a good boy. I might let him into his own bed tonight but I WILL keep going with the tests."

"If you are sure Jo."

"Virgil go because I am in safe hands with Jo here and I am hardly going to hit on her now am I?" said Scott with a laugh just by looking at Virgil's shocked face.

"Ok well I better go before Alan and Gordon decide to take off without me."

"Good luck with it Virg." said Scott as Virgil left the sickbay to go to TB2 but decided to contact Alan and Gordon by his watch on the way down to the hanger.

"Virgil to Gordon, have you guys left yet?" asked Virgil from his watch.

"No not yet Virg. I have a feeling we might need four again to help recover TB1 so we are getting her ready now. Why are you asking?"

"Well I am on the way down to the hanger now. I want to give you and Alan a hand with recovering TB1. Scott is safe in the sickbay with Jo and is doing well now." Said Virgil.

"Ok Virg we will see you down there and I hate to think what damage TB1 has. I hope we can repair her for Scott's sake." said Gordon.


	24. Chapter 24: Recovering TB1

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 23: Recovering TB1**_

Virgil arrived at TB2's hanger to see that both Gordon and Alan were working on getting TB4 ready for heading out again. As he walks by, he stopped and addressed his brothers.

"Are you two ok with getting TB4 ready while I go and prep 2, I think that we should test the new stronger grabs that Brains installed a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah that is fine Virg, but do you think that these new grads are strong enough to Lift TB1 out of the water?" Asked Gordon.

"Well when Brains was in the middle of designing it. He did say that the grabs could take TB1 with no problem. Famous last words eh?"

"So what is the plan once we get out there Virgil?" asked Alan, he really had no idea how they were going to do this.

"Well once we get there, Gordon you are going down in TB4, once Gordon is down there then you are to drop a winch from TB4 to TB1 then Alan and I will work on the new grabs to bring TB1 to the surface. Sound okay to you two."

"But what if we need two cables to help lift TB1." asked Gordon as he and Alan left the pod to go and join Virgil in the cockpit.

"I think that we should leave the pod and Gordon there while we transport TB1 back to base and then come back and get you and the pod Gordy." sussed Alan.

"You know Alan that is not a bad idea. I could always be tidying up the pod while I am waiting on you to return Virg." said Gordon with a smile, he had been meaning to do that for a while now.

"Ok TB2 to Base, we are looking clearance for take off."

"That is fine TB2 and you are clear for takeoff and good luck with recovering TB1. Let me know if you need to talk to Brains."

"Will do Dad TB2 out."

It took TB2 about an hour to get back down to the danger zone where Scott went down in TB1. As they neared the danger zone Gordon made his way down to TB4.

"Ok Gordon I will let you know once I am ready to drop the pod. Alan could you go and make sure that everything is ready for recovering TB1 because I want to get this over and done as quick and painful as possible."

"Ok Virg, how do you think Scott is going to take it if we can't save TB1?" Asked Alan, as he was scared for his elder brother, who knows what his reactions going to be.

"Come on Alan lets go and get ready." Gordon's timely intervention saved Virgil from answering a question that he really didn't know the answer too.

"Ok Gordon."

Both Gordon and Alan left for the pod to make sure that everything was ready for recovering TB1

"TB2 to base." called Virgil from TB2.

"Go ahead TB2."

"Dad we have arrived at the danger zone. Gordon and Alan have gone down to the pod to get everything ready for recovering TB1," Said Virgil, he knew his father would appreciate the updates.

"Son I told both Alan and Gordon to go on..."

"I know Dad but Scott told me to go and help them and he is in good hands with Jo in the sickbay."

"Was Jo ok with this Virgil?" asked Jeff because he knew how nervous Jo was the last time that Virgil went out.

"Yeah she was fine about it Dad and even agreed with Scott on it. I think that she is enjoying working in the sickbay. I was going to ask Tin-Tin to show her where everything is but I think she is finding her way without any problems."

"Ok son I better let you go and started on this mission then."

"Fine Dad we will keep you posted TB2 out, TB2 to TB4 Gordon I am about to drop the pod. Get down there and see what sort of damage we are dealing with then hook her up your end. Alan and I will get ready with the grabs."

"F.A.B. TB4 out."

As Virgil was waiting on Gordon to get back to him he couldn't help but think 'what if TB1 could not be repaired?', he feared Scott's reaction to the bad news. On the other hand, if TB1 could be repaired it would take weeks before TB1 was going to be operated again. This meant that Scott will have to take mobile control into TB2 along with his brother flying.

"TB4 to TB2." Gordon's voice filled the cockpit, making Virgil almost jump straight out of his seat.

"TB2 here Gordon you ready?" He was thankful that his brothers couldn't see him now.

"Virg are you ok?" asked Gordon.

"Yeah I am fine Gordon you just made me jump when you called." replied Virgil

"Did I?"

"Yes you did but anyway. What way up is TB1?" Asked Virgil, fearing the worst.

"Well its looks as if Scott managed to get her landing gear down before he hit the water. I really think we should cut of her wings like those that we did with the Fireflest a few years ago. Once she floats to the surface then you and Alan can lift her with the grabs. I think it's the only way."

"Ok I agree with you Gords just don't tell Scott, you know how bad he gets when I have to fly TB1. Think how bad he will be if he finds out that we had to cut the wings off." replied Alan, shuddering at the thought.

"Ok Gordon we will go with your plan but you are the one telling Scott that we had to cut the wings of his baby to make her float." said Virgil. That was a job that no one wanted.

"Do I have too?"

"No Gordy I was only kidding. I'll break the news to Scott myself its better coming from me anyway but I am not looking forward to his reaction."

"Yeah I know Virg, but anyway I am about to cut the wings of TB1 it should take me about ten minutes to complete." said Gordon.

"Ok let us know once she starts float and we will be ready with the grabs to lift her."

"I will let you know. TB4 out."

"TB2 to Base"

"Hey son have you arrived yet"? asked Jeff

"Yeah we have Dad. Gordon went down in TB4 and saw that TB1 had her landing gear down when she hit the water. Therefore, our plan is now to cut the wings off her so she can float to the surface. Once she has floated then Alan and I will lift her with Brains' new grabs that he installed in a couple of weeks ago. We are going to leave Gordon here with the pod while we transport TB1 back to base." explained Virgil.

"Ok Virgil, Jo is still in the sickbay with Scott and said that she would stay there until you return. Once you return then you and Jo can make plans for going to the mainland in a couple of days."

"Thanks Dad. TB2 out, TB4 how are you getting on now?" asked Virgil because he really wanted to get this finished and see what sort of damage they were dealing with.

"Doing fine Virgil one wing is cut off and I am just in the middle of doing the other one now. Just give me another five minutes and I'll be through here."

"Ok Gordon let us know once TB1 begins to float."

"Will do TB4 out."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TB

Down in the sickbay Jo was still looking after Scott who didn't seem too happy about Virgil, Gordon, and Alan going out to recover TB1.

"Scott, are you ok?" asked Jo as she came over to the bed.

"Yeah I am just really worried about how damaged TB1 is going to be...I don't think I could face seeing her damaged." said Scott with a sad smile.

"Scott if worst comes to the worst. I am sure that you and Brains can build a new TB1. I am sure it wouldn't take you long plus if you have some of the remains it would be easier."

"I know Jo sorry if I am being a pain here but can I sleep in my own bed tonight? Because I don't like being in here to be honest with you."

"Its ok Scott I don't mind really. Plus I need to get used to it if I am going to be living over here with you lot."

"You mean you are staying?" He'd hoped that she would but he wasn't sure.

"Yeah, you can't get rid of me that easily." said Jo with a smile

"So can I sleep in my bedroom tonight?"

"We will see how you go the next hour or so and then see what happens." replied Jo.

Jeff came walking into the sickbay to give Scott the bad news about TB1.

"Hey Scott got some news on TB1 and it's not good." said Jeff as he walked over to his eldest son.

"What do you mean not good Dad, Can she be fixed?" There was obvious worry in his eyes.

"The thing is son when you landed TB1 you got her landing gear down. So as soon as Gordon saw that he and Virgil come up with the plan to cut the wings off so she can float, then Alan and Virgil are going to use the grabs to lift her and bring her home." explained Jeff.

"Whatever way you look at it Dad I am still not happy about it."

"But the great thing about it is that TB1 is coming home son thanks to your brothers. They are doing everything they can for you."

"I know Dad and I am grateful for it really...just...damn!"

Just as Jeff walked forward to comfort his eldest his phone rang.

"Go ahead Virgil."

"Just called to let you know that we are on our way back with TB1 and the damage is not good."

"Ok son thank for the warning. We will see you once you get home."

"Ok TB2 out."

"Well Dad what's the damage?" asked Scott.

"Not good son not good."

_**A/N: Yeah A big thank you goes out to my beta reader Rosa241. SO Guys here is the right copy now. Thanks so everyone for the reviews and support with this story and my others. It means the world to me. Oh and so sorry about the cliff hanger there everyone**_


	25. Chapter 25: A Birhday Girl

Paste your document here...

**_The Wedding_**

**_Chapter 25: A Birthday Girl _**

**A/N :Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews on this story. I had to go to the library to get this chapter. because I have no internet at home. which hopefully will be sorted for the weekend. A big shout out goes to my beta reader Rosa241. your the best honey. **

After a busy night everyone had decided to head to bed early. Scott had been let out of the sickbay at last but had been forced to stay on bed rest for another week or so. Virgil made his way into the bedroom to see that Jo had be waiting for him to come back.

"Hey you did you get fed up with Scott already"? Asked Virgil with a laugh because he knew what Scott was like.

"Not really but I did let him into his own bed tonight. His test came back to normal and I told him that he had to take it easy for a couple of days. Your Dad told Scott that he couldn't go on any rescues until you or I gave him the all clear."

"I bet Scott wasn't happy with that bomb shell." Virgil couldn't help worrying about Scott right now.

"No he wasn't but understood why we were doing it, anyway at what state is TB1 in?" Asked Jo.

"Not great to be honest Jo. We had to cut her wings off and I still have to tell Scott about it. I am really not looking forward to it." He sighed, sitting down on the bed heavily.

"Well your Dad has you covered for that. As soon as he heard about your plan he came down and told Scott himself."

"How did that go down with Scott?" asked Virgil, he knew that his dad would have been the best person to break the news to him.

"To be honest with you Virg. Scott didn't look really happy about it but I said at least he had some remains of one to go by when it was time to rebuild her."

"I am telling you now Jo you will make a great member to our team here and it sounds as if you have Scott under control, which believe me is no mean feat."

"Well I gave your Dad the email address of the hospital I work at and he is going to tell them that he offered me a job to here."

"Will you not have to work your notice though?" asked Virgil.

"I really don't know. If your Dad wants to start me early then I may not have to do my two weeks notice, but we will see what the hospital says."

"Well I think we better head to bed now because Robyn will be up early in the morning seeing as it's her birthday."

"I guess your right about that Virg. She is really excited about becoming a big girl you know." said Jo, as she was now getting ready for bed.

"You know there's a bedroom just round the corner from the sickbay. We could maybe move ourselves in there and set my bedroom up for Robyn. That way if anybody else gets hurt or worse then one of us is there while the other is in bed resting."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea and Robyn loves her hello kitty things so maybe we should do her bedroom up with all that kind of stuff." She suggested. "You know I am really looking forward to moving over here with you and your family. I know I have only been here a few weeks but I already feel like I am part of this family Virgil."

"That is good to hear J.," said Virgil as he made his way into the bathroom to get changed for bed.

While Virgil was getting ready for bed Jo's mobile phone went off, looking at the screen she saw that Louise was calling.

"Lou, why are you ringing me this time of the night?" She said as she answered it.

"What do you mean by this time of the night Jo?" asked Louise over the phone.

"Louise it's about two o'clock in the morning here!"

"Ok Jo do you have time to talk because I need to talk to you about something and get your advice."

"Yeah sure I am just waiting on Virgil getting ready for bed so I have a bit of time. What's up with you?"

"Well for the last few weeks I haven't been feeling really well and there is something else. For the last year or so, I have been a mother to wee boy who by the way is John's." Jo felt her eyes go wide.

"What are you on about Louise? My future brother-in-law wouldn't just up and leave you like that if he had of known and how do you know its John's? The last time we spoke you said you were dating someone and that was not John." said Jo as she hung up on Louise, right now she was furious.

"Jo is everything ok there?" asked Virgil as he got into the bed to join Jo.

"Yeah just got a phone call from my so called best friend telling me that she was not feeling well and also said that she has a one year old baby and also says that he is John's."

"Do you believe her?" Virgil asked, disbelief coursing through him.

"I don't know Virg, if I am honest here I really can't see John doing that to Louise and I just think she is trying it on because I seem happy."

"Jo I wouldn't worry about her if she does have a child then it's up to her to contract the dad not you." Said Virgil with a smile as he lay beside Jo and kissed her neck and then on the lips.

"Your right and I really can't talk to her now...I am scared that it's some sort of lie just to get at John."

"Ok let's get some sleep then we can say to John in the morning to at least ring her." said Virgil .

As morning came everyone was up early with the exception of Virgil who had slept in.

"Jeff?"

"Yes Penny?"

"Just thought that I would let everyone know that it's Robyn's birthday today and I think Virgil said something about having a wee pool party for her later on." said Lady Penelope.

"Well now I can spend the morning making a birthday cake for her." said Grandma with a big smile.

"I do have gifts for her from me but Jeff if you want to give me some money I can go to the mainland this morning and pick up a few more things for her. While I am over there getting the things from my place, I can be back here for the party tonight." explained Lady Penelope.

While everyone was talking, Jo and Virgil walked in with the birthday girl who was dead excited about being a big girl and couldn't help jumping all over the place.

"Son why didn't you tell us it was Robyn's birthday?"

"Because Jeff I only told Virgil a couple of days ago about Robyn's birthday and I didn't think that we would be here for it." said Jo

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Can I go for my swimming lesson with Uncle Gordy now please?"

"Well you will have to wait until after you get your breakfast I don't think Uncle Gordon would be too happy if you didn't have anything to eat first." Said Jo as Gordon walked in.

"Uncle Gordy guess what?"

"Why are you so happy this morning Angel?" asked Gordon as he set down at the table with everyone else that came in.

"It's my birthday today and I am a big 6 today!"

"Really and why didn't we get told about it? You know turning 6 is a big deal!" said Gordon as he winked at Robyn.

"Gordon Jo didn't think her or Robyn would be here for it plus I only got told about it a couple of days ago." replied Virgil.

"Yeah Penny is going over to get the gifts and that for her." said Jo with a smile

"So are we having a party then? Asked Gordon while Alan had walked in looking not awake yet.

"What party?" asked Alan.

"It turns out we have a birthday to celebrate today that we didn't even know about until this morning." said Gordon.

"Who's birthday?"

"Mine Uncle Alan and I am a big 6!" said Robyn with excitement in her voice.

It was now the evening and Jeff had planned a BBQ by the pool so that Robyn could celebrate her birthday with her new family. She got lots of gifts and was spoiled rotten. Needless to say it would first time she was going to be spoiled. As Robyn was in the pool with Alan and Gordon Virgil and Jo walked over to Jeff.

"Hey Dad can we ask you something?"

"Sure son. What's on your mind?"

"We were just wondering if you could mind Robyn for us while we go to the mainland to sort out this wedding?" asked Virgil .

"That is fine son. When are you thinking of leaving for the mainland?"

"We were thinking of leaving after we get Robyn to bed and we will explain to her so when she wakes up in the morning she doesn't panic when she sees that we are gone." explained Jo.

"And if we get something on the mainland we like we would like Penny to fly Robyn over 24 hours before it."

"Ok son. You might as well fly over with John because Alan is due up at five in an hour or so. I know John has to sort issues over there anyway."

"That is fine Dad." said Virgil a he made his way over to see Scott who was sitting in one of the sun loungers looking like he was in his own world anyway.

"Hey Scott are you ok?"

"Do I look ok to you Virg? I just lost TB1 how do you expect me to feel!"

"Scott we will rebuild TB1 at least we have most of the remains of her. In saying that she may just need a couple of new engines then she will be bright as new." said Virgil as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. When Robyn saw what was happening she got out of the pool and headed over to Scott.

"Uncle Scott doesn't be sad we all love you." said Robyn as she hugged Scott.

"I know that sweet heart and if Uncle Gordon turns you half fish then we so know who to blame for it." said Scott with a smile while looking over at Gordon fooling around with Alan in the pool.

"You know Angel I think you cheered Uncle Scotty up with your cuddle." said Virgil.


	26. Chapter 26: Going over to the mainland

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 26;The Surprise**_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. And a really big thank you goes out to my Beta Reader Rosa241 again. This chapter is a link to my nest chapter of finding love which I am about to update now. So enjoy enjoy.**_

Once Virgil and Jo had explained to Robyn about them going to the mainland they put her to bed and then made their way down to get the jet ready for their journey.

"Jo?"

"Yeah Virg?"

"You ok with going over to the mainland? I know how nervous you are going to be."

"I will be fine Virg because I know that both you and Penny will be there to help me."

"So you are ok with going over then?" Asked Virgil as he was still worried about Jo's reaction to going over.

"I will be Ok Virgil but it will be really weird leaving Robyn here with your Dad and Brothers." said Jo with a smile but at the same time was worried about leaving Robyn behind.

"I am sure that Robyn will be fine Jo. If we decide to get married then we will call Dad and ask him to send Robyn over with Penny 24 hours before the wedding."

"You know that's an idea." said Jo as she boarded the jet.

"Do you want to call into your work while we are over there and get that sorted?" asked Virgil

"I think I might do that plus a bit of shopping to get a few things for me and Robyn."

"Oh we will make a good few days of it Jo. What about your real family have you got Penny to start looking yet?" Asked Virgil

"yeah she has made a start and is going to ring me with the details later on. It is going to be hard for me when I say goodbye to everyone else that I worked with. I had a call from my boss a couple of days ago. He kept asking me if it was true that Jeff Tracy was taking me on."

"What did you say?" Asked Virgil

"I told him that it was true and that I would be willing to do my two weeks notice if need be."

"Jo who is your boss?" Replied Virgil because he knew that Jo couldn't just quit without doing her notice.

"My boss is called Dr Anderson. He seems really good about me taking your Dad's job offer. Is understanding about the whole thing." said Jo.

"Boy."

"What?"

"Dr Tom Anderson is our family doctor Jo. No wonder he was so quick to let you go and agree to this job offer." said Virgil who was still recovering from being told that.

"Does he know about IR?" Asked Jo

"He does. He has known since the very start. Dad always calls him out when one of us is badly hurt."

"So how come your Dad didn't call him out when Scott got hurt?"

"I think that Dad wanted to test you in the sickbay. To see how you managed it and after all that I really think he liked you." said Virgil as he gave Jo a kiss on the lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah Jo when we get married Dad wants you to have some training on the birds too."

"Now that sounds a bit scary to think about." said Jo

"The best thing for you is to take it at your own speed but you don't have to start right away."

"Robyn really loves all your brothers you know"

"She really loves John and Gordon." Virgil couldn't help but marvel over the way she had bonded with her uncles.

"That prank on Scott with the help of Gordon was really funny. I can just let her away with it this time but I really wouldn't want Robyn to team up with Gordon. Its too scary to think about." said Virgil.

"I am really sorry about this morning Virgil, I have never been that sick before." said Jo because she had a rough morning with being sick every hour.

"Don't worry about it Jo. To be honest I was really worried about you and I think that Robyn heard you being sick. I told her that you were feeling poorly and not to worry. Once we get to the hospital you can get a blood test done and then we will find out what's going on."

"You know this is the reason why you are my hero and why I really love you." said Jo as she gave Virgil a hug.

"Aww come here." said Virgil as he pulled Jo into his arms.

"Would you two please get a room. I want to be able to get my bags in here." said John with a smile. He was glad to see Virgil happy and is hoping to get that from Louise.

"Wow sorry John we forgot that you were coming over with us." said Jo with a laugh.

"It's Ok Jo. Have you heard anything from Louise?"

"No not yet and if I am honest with you I am really worried about her. Ok I know that I was awful to her over the phone but she had no right to name you as her child's father." Said Jo who sounded really annoyed about the whole thing.

"I know, its better to get this sorted and find out what happened." said John with a smile.

"How did you get Dad to let you come along with us? Because I know with us away then that leaves us two down for IR."

"I told Dad about Louise and he wanted me to get it sorted, Which is why I am going with you two to sort this out once and for all. You are right Jo she can't be allowed to get away with it." John said as he made his way into the cockpit to join Virgil. It took about four hours before they reached the mainland. Once they did John asked;

"Ok where are we off to first because I want to get this sorted with Louise as soon as I can."

"Look John do you want us to come with you?" asked Virgil, he was worried about his brother.

"Do you have the time because I know that you have plans and I really hate to keep you back." said John.

"Well our plans can wait an hour so because we want to support you John."

"Thanks, that would be great because I don't think that I could face Louise on my own."

"Ok well our first stop is the hospital." said Jo.

"Why the hospital?" Asked John.

"Well the hospital rang me while we were flying over here to tell me that Louise was in hospital. I didn't want to tell you this John but Louise has had cancer for the last six months. The hospital told me that she only had eighteen months to live. I am so sorry John. She didn't want you told for some reason." Explained Jo.

"We will do everything we can to support you John. I am sure that you will work this out with Louise." said Virgil as he put his hand on John's shoulder.

"Thanks Virg. And thanks Jo for understanding and sticking up for me. I know that Louise is your best friend."

"I know John but even Louise has to know that she can't get away with what she is doing. And if you are little Samuel's Dad then I would fight for him. I know Louise finds it really hard to give him her attention."

"Anyway John why don't you go and see where Louise is? I need to take Jo to get a blood test done now."

"Is everything ok?" asked John

"yeah bro Jo had a rough morning with being sick on the hour every hour. She took some sickness pills before we left the island."

"Look if I am honest I don't want to go and see Louise on my own so could I maybe wait for you two to come back?"

"If you are sure John." said Virgil with a smile

Now Virgil and Jo made their way into the A & E to ask if Jo could get a blood test done.

"Hey Jo how are you?" asked Lisa. One of Jo's other best friends who she worked with in the hospital.

"Oh hey Lisa I am fine well not really to be honest" replied Jo

"What's wrong?"

"I need a blood test done because I think I could be expecting again. I have been sick about four times this morning."

"And I am really starting to worry about Jo. I am Virgil her partner by the way." said Virgil as he shook hands with Lisa.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Virgil. I take it you are the reason why Jo hasn't been back at work yet? Asked Lisa.

"Part of the reason plus I am getting married soon to." said Jo as she showed the ring to Lisa.

"So are you coming back to work or have you got offered a new job?"

"Yeah I have a new job offer but I need to speak to Mr Anderson about it. He phoned me a couple of days ago after getting an email from Jeff Tracy asking if he could take me on" Jo explained.

"So Jeff Tracy is your Dad Virgil?" Lisa asked as she was getting the blood test ready for Jo.

"Lisa can we get these blood tests done as quick as possible because we do have other plans for today. We need to go and do some wedding shopping and my brother-in-law to be is waiting on us so he can go and sort things out with his girlfriend."

"No problem Jo. I will do my best to get these back to you. Hopefully it will not take long to come back."

"Yeah I am Jeff Tracy's son but I am also Robyn's Dad too."

"Really? So how did you find Virgil? I know you were working the night before the reunion and you were really excited about it."

"Yeah I found Virgil at the high School reunion and let's just say we kind of hit it off again. We have been together for the last couple of months or so."

"You seem so happy now." said Lisa as she took the blood test.

"I am thanks and Robyn loves having her Dad around."

"Well I better go and get this blood tests to the lab. So you may only have to wait 20 minutes for the results to come through."

"Thanks again Lisa." said Jo as Lisa left

"You really think you could be pregnant Jo?" asked Virgil.

"Well it would explain why I was up five o'clock this morning and every hour after that being sick. If am then I want to keep it between us until my first scan appointment comes through."

"Yeah that is a good idea but how are you going to keep this from Penny? You know how quick she can pick things up. And lets not forget she can read you like a book Jo."

"We just have to try our best to keep it between us because I don't really want to get everyone's hopes up if its not true."

Lisa came back with the tests, smiling as she did so.

"So?"

"The blood test does conform that you are Pregnant." said Lisa

"Any idea by how far?" asked Jo

"You seem to be four weeks gone so far, give or take. So I am going to set an appointment up for your 12 week scan then we can see what is going on."

"That is great Lisa thanks."

Lisa left them both alone to take in the good news.

"Now are we going to tell anyone or just keep it between us?" Asked Virgil with a great big smile. Now not only is he getting married but he is going to be Daddy again.

"I say we keep it between us but it will be a hard job trying to keep it away from my big Sister, I can't get anything passed her." said Jo with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27: Talking to the boss

_**The Wedding**_

_**A/N: Hey all thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter. A big thank you goes out to my beta reader for the quick update. enjoy everyone**_

_**Chapter 27: Speaking with the boss**_

Now that Jo had spoken to Lisa and got the blood test done they were both waiting outside Dr Anderson's office.

"Wow Jo I still can't get over the fact that we are going to be parents again." said Virgil with a smile on his face that would not be lifting anytime soon.

"Yeah and I sort of feel really weird about it. I didn't think that things were going to move this fast between us." said Jo.

"Jo there is no way that I am going to leave you on your own again. You know that both you and Robyn are my world now Jo and nothing will change that." said Virgil as he looked Jo in the eyes and was about to pull her into a kiss when Dr Anderson called Jo into his office.

"Jo?"

"Yeah Virgil?"

"I will be here when you come out and good luck in there."

"Thanks Virg." said Jo as she made her way into the office and took a seat as she started to panic a bit.

"Look sir I am so sorry if I have been away for too long." said Jo, she didn't get very far before he cut her off.

"its ok Jo. You are one of my best workers plus your older sister explained everything to me, you've had a tough couple of months." said Dr Anderson as he tried to calm Jo down.

"Yeah that's true."

"Well its really good to see you again. Anyway now I hear that my close friend Jeff Tracy is taking you on. Is that true?"

"its true sir. I will be marrying his son soon and I am really looking forward to a new life with Virgil." She answered with a smile.

"Was that Virgil waiting outside for you?" asked the doctor.

"It is, are you sure you're ok with me taking this job offer sir?"

"On one condition, that Tracy out there looks after you because I really think a lot of you Jo."

"I know he will. I didn't see myself falling in love with Virgil again. But now that it has happened I feel really happy about it."

"So how long are you over for then?" Asked Doctor Anderson.

"Only a couple of days we are wedding hunting." replied Jo.

"Well I would really like to hold a small farewell party for you. Ok you will still be working with me but the staff in here are really going to miss you."

"I know and to be honest I could really do without the fuss over it."

"Well even if you call down for a couple of hours so that everyone can give you a really good send off. You can bring Virgil if you want too."

"Ok I will think about it and let you know." said Jo.

"That is fine Jo and if we don't see you before we leave then good luck with the future. But I will see you on the island when I go to see Jeff and the boys."

"Thanks one more thing. Do I need to work my notice here?" Asked Jo

"No you shouldn't need to because you are still working for me but in a different location." said Dr Anderson.

"Ok well...thanks for everything and thanks for being so understanding."

"Jo you a great worker and everybody here will be sorry to lose you. Jeff will be lucky to have you."

"Ok well I better go and make a start on this wedding hunting then." said Jo with a smile.

"Well think about what I said Jo." said Dr Anderson as he opened the door.

"I will." Jo left the office to join Virgil.

"So do you have to work your noticed?" Asked Virgil as soon as Jo came out of the office.

"Not really Tom says since I am still on his team then I don't need to work it. But he wants to hold a farewell party for me before we leave."

"So are you going to the party then?" Asked Virgil.

"I don't know yet. I said that I didn't really want the fuss of it all you know." replied Jo.

"Well you could still go Jo. I could come with you so everyone can meet who are marrying."

"I guess you are right about that. It would do us some good. After all we didn't have a very good time at the reunion."

Just as Virgil and Jo were talking, Lady Penelope called Jo on her cell to give her some good news.

"Hey Penny any news?"

"Yeah I have some news for you but I need to see you face to face. So where are you two now?" Asked Lady Penelope.

"We are at the hospital so I could say goodbye to my friends here."

"Ok have you two booked yourselves into a hotel yet?"

"We were just thinking about doing that as soon as we leave here why?

"Ok I am going to get Parker to pick the two of you up. I really need to talk to you Jo about your parents."

"That is fine sis. We will be outside waiting on Parker to come and get us. See you soon bye." said Jo as she hung up.

"News?" asked Virgil

"Yeah she is sending Parker to pick us up but I got this gut feeling she is going to ask me to go through these boxes." said Jo with a sad look on her face because she doesn't like the sound of going through them.

"Look Jo I will be with you every step of the way. You are not going to look through these alone." said Virgil as he and Jo made their way outside.

"Virg?"

"Yeah?"

"What about John? He is still in there talking to Louise."

"Don't worry Jo I will give John a quick text to tell him where we are headed. Then he can meet us when he is done." said Virgil as he took his phone out to text his brother.

"So are you really Ok with me being pregnant?" asked Jo.

"I am fine with it Jo plus it makes me feel better that I can be there for you this time round and you are not on your own anymore. I am sure that Robyn will make a great big sister." said Virgil.

"You sure?"

"Does this answer your questions?" asked Virgil as pulled Jo into his arms for a kiss.

"I really don't want to do this Virg but I think I need to tell Penny about the pregnancy. Your right she will pick up on that and I know that she will find out sooner or later."

"I really don't blame you for that Jo. But I am sure that Penny will be very pleased about it. Plus she will have things planned for when the baby is born." said Virgil with a smile.

"Don't I know it. She went all out for Robyn being born and she was ready to kill the Dad for not being there."

"Boy if she had of known it was me back then. I would have got a good talking too. But in saying that Jo I am so glad I know about Robyn now."

"We will have to call her when we get a minute or two to say goodnight. It must be early evening on the island about now." Jo said looking at her watch.

"Once we get to Penny's we will give her a call. I think its Scott's turn to put her to bed tonight and Dad is getting her up." said Virgil.

"It's good in a way because Robyn is getting to know her uncles and her Granddad without us being on the island. To be honest Virg I didn't really want to leave her you know. She has barely left my side apart from when I was kidnapped. It was really hard."

"Yeah I can understand it really well Jo." Just then Virgil's phone goes off and it's John.

"Hey Bro we are just outside waiting on Parker picking us up. Jo has some news on her adopted family. We are going to Penny's for more information." said Virgil over the phone.

"Ok thanks Virg. Just letting you know that Louise is letting me take Samuel home. She really doesn't want the fuss of going over to the island to recover and said that the little guy would be better off with me. What do I do Virg?"

"If Louise believes that Samuel would be better off with you then you need to get a DNA test done as soon as. We will come back later and try to help you talk Louise into going over to the island." reasoned Virgil.

"Ok Virg thanks for that and tell Jo good luck."

"Hey John why don't you join us for dinner later so we all can catch up on our day so far? And give Dad a phone call about Louise?" Said Virgil because he knew it had to be done sometime and he knew that Jeff would support him with this.

"That is fine Virg. Call me once you are done at Penny's then we can all go out. Just wondered what was wrong with Jo earlier and why you had to take her for a blood test?" Asked John as he was worried about his sister in law to be.

"Well lets just say we had some good news at the hospital but we will fill you in on it tonight." Said Virgil, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

"Ok Virg I better let you go and speak to you soon."

"Bye Johnny." said Virgil as he hung up on the phone and looked over at Jo.


	28. Chapter 28: A twist

_**The Wedding**_

_**A/N: So sorry guys I put up the wrong copy by mistake. So this is the right copy thanks to my beta reader for getting it back to me. So enjoy everyone xxxx**_

_**Chapter 28: The Discovery & Big Sis finding out**_

Once Parker had picked Jo and Virgil up he took them back to Lady Penelope's so that she could tell Jo about her real parents.

"Hey Penny, what is the latest on finding my real parents then?" asked Jo as she and Virgil walked into the living room together.

"Well my darling it turns out that I know your real parents."

"How Penny?"

"I really don't know how to tell you this Jo but for the last 20 or so years ago I have been keeping a really a big secret from you and I know you are going to hate me for it." said Lady Penelope as she stared at the ground.

"How I am going to hate you if you don't tell me what's going on?" asked Jo as she was worried about her older sister.

"Well when I was younger I got into a relationship with an older man who was my teacher in School. We had an affair for about a year." explained Lady Penelope.

"What age where you then?" Asked Jo because she knew where this was going to end and it could be a good thing or a bad thing.

"I had just turned 14 at the time honestly I don't know what got into me."

"Ok, Penny are you saying that you are Jo's mum?" asked Virgil as Jo ran up the stairs in tears.

"It's true Virgil but I have never had the right time to break it to her. And I know that she should have known from when she turned 16 but I didn't have the heart."

"Do you want to me to go after Jo and speak to her? I know that she is upset now but I am sure you two can work something out but on the upside at least Jo has her family now."

"Please Virgil that would be wonderful. You don't know how awful I feel about this but honestly I am so glad that she knows. Please tell her how sorry I am."

"I will." said Virgil as he made his way up the stairs and walked over to Jo's bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Come in." said Jo tearfully.

"Jo are you ok about that? I know its hard but Penny didn't really want to tell you." said Virgil

"Virg she could have told me when I was sixteen. Why the heck did she tell me this now? I get why we were so close when we were younger. It meant that her parents were my Grandparents that brought me up then."

"Jo Penny is really upset about this whole thing and she is really sorry, you know. So if you are up to it then Penny would like to see you and explain everything." explained Virgil

"I don't know Virgil. I feel as if Penny has never loved me and that is why she lied to me about being her younger sister."

"I think Jo she only did it to protect you. I really don't think you are going to hate Penny forever over it and it might make the two of you stronger now knowing."

"I guess you are right Virg. She has always been there for me over the years. When I turned fourteen Penny fought with the social workers to let me come back and live with her four years after our parents died. In the end she was allowed to take me in and I have to been living with her ever since."

"Why don't you go down and talk to her? I'm going to help Parker with getting these boxes down for you to look at? Why don't you tell Penny what we found out at the hospital?" Said Virgil with a smile.

"Virgil I thought we were..." said Jo as they both made their way back.

"You know that Penny will pick it up sooner or later."

"Ok fine." said Jo giving into Virgil as he left to help Parker.

" Jo I am so sorry. I know I should have told you when you were sixteen. I didn't really have the heart but I really feel awful now. Will you ever forgive me?" Asked Lady Penelope.

"You know I can forgive you. Its just really weird getting used to the idea of you being my mum and everything you know." said Jo

"Right Jo spill. What good news did you get at the hospital?" Asked Lady Penelope

"Well when I went to the hospital to say goodbye to everyone. I was kinda sick this morning and Virgil took me to get a blood test done."

"What then?"

"Well we found out that I am at least 4 weeks pregnant" said Jo who didn't look Penny in the eyes, as she was scared of her reaction to the news.

"You're what?"

"Penny I am really happy about this."

"Jo you and Virgil have only been together for a few weeks now. I just didn't expect things to move so quickly between you two."

"I don't know but everything seems to be falling into place for me. I will feel a lot better once I know my real family too."

"Well in saying that I am really happy for you my darling. I know that you are a lot happier being with Virgil, it really has done you the world of good."

"There is one thing I need you to do for us?" Asked Jo

"Sure, anything."

"We don't want anybody knowing about me expecting just yet. We want to wait until the 12 week scan before we really say anything to anybody."

"I can really understand that Jo and I am sure that Virgil will be there for you this time round." said Lady Penelope with a smile

"Yeah he is really excited about it. And he wants to be there. I really think deep down he still feels bad about not being there for Robyn you know." said Jo as she sat beside Penny on the sofa.

"Yeah well we know that is just Virgil all over my darling. Whatever way it works out you will always have my support too."

"Thanks Penny it means a lot knowing that. I really hope you are not mad at me over this..."

"Why would I be Jo? I promised our parents that I would look out for you and be there. Honestly I can't wait to be an Auntie again." Said Lady Penelope as she pulled Jo into a sisterly hug.

"I don't think it worth telling Robyn just yet. I really don't want to build her hopes up."

"I can understand that Jo. How was Robyn when you two left her with Jeff and the boys?" asked Lady Penelope. As she was worried about her niece being with people she wasn't yet used too.

_**Flashback**_

_**Just as Virgil and Jo are getting Robyn ready for bed, the youngster was tired after a lovely day of celebrating her birthday with everyone. **_

"_**I really enjoyed my birthday Mummy and Daddy." said Robyn with a smile as she looked up at her parents. **_

"_**We are really glad you did sweetness but there is something that Daddy and I need to tell you," said Jo as her and Virgil took a seat on the bed.**_

"_**Have I done something wrong?" asked Robyn**_

"_**No honey not at all. We are just going to tell you that mummy and I are going away for a couple of day." said Virgil.**_

"_**Cool am I coming?" asked Robyn. **_

"_**This is the thing sweet heart. We need to leave you here with your uncles and Granddad. I think that this is a really good time for them to get to know you while we are away." explained Virgil to Robyn.**_

"_**But I really do want to come with you..." said Robyn who by this point was getting very upset about her parents leaving.**_

"_**Robyn you will be well looked after. Uncle Scott is going to read your bedtime stories; Uncle Gordon is going to take you swimming all most every day. And Uncle Alan is going to take you down to the beach to play with you." said Jo, trying to encourage daughter. **_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Oh yeah you are going to have so much fun. Honestly Angel you will not notice we are gone, we promise to call you every night before you go to bed to ask about your day. Do you want to know a secret on why we are going away? and you promise you won't tell Uncle Scott, Gordon or Alan." asked Virgil with a smile.**_

"_**What is it Daddy because Uncle Johnny said that he would teach me how to keep really good secrets?" Said Robyn as Virgil tucked her into bed.**_

"_**Virgil don't even think about it." said Jo with a warning in her voice in fear that Virgil was going to tell Robyn about the pregnancy **_

"_**So Mummy what is this secret then?" asked Robyn **_

"_**Well we think that you may have a little cousin because Uncle Johnny might be a Daddy." **_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yes so what we need you to do is be a really good girl for your Uncles and Granddad Ok?" said Jo with a smile but at the same time feeling nervous about leaving Robyn on the island. **_

"_**I will Mumm.y" said Robyn as her parents kissed her good night and left her in her bedroom to sleep.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Jo?" Lady Penelope called because her little sister had zoomed out onto a world of her own again.

"Sorry Penny I guess I zoomed out for a moment there."

"Its Ok Jo. Did everything go ok with Dr Anderson at the hospital?"

"Everything went fine Penny. Dr Anderson was so understanding about me taking Jeff's job offer and he agreed to let me go."

"So how come he agreed to like you go so quickly. Don't you have to work your notice?" asked Lady Penelope.

"Well Jeff knows Dr Anderson because he is their family Doctor. He told me that since I am still on his team then I don't need to work my notice." Explained Jo.

"Well that is good to hear and its one less thing for you to worry about."

"You know Robyn got a bit upset once we told her we were coming over her without her and that we were leaving her with Jeff and the others over on the island."

"I am sure that Robyn will be fine Jo plus I'm sure she's getting spoiled rotten too." said Lady Penelope with a smile. Just as the girls are talking Virgil and Parker came down with these boxes.

"I am so sorry my darling. But I think now is the right time for you to look through these."

"I know Penny. I feel a bit sad about it to be honest with you and I don't think I can go through this on my own."

"We will all be here to help you Jo and if you need a break just say to us. said Virgil as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Things will look better once you know who your family is and when you make contract with them my dear."

"Ok then why don't we make a start and see how we go? You can always let us know when you need a break from it." said Virgil because he really wants to be there for Jo and help her with what she is about to find out

"Ok let's get this over and done with." said Jo as she took a deep breath before opening the nearest of the boxes.


	29. Chapter 29: Dinner

_**The Wedding**_

_**A/N: A big thank you to Trillianaus for looking over this for me. And also A big thank to everyone who has reviewed this so far. And last but not least a big welcome to my new followers xxxx**_

_**Chapter 29: Dinner**_

Later that evening after Jo had gone through these boxes, Virgil and she decided that they would meet John for dinner. John was waiting outside the restaurant waiting for them to arrive. Once they arrive at the restaurant, John could tell that there was something going on. When they had been seated at their table, John starting hitting them with questions.

"Ok, what are you two not telling me? because I can tell there is something going on!" asked John.

"We will tell you once we get food ordered, because I am really hungry after the shock of what I have been told" replied Jo.

once they had received their meals,, Virgil and Jo told John what was going on.

"Ok, so what is going on?" John asked again.

"Well, we found out over an hour ago that Jo here is four weeks pregnant" said Virgil with a smile that not be lifting any time soon.

"Really? I didn't think that things were moving so fast between you two."

"We have other news, about an hour ago I found out about my real family and you are never going to believe it! said Jo exclaimed.

"What did you find out?"

"Oh, we only found out that Lady P is Jo's really mum!" said Virgil

"Wow, really? Jo are you ok with this?, I'm sure that was a shock to hear

" Yeah, I am fine with it John. From what Penny told us, she had an affair with her school teacher for a year when she was fourteen. We didn't get into any sort of details over it, you know?"

"I could sort of tell by the look on your face that you are still recovering" said John with a smile.

"It was a shock but, honestly I am coming round to the idea of it"

"Are you mad at Penny for keeping this from you all these years?" asked John.

"At first, but once she explained everything to me, it was enough for me to know" said Jo.

"You know John, things seem to be looking up for us now."

"I can see that Virgil, so dare I ask this? When is the wedding going to be?"

"Well, we are going wedding hunting tomorrow, so if we see anything we like, we are thinking about getting married 48 hours later" explained Virgil while holding Jo's hand.

"Any luck on Louise?" asked Jo, as she was worried about her best friend.

"No Jo. She is willing to let me take Samuel home for the time being. She doesn't want the fuss of coming over to the island to recover. I don't know what to do about it" said John.

"John, are you sure that Louise is going to let you bring Samuel back to the island?" asked Jo.

"She is willing to let me have him, but the only thing that would worry me, is that I don't think Louise wants to see her son anymore if I am honest."

"Bro, did you get a DNA test done?"

"I did get one done while you two were at Penny's, but it's going to take a couple of days before it comes back to me before I know anything" said John.

"Did you call Dad to tell him about Louise?" asked Virgil.

"I did, but I have to be back on the island in a couple of days, so I won't be here for the results."

"John, why does Dad want you back on the island? He knows that we want you to come to this wedding plus you are my best man. Penny is going to get Robyn and Grandma to fly them over for the wedding," enquired Virgil.

"To honest with you Virgil, I think Dad is worried about IR."

"John, he knew the plan from the start, but we can't get married without you being there!"

"So you think I should call Dad and tell that I am staying here with you two?"

"There is something else you two need to know. Scott called me not long ago" said John

"What is it, John?"

"Well, just before Scott went to put Robyn to bed... Well put it this way, Alan said something he shouldn't have to Robyn and she ran off upset."

"Did Scott manage to find her alright?" asked Jo who was now worried about her daughter.

"Oh Scott found her and had a lovely chat with her, told her that you two do love each other" said John.

"What did Alan say to Robyn anyway?"

"He told Robyn that you and Jo didn't love each other. You were both only doing the right thing for her"

"Trust Alan" said Virgil as he looked down at his cell phone to see it go off.

"John? Did Scott say anything to you about taking Robyn down to TB1?"

"No, why?"

"Well just now Scott sent me a picture of Robyn sleeping in TB1's command seat . It's like Scott is trying to rub it in" said Virgil as he showed Jo the picture and snapped the phone back down again.

"Wow, sorry Virg but that looks way too cute" said Jo with a laugh.

"Sorry, but I am agreeing with Jo here, at least she is having a good time back on the island and it shows" said John.

"The question I want answered is how did Robyn even manage to get down into the hangers? "

"I don't know, but Dad said that he would have a chat with Robyn to find out how she got down there in the first place."

"Guys, you do know that we are going to need to child proof the hangers at some point?" said Jo.

"I know and we can discuss it with Dad once we get back to the island" said Virgil.

"Have you two got any plans for tonight?"

"Not really John, just going to relax a bit because we have a long day tomorrow and Penny has cleared her diary so she and Parker can come with us" explained Jo.

"There is one thing that you are not doing, brother of mine," said John with a laugh.

"And what's that Johnny?"

"You are not staying with Jo the night before your wedding. I plan on booking the two of us into a hotel room for the night."

"Really?" inquired Virgil.

"That's a great idea John. Why don't we get Parker to join you then that way Penny and I can have a nice girly night in with Robyn and Grandma Ruth" said Jo.

"Why don't we go and pay for our food then I'll come back with you to Penny's. So we can talk about more wedding plans," said John.

"Couldn't have said that more myself bro" said Virgil as he clapped John on the back.


	30. Chapter 30: A little Surprise

_**The Wedding**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews to this story. I now know that this story is going to be longer then 2nd chances. Thanks again to my beta reader Rosa241 for all the help, still can't believe its on chapter 30. So enjoy everyone x**_

_**chapter 30: Planning a Surprise for the big Day**_

Now that everyone had dinner, John drove them to Lady Penelope's. When they got there Penny was waiting for them to arrive.

"Hey Penny would if be OK if Jo and I make a quick phone call to the island to check on Robyn and find what she has been up to?" asked Jo as they all came through the front door.

"That is fine my darlings, you and Jo take all the time you need."

"Thanks mum." Jo said with a laugh.

"You know Penny I am going to find this really weird that you have a 20 year old daughter." said John as he smiled over at Jo.

"I am coming round to the idea now, thank goodness but at least I know before the wedding."

"Why don't you all go and call island, see what little Robyn is up to, I might even if it's OK with you both..."

"Yes Penny?"

"If we could maybe fly out and get Robyn tomorrow for you both, while you two are wedding hunting?" asked Lady Penelope.

"Yeah Penny that is fine, we should hopefully know after tomorrow when we are getting married and where."

"Do you think that Robyn is enjoying herself on the island?" asked Penny.

"Oh believe when I say that Robyn is getting spoiled rotten over there, she will not want for anything now that's for sure." said John with a smile.

While John is talking to Lady Penelope and Parker, Virgil and make their way into the kitchen to call Tracy Island.

"Virgil Tracy calling Tracy Island."

"Hey son how is everything going over there?"

"Going great so far Dad, just called to see if we could talk to Robyn before she goes to bed to say good night?"

"Robyn is doing fine; we had a bit of trouble with Alan but Scott's managed to sort it out now."

"Scott called John to tell us about it, what we don't get is how Robyn got down to the hangers like she did."

"Don't worry about that Virgil; I plan to have a chat with her about it. Brains is working on away to child proof the hangers."

"We were thinking about the same thing over dinner." said Jo with a smile. As she didn't want her daughter going anywhere she shouldn't.

"Could call you back once I have Robyn in my office because she is in the pool with Gordon before she goes to bed."

"No problems Dad, speak to you soon."

"Virgil's what's wrong son? You look as if you have something on your mind there, what is it?

"Let's just say that we had some really good news at the hospital early and Jo got some important news about her real family."

"I look forward to hearing about it once you are both back on the island, as I know how hard it is for you two to be away from Robyn."

"Ok I will call you both back in about fifteen minutes or so, goodness knows how long it's going to take Gordon to bring her out of the pool."

"That is fine Dad, Virgil out, you know Jo I think that Dad is doing really well with Robyn, he seems to be doing well. I said it before and I will say it again, its a really big step for Dad to take, which is really good to see."

"I just get worried about Robyn, than again she seems really settled now, she is due to start School and that has me worried a bit."

"Oh Jo she will be fine and we will see what we can do for school, I have said before about getting her home schooled for the first few years, let's not forget Robyn is a Tracy after all." Said Virgil as he pulled Jo into a long deep kiss. Once they broke apart he spoke again.

"That another thing we need to talk about, getting Robyn's surname changed to Tracy." said Virgil

"You won't have to worry about that Virg." as she went into her wardrobe and pulled out Robyn's birth certificate out and handed it to Virgil.

"Why?"

"When I had Robyn, I put your name on there; I knew you wouldn't mind because you are Robyn's father."

"Oh OK then."

When Jo and Virgil were upstairs talking, John had an idea but wanted to talk to Lady Penelope about it.

"I just wish there was away to get the rest of the guys over here the night before the wedding to wish Virg some luck."

"I am sure we could call your Father and talk him into it, can you see Virgil's face when all his brothers turn up the night before?"

"Why don't we call Dad now to ask him about it, after all its us who are planning this wee surprise for them."

"OK then John Tracy calling Tracy Island."

"Hey John what can I do for you?" asked Jeff.

"Penny and I are going to plan a wee surprise for Virgil the night before his wedding to wish him luck."

"So what's the plan then?" Asked Jeff, his curiosity peaking.

"OK then first off would you be OK with closing IR down for the night, I know it's asking a lot Dad. I just feel bad for Virgil not being able to have his family there."

"We were wanting you and the others to come over to wish Virgil good luck for his big day?" asked John

"Look Jeff, I can send out a press release to tell everyone that IR will be closed due to family isusses or something like that." Penny cut in.

"OK you have talked me into it, let me know once Virgil and Jo set a date. I could maybe close IR for a couple of days so that we could all be there to see Virgil marry Jo." said Jeff.

"We will call you later with the details Dad, thanks for agreeing with us to do this for them." said John hanging up. "Well Penny I so can't wait now to see Virgil's face when we spring this on him, he is going to love this you know."

"I agree with you there my dear boy, even if we are planning this little surprise between us. Virgil is not going to know what hit him."

"Are you going to let Jo know about the others coming to the wedding? I know we want to shock Virgil and all."

"No I don't think so John, I really wanted to do something to surprise Jo anyway but with her Father not being here to give her away. I feel like I have let her down in away. It's going to break her heart knowing that her Father won't be there." said Penny as she looked at the floor.

"Have you called Jo's Father to let him know about her?" asked John.

"If I am honest I don't want to talk to him, he walked out when I was expecting and I gave Jo up because I couldn't be a single mum, plus my parents were not happy once they found out about Jo."

Its OK Penny don't worry I will not tell anyone about, what if you got maybe Dad or Parker to give Jo away. I know that Dad did always love Jo after all she was round our house almost every day helping with things like homework, she had a really rough time with her foster parents and stayed with us a couple of nights."

"I didn't even know about it John, I guess I just got her out in time."

As Penny and John were still talking, Jo and Virgil walk down the stairs. They had a feeling something was going on but didn't want to question it. One look from Penny Jo knew there was something going on.


	31. Chapter 31

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 31: Making more plans**_

Back on Tracy Island Jeff was about to call everyone in for a quick meeting when Robyn wandered in holding onto Gordon's hand.

"You wanted to see us Dad?" asked Gordon as Scott came in behind them.

"Just let me call Alan so I can include him with this discussion it's an idea that John's come up with to wish your brother luck on his big day." said Jeff as he hit the button to contract TB5.

"Is everything Ok with them both Dad?" asked Scott with worry in his eyes.

"Everything is fine Scott, just let me call Alan here then I will explain to you all just what Lady Penelope and John's plan is, Base to TB5 come in Alan."

"TB5 here Father, go ahead."

"Hey Alan, I am calling because there is something we need to discuss as a family."

"You called to include me?" asked Alan a bit shocked because most of the family meetings are about him.

"Why would we not call you up kiddo? This is something we feel that you should have your say in." replied Scott with a smile.

"Ok then."

"Well I just get a phone call from John, asking me if I would think about closing IR for a day or two for Virgil's wedding."

"We can't Dad; too many people are counting on us, What if we get a call during them two days?"

"Oh come on Al, we all need a break from IR at some point, I don't think it would be right for us not to be there for his big day. We know that you are still getting to know Jo kiddo but give them a chance, it will be you and Tin-Tin one day you know." said Scott with a grin at his younger brother.

"I thought that they were going to have a simple wedding then a blessing on the island." said Gordon.

"Well both John and Penny wanted to surprise Virgil; yes they think that they are having a nice simple wedding. They would like us over for a couple of days to see them get married." explained Jeff. In all honesty he thought it was a brilliant plan.

"Well I for one think it's a good idea Dad, if I am really honest here I don't want to miss Virgil's wedding." said Scott. It was his worst nightmare, missing his brothers wedding was not something he planned on doing.

"I am with Scott on this one, we all need a break even if it is going to a wedding for a day or two." said Gordon as he lifted Robyn onto his lap.

"Please Uncle Alan, I know how badly you want to get off there." said Robyn while giving her youngest Uncle the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok I will do it as I can't say no to those eyes." said Alan with a laugh because no one can say no to Robyn now.

"So are we all going then?" Asked Jeff with a smile.

"Yeah we are Dad and we can't wait." Scott couldn't help but smile, knowing that he was going to be at Virgil's wedding after all.

Now that everyone agreed Alan had disconnected after all he had work to get back too, Scott took Robyn into the kitchen in search of food and Gordon went back to the pool.

"Jeff Tracy calling John Tracy. Come in John."

"Hey Dad did you ask everyone about what we want to do? I know it's a long shot but I really think that all of us should be there for Virg on his big day, you know." John could only hope that everyone had agreed.

"I did John and we all agreed that we should all be there for your brother." Jeff said smiling.

"I also have another idea Dad; it might take us some time to do it. It will be somewhere for the newlyweds to go to."

"What are you thinking son?"

"Well the round house is just sitting empty, why don't we make it into an apartment for them as a wedding gift that sort of thing?"

"You know John that is not a bad idea, then when Virgil goes out on a call Jo can sleep in his room. But you are right it will give them somewhere to go." said Jeff. As he thought about it he knew it was a good idea, a great idea in fact.

"Ok Dad well I better go here, don't want Virgil or Jo to know what we are up too."

"Speak to you soon John and enjoy the rest of your break over there."

"Ok Dad John Tracy out."

"So John dear was your Father ok about this idea we are planning for these two?" Asked Lady Penelope as John hung up.

"Yep he is giving us the go ahead to do this and the others are really happy to go along with it as well." It was a surprise for John indeed, although he knew that his brothers would want to be there for Virgil and Jo, the reality of closing IR for two days was not something to be taken lightly.

"Oh that is good news John, once we know a date then we can call your Father to let him know what is happening."

"I still can't believe he gave the go ahead for it Penny. If I am honest I really didn't think that he would go for it."

Just as Lady Penelope and John were about to continue they spotted Virgil and Jo standing on the stairs, both looking like they'd walked in on something they shouldn't have.

"What are you two planning?" asked Virgil with a smile while holding onto Jo's hand.

"Oh nothing my darlings, just me catching up with John seeing as I don't see him as much as the rest of you boys." Said Lady Penelope, even though she knew that Jo would pick up that something was going on she could only hope.

"Anyway Penny, Jo and I were wondering if you and John want to join us for a movie then off for some pizza tonight, if you are up for it?" Asked Virgil.

"Oh we would love too, wouldn't we Penny?" Lady Penelope merely nodded at John, glad for an excuse to change the subject.

"Penny?"

"Yes Jo?"

"Where is Parker? because I have something that I want to ask him"

"He should be in the kitchen my darling."

"Ok thanks Penny." said Jo as she wandered towards the kitchen. She hoped that Parker would be okay with this, after all he was the closest thing to a father she had.

"Hey Parker can I talk to you for a sec, I have something I want to ask you and it's really important." said Jo with a smile, her nerves kicking in.

"Are you Ok Miss Jo?"

"Yeah I am fine Parker, I was just wondering if you would give me away to Virgil on my wedding day? You have become the Father that I never had plus you have seen me through everything." Jo could hear her voice shaking but she could hardly help it.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews on this story. Can't believe its been going a year and it still hasn't ended. Anyway a big thank you goes out to my beta reader for getting this back to me. So sorry for leaving everyone hanging so long. enjoy x**_

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 32: The Answer**_

Jo is in the kitchen waiting on Parker giving her an answer, Parker really didn't think that Jo was going to ask this of him. Ok he has been more of a father to her over the years then her own father who doesn't know anything about her.

"What was that again Miss Jo?" asked Parker, still struggling to believe it.

"I would love for you to give me away to Virgil on my big day Parker." Jo repeated with a big smile on her face.

"I would be honoured to give you away to Mr Virgil, Miss Jo and I may have to have a very quick word with him." said Parker with a laugh.

"it's Ok Parker, you have lots of time for that, anyway you have to pick up my little girl for me tomorrow while we go wedding hunting."

"Well good luck with it Miss Jo. I am sure that you will find something that you both like." said Parker as he pulled Jo in a hug. As they pulled apart Lady Penelope walked into the kitchen.

"I take it that you asked Parker to give you away my darling?" Asked Penelope with a smile.

"Yes I did manage it and he said yes." said Jo as her arms went around Parker once again.

"That is really good. Do you want to go back into the living room with Virgil and John? I need talk to Parker a sec."

"Ok Penny." Jo left quickly, leaving Penny and Parker to talk.

"Parker did you manage to find out that information about Jo's father?" Asked Lady Penelope, not quite sure what answer she wanted from him.

"Yes M'Lady , he is denying that he is her Father, but on the upside Jo did work alongside her Father. He was her boss M'Lady." replied Parker.

"We'll have to do this whilst Virgil and Jo are wedding dress shopping."

"Yes M'Lady?"

"I want to go and see Tom Anderson let him know for the past 20 years he has had a daughter who he missed out on supporting . Jo may have me but I want her to get to know to know her Father too. I am not about to let Jo go without her Father in her life."

Now that Lady Penelope had talked to Parker. She knew that she had to do something, she wanted this for Jo. Composing herself she wandered back into the living room, joining the others.

"Hey Penny is everything ok with you and Parker?" asked Jo.

"Yeah everything is fine Jo. We were just talking about what time we should be leaving to go and pick up Robyn."

"Why don't we all go out for tonight and worry about that in the morning." Said John with a smile to the others.

Back on Tracy Island it was early morning. Robyn had a bad dream so she went to the nearest bedroom she could find, which just so happened to have been Gordon's room.

"Hey Angel, why are you up this early? It's only three o' clock in the morning."

"I had a bad dream again Uncle Gordy." said Robyn as she looked at the floor and Gordon picked her up and he asked "Do you want to tell me all about it. Maybe come and lay beside me for tonight?" Asked Gordon nicely.

"Ok then Uncle Gordy." said Robyn as Gordon put her into his bed. Once Robyn got settled she started telling Gordon about her bad dream.

"I dreamt that I wasn't going to see Mummy and Daddy again because someone had taken them away from me." Said Robyn with a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh that's not going to happen Angel, your mummy and Daddy love you way too much should we give them a quick call so you can see for yourself that they are fine?" Asked Gordon, already knowing the answer.

"Please Uncle Gordon I would enjoy that." said Robyn as she looked up at Gordon with a big smile on her face.

"Ok Gordon Tracy calling Virgil Tracy, come in Virg"

"Hey Gordon, is anything wrong?" asked Virgil who was getting a bit worried because its three o'clock in the morning island time.

"Nothing is wrong Virgil just calling because Robyn had a bad dream. We are only calling so Robyn can see that you are both fine."

"Hey sweet heart Gordon tells me that you had another bad dream, is that true?" Asked Virgil as his daughter came into view.

"I did Daddy, Uncle Gordon has me sorted and is trying to cheer me up a bit." Said Robyn with a smile looking up at Gordon once again.

"Oh we are fine honey. Daddy and I have a few more things to sort then we will be home in the next few days." Said Jo with a smile.

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetie?" asked Jo with a smile.

"Are we going to live with Daddy forever?" asked Robyn.

"I think we are because all your Uncles have fallen in love with you and I somehow don't think they will let you go now." Jo said with a laugh.

"I'm missing you lots. I really want you to come home." said Robyn.

"I am sure if we work hard then Daddy and I could be home for the weekend." said Jo.

"Really?"

"Yes we miss you too Angel, Gordon?"

"Yeah Virg?"

"Can you keep Robyn in with you tonight? We don't like leaving her on her own after having a nightmare."

"No problem Virgil. I will get Robyn sorted then I will call down to Dad and let him know where Robyn is." replied Gordon.

"Ok Gordy thanks for taking care of her." said Virgil.

"No problem Gordon Tracy out".

"See I knew that Mummy and Daddy was missing me." said Robyn as she cuddled into Gordon and fell asleep in her Uncles arms. Gordon had to call Jeff using his watch to explain about Robyn.


	33. Chapter 33: Talking About Robyn

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 33**_

The next morning over in Penny's everyone decided that they were going to go out for breakfast. It would be the last time that both Virgil and Jo would see John and the others until they got some where to get married. Everyone walked into a lovely restaurant and sat at the nearest table.

"Jo, Virgil are you two ok there, you look a little bit worried?" asked John.

"We are fine John; Gordon called us to say that Robyn had a bad dream last night. Gordon managed to keep her in with him, he called not long after to say that she was sound asleep. I still can't believe how good he is with Robyn now. I have this feeling that Gordon is going to turn our lovely daughter into the next water baby."

"Is she is ok now?" asked Lady Penelope.

"Yeah she is fine now but missing us badly, we told her that if we work hard this week then we could maybe get home for the weekend. If I am honest with you all, it's the first time that Robyn has been away from me for over two days. I don't think she is used to it."

"You know Robyn will be fine. She is a Tracy."

"Ah" said Penny as her hand flew over her mouth.

"Penny what's wrong?"

"Sorry I have only just realised that I am Robyn's Grandmother."

"You know Penny Robyn can always call you Nanny instead of Grandma and you will still feel young. You don't have to feel old just yet." said John with a laugh.

"Penny if Gordon ever got told that then you wouldn't hear the end of it and John you meant that as a joke right?" Asked Virgil, trying not to laugh himself at John coming out with that.

"What kind of crazy family am I joining here?" asked Jo.

"But then again you did babysit both Gordon and Alan, from what I hear you were a tough babysitter." said John.

"Don't ask how many times I put Gordon on time out because I have lost count. Alan wasn't too bad because he was still a baby. All he did was sleep most of the time." Said Jo.

"Have you ever had to put Robyn on time out Jo." asked Virgil as the food started coming to the table so that everyone can eat.

"In all honestly Virg, not really she does have her moments but it doesn't really lead to a time out. I just have to look at her and she will say "sorry Mummy Love you" with a smile knowing that she knows what she has done wrong. Then we talk about it after and she is fine."

"She a good girl really Virgil, I think she loves the fact that her parents are together now. She seems happier now." said Lady Penelope.

"I just feel really bad that I didn't take her out to see the stars the other night but she did call and said good night, she didn't seem mad or anything."

"John she is a very forgiving child like her mother. If I am honest I didn't see myself five years later back with Jo." said Virgil with a smile.

"So are you two planning on getting Robyn home schooled, what's going on with that." asked Lady Penelope.

"We are thinking about getting her home schooled once both Jo and Robyn move over to the island. I am planning in the future to talk to Dad about ether working part time for IR or helping to run his company over on the mainland. To be honest I can't see myself in IR full time now that I have my own family."

"Yeah I can see where you are coming from Virg. I am sure that Dad will see the same, he knows that you love these two too much now to give them up." said John as he smiled over at Jo.

"That is another fear of mine, what if Dad doesn't take the news well and disowns me because of all this?"

"Ok Virgil you are just being silly now, of course your father is going to understand that you have a family to take care of." said Lady Penelope. Jeff was not that sort of man.

"Sorry everyone, I guess I worry too much" said Virgil as he got up and went outside for some air and Jo followed out after him.

"Virg is everything ok?, I know that you are worried about what's going to happen once we are married but you don't have to worry about that just now. I know everything seems unsure at the minute but whatever you decide then I will be there." said Jo.

"I am so sorry Jo about all that, I have these thoughts running through my head about the future and I can't help but worry that something is going to go wrong to stop me being with you. I don't ever want to let you down again." said Virgil as he pulled Jo into his arms.

"Once we find out when we are getting married then we can make plans for our future together. I know as from this weekend Penny and Parker are going to help me move my things and Robyn's things over to the island."

"So you are moving over then?"

"How could I not you are amazing, Robyn loves you and I bet this little one is going to love you too." said Jo as she put Virgil's hand on her small bump.

Just as Jo and Virgil was standing talking about Robyn. Lady Penelope and John came walking outside.

"Is everything ok Virg?" asked John

"Yeah everything is fine John. I did have a few things on my mind but I talked them through with Jo, sorry if I got a little upset everyone over nothing."

"Oh don't worry about it, what are your plans for the rest of the day John my darling?" Asked Lady Penelope.

"I am going to see Louise today again to see if I can get her to at least come to the island for the last of her treatment. She really doesn't want me doing anything but I can't watch her die and leave a year old baby without his Mother."

"John you sure you are going to be Ok seeing Louise, to me she doesn't seem that fussed on her own. If I am honest here John you are better off being a single Dad then trying to get Louise to come over to the island. I know she is my best friend but I don't like what she is doing to you." explained Jo.

"I guess you are right Jo. If she loved me then she wouldn't be giving up like this, I am still going to the hospital and if that boy is mine then I am going to fight to get him home with me."

"You know where we are if you need a hand John. Don't hesitate to just give us a ring." said Virgil.

"Anyway my dears we better get a move on if we want to get you two married in the next few days." said Lady Penelope while giving John a wink telling that their plan is under way.

Just then a car drives by and shoots Virgil in the chest and he falls to the floor, holding his chest with his hand.

"VIRGIL!"

"I am Ok Jo really" coughed Virgil.

"Parker go and get the car, John take Jo and calm her down a bit." said Lady Penelope, immediately taking charge.

"I am not leaving him Penny, not like this."

"Jo trust me, we are going to take Virgil to a hospital now. I want you to go with John call Jeff and tell him what has happened. Jo sweet heart he is going to be fine. You and John can catch up with us at the hospital." said Lady Penelope as John and Parker where getting Virgil into F.A.B. one.

When Lady Penelope and Parker left with Virgil. John called Jeff to give him the news.

"John Tracy calling Jeff Tracy."

"Hey John what's wrong son?" There was a sense of urgency about his sons voice that sent worries throughout his body.

"Its Virgil Dad, when we were coming out after getting some breakfast a car drove by and shot Virgil in the chest. Penny and Parker are taking him to the hospital now. Jo is worried as hell, we all saw it happen."

"Have you any idea who it was that shot at your brother?" Asked Jeff. John could tell by looking at his Father that he was getting worried about Virgil.

"John?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"I will be over on the next flight just hold things together for me over there. I will bring Robyn over with me so Penny doesn't have to worry about picking her up."

"Dad don't bring Robyn over. It would upset for her to see Virgil like that. It nearly broke Jo's heart just letting Penny take him in."

"Is Jo there with you now John? I want to bring Robyn to take her mind off Virgil plus Robyn has been missing both her parents."

"Yeah she is Dad; I am going to take her for a hot drink before we head to the hospital. She has had a shock and I don't think it would do her any harm to get checked over herself." said John as he looked over at Jo. Who had her hands in her head. "I want to make sure that she is fine and everything else is fine."

"What do you mean everything else John?" Asked Jeff

"Can I tell him?" John looked over at Jo who had nodded. "Sorry Dad the reseason why I want to get Jo checked is because she is four weeks pregnant."

"Ok then John, call me once you know how Virgil is and take good care of Jo for your brother. I know that you will."

"Ok Dad see you later. John Tracy out."

"John?"

"Yeah Jo."

"I can't lose Virgil now when I have just got him back in my life." Tears springing to her eyes as realisation finally sank in.

"Aww come here, Virgil is made of stronger such Jo. If he can get through TB2 getting blowing out of the sky then he can get through this." said John as he pulled Jo into a hug.


	34. Chapter 34: At The Hospital

_**The Wedding**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone so sorry about the cliff hanger on the last chapter and the delay in the update. thanks to my beta reader for her love and support with this story. I needed a lot of help with this chapter and haven't been well, all I can say is never have a fight with a car because it always wins lol**_

_**Chapter 34: At the hospital**_

While Lady Penelope and Parker were taking Virgil to the hospital. John had his hands full with a very upset Jo, so he took her for a hot drink. It didn't take long for both Lady Penelope and Parker to get Virgil into the hospital. Once they knew that Virgil was getting treated, they left again to go and pick up John and Jo.

"I am so sorry John about breaking down on you like that, the thought of losing Virgil now that he is back in my life...I don't think I could go on without him."

"Its ok Jo, Virgil is going to be fine. I bet he is more worried about you than himself at the moment." Said John as Lady Penelope and Parker pulled up to pick the two of them up.

"How is Virgil Penny?" Asked Jo.

"Now that we have him at a hospital, Jo my darling he is being treated, he is going to be OK. John did you call your Father and tell him what happened?"

"Yes he said that he will be over in Tracy 1 soon. He is bringing Robyn with him. He says that having Robyn will take Jo's mind of Virgil for just a bit."

"We had planned on going and picking Robyn up today too." Lady Penelope sighed.

"Penny can we please head to the hospital? I want to see how Virgil is doing. I won't stop worrying myself till I see him." said Jo as she stepped into FAB one.

"You know Jo is right. I am sure that Virgil will want to see you too." Penny said, trying to fight the horror lying in her heart right now.

It takes about fifteen minutes to reach the hospital. Once there John goes over to the desk to ask about Virgil.

"Hey my name is John Tracy; I am here to see my brother."

"Ok let me see if I can find him, what is your brother's name?"

"My brother's name is Virgil Tracy; I would also like someone to look at my brother's girlfriend. I think it just the shock of seeing Virgil get shot like that but she is four weeks pregnant."

"Well your brother is on the system, I will get the doctor to come out and speak to you, so if you would like to take a seat. What is your brother's girlfriends name so I can get her booked in?"

"Her name is Jo Brown." said John. While John was sorting all that out Lady Penelope goes in search of Dr Anderson, knowing full well that he works in the hospital.

"Hey there Tom, how long has it been since you dropped me to go back to your wife?" asked Lady Penelope.

"Penny?" Said Dr Anderson as he was getting his coffee out of the medine. Shocked at seeing Lady Penelope stand there with her arms across her chest. Wanting answers.

"Oh just out of interest I think you should know for the last 20 years or so, you have been a Father. I had to give up our little girl because I couldn't cope being a single mum. It broke my heart giving her up."

"You know the reason why I had to leave you Penny!"

"Only because I found out that you were still with your wife when you had told me that you were leaving her for me."

"Then why are you telling me this now, if I had of known..."

"The reason why I am telling you now is because Jo only found me a few days ago. She is about to get married to a lovely guy who loves the bones of her. Jo also has a six year old daughter called Robyn. She is expecting again."

"Where is this daughter of mine, can I see her?"

"If I am honest she doesn't know that I have looked you up, give me your number and I will see if she wants to call you. She is here at the moment getting checked over after seeing her boyfriend get shot!"

"Penny what is Jo's last name if you don't mind me asking?" Asked Dr Tom Anderson, a strange feeling coming to his chest.

"Well I better be heading home. I have things to do people to see." Said Lady Penelope as she walked away, feeling that she had said too much.

Back in the waiting area, the Doctor came to talk to John about Virgil.

"John Tracy?" Asked the doctor as he shook John's hand

"How is my Brother doing?"

"He is doing fine; the bullet just grazed his side. Thankfully there's no internal damage...honestly your brothers a very lucky man, a little further over and he wouldn't have survived. He's lost a lot of blood and we had to do a transfusion. We're going to keep him sedated for a little while, bullet wounds to the chest are not something to be sniffed at."

"Oh thank god. He's really going to be okay?" John knew he should trust the doctors words but this was family.

"Its a little early but everything's looking good for now. We're going to need to keep him in for a while."

"What about Jo?" John said, breathing a sigh of relief as he relaxed a little. He could feel the tension lifting off of his shoulders.

"Unless she is family we can't give that information out I'm afraid." Said the doctor with a regretful look. Just as he finished talking to John Lady Penelope walked up beside them.

"Doctor I am Jo's mother and I am very worried about her, please tell me she's alright?"

"Ok well she is about to go for a scan just to check that her and the baby are alright. Would you like to come with her? We're going to have to keep Mr Tracy under sedation for a while."

"Thank you Doctor, could you take us to see them both please?" said Lady Penelope.

The doctor nodded before standing and leading them to the rooms.

"Hey Jo how is it going my darling?" Asked Lady Penelope as she wrapped a hand around her daughters.

"To be honest I am really scared, what if something has happened to the baby?" There were tears forming in her eyes as she spoke.

"I am sure everything will be just fine Jo, Virgil is doing okay sweetheart." Penny tried to reassure her.

"Hey Jo how are you doing now?" asked John as the nurse walked into the treatment room with the scanner to check that everything is ok with her and the baby.

"I am fine John, just about to get a scan done. How's Virgil?" said Jo with a worried look on her face.

"Doctor said that the bullet just grazed his side and that there was no major damage done. He's lost a lot of blood and isn't completely out of the woods." John was dying to go and see his brother but in his heart he knew that this is right where Virgil would want him to be. So he steeled himself and took a deep breath. "Penny would you and Parker mind going to pick Dad and Robyn up. He called me to tell me that he is an hour away from the airport."

"Ok then let me know how you get on my darling and John look after them both." Lady Penelope left just as the nurse was setting everything up for the scan. John could tell that something was bothering her but right now there was so much more on his mind.

"Hey Jo I didn't know it was you that I was dealing with, how are you?" Asked Lisa with a smile. She worked with Jo in the same hospital for five years and both became best friends in that time.

"Do you two know each other?" asked John.

"Yeah we worked together for five years plus we are best friends too."

"I am John Tracy, Jo's future brother in law."

"It's nice to meet you John, Ok Jo why don't we find out what is going on here." said Lisa as she started doing the scan.

"You ok there Jo?" asked John he knew that Virgil should be there for this but couldn't help feel bad about it.

"Yeah thanks John"

"Jo?"

"Yeah Lisa?

"Have you or Virgil got twins in your family at all?" Asked Lisa from what she could see on the scan. It looked like twins.

"Not that I know off Lisa, what about your family John?" asked Jo

"We did when Virg was born but the baby was still born. I may only have been young when it happened but Dad and Mum explained everything to me and Scott, we didn't think that Virgil was going to live ourselves. We are grateful he did."

"Well Jo it is possible looking at this scan that you are expecting twins, you are nearly 8 weeks from what I can tell here. Everything seems fine."

"Lisa I thought that I was only four weeks gone"

"You are nearly 8 weeks, Are you still coming to your 12 week scan or do you need me to make another appointment for you?"

"No its ok Lisa I am going to make that appointment." said Jo with a smile.

"Ok then why don't you both go in and see Virgil now, everything just fine here." said Lisa as she led them into Virgil's room.

"Jo?"

"Yeah John?"

"Are you by any chance going to tell Virgil about the twins? I know that he would be over the moon by it but I don't think it would a good idea to keep this from him." Said John.


	35. Chapter 35: Making more plans

_**The Wedding.**_

_**Chapter 35: Making more plans**_

After hearing the news from John Jeff sat silently for a few moments before calling the rest of the family.

"You wanted to see us Jeff dear?" asked Grandma as she walked into the office with Scott and Gordon.

"Hold on Mother, let me get Alan on the screen, I really don't want to repeat myself here. Base to TB5 come in Alan."

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Well everyone...I don't know how to break this to you all, about half an hour ago Virgil got shot in the chest."

"WHAT!? Is he ok Dad?" asked Scott who was instantly in panic mode. "What about Jo?"

"Virg is going to be ok right?" Asked Alan, worry evident in his voice.

"Oh my." said Grandma as she took a seat, clutching the armrest as if her life depended on it.

"I don't know anything at the moment. John is looking after Jo, while Penny is taking Virgil to the hospital now." Explained Jeff, his voice shook slightly as he spoke.

"What the hell is going on? First the kidnapping now this...is someone out to get them?" Said Scott as his mind reeled.

"I don't know but it is worth looking into once I get back. I told John that I would fly over with Robyn, we think that having her over there would help take Jo's mind off Virgil just a bit."

"But what about IR? It only leaves Scott and I for rescues." As much as it pained him Gordon forced his mind to see the bigger picture.

"Ok here is what we are going to do, I want you boys to go and get Alan from TB5. Get him to put five on auto for a few days, that way there is enough of you to run IR."

"Gordon why don't we go now and get Alan?" Scott stood and quickly made his way over to the portrait, stopping only to address his youngest brother. "Alan are you ok with putting five on Auto for a few days?"

"Yeah sure Scott, how long do you want the auto on for? You know we can't do that forever." asked Alan.

"I'm not sure yet son, put it on for as long as you can. We don't know how long Virgil is going to be in hospital for. We just have to play it by ear, wait and see." Jeff scrubbed his hand over his face as he leant back in his chair.

"Ok then Jeff. I am going to go and get Robyn ready for going, when are you thinking of leaving?" Asked Grandma as she made to leave.

"To be honest with you as soon as I can. I am going to give Penny a call for an update on what's happening. If Scott's right we need to find out who did this and stop them before anything else happens."

"Dad do you want Tin-Tin to help Grandma with Robyn? I know if we told her about Virgil she'd be really upset." Alan said.

"I don't think it's a good idea telling her this right now, she's just a child. I can handle a six year old after all I handled you lot when you were that age." Said Grandma with a smile.

"Your Grandmother is right boys. I am sure that she can manage Robyn." said Jeff as Grandma left the office in search of Robyn.

"I take it that you are going to wait till Gordon and I return from picking Alan up before you leave?" Asked Scott.

"Yeah I will be. Why don't you and Gordon go ahead now to get Alan now while I call Penny for an update."

"Ok Dad. Come on Gord's lets go before Alan decides to blow one."

"Who says I am going to blow one?" said Alan. Everyone had quickly forgotten that Alan had been on the line the whole time.

"Ok Al don't have a fit we are both coming now." Scott snapped as he and Gordon left for TB3.

"Jeff Tracy calling Lady Penelope, come in Penny."

"Oh hello Jeff I was just about to call you."

"How is Virgil doing Penny?" asked Jeff in a worried voice.

"He will be fine Jeff. The bullet just grazed his side. Thankfully there's no internal damage. He lost an awful lot of blood and will need to stay in for a few days."

"Oh thank God for that I will be over as soon as I can, my mother is busy getting Robyn ready for the flight over. We don't want to tell her what happened to Virgil in fear of her getting upset. Scott and Gordon are on their way to pick Alan up from TB5 so it shouldn't be too long before I arrive over there."

"Ok then Jeff, give me a phone call once you are at the airport then Parker and I can pick you up."

"That is great Penny, what about Jo how is she doing with all of this?"

"She is holding on Jeff, John got her checked over just to be on the safe side."

"Are Jo and the baby alright then?" Asked Jeff with a smile as he thought about his second grandchild, the happiness he felt made him forget the pain swelling in his heart for a few seconds.

"How did you know about Jo expecting? We only got told a few minutes ago!"

"When John called after the shooting happened he told me about Jo. Ok Penny I better let you go here, I will call you or John once I am in the air."

"Ok just make sure that Robyn has things with her to keep her busy."

"Will do Penny, Jeff Tracy out."

"Base from TB3, ready for takeoff." Scott called through.

"Ok son you are clear for takeoff, make sure Alan puts the auto on TB5 before you leave." said Jeff.

"F.A.B. Dad TB3 out."

Grandma had swiftly gotten Robyn reading and popped back into the office to see how Jeff was getting. The worry she held for her grandson was almost over whelming.

"How is Virgil doing Jeff?"

"He is going to be fine Mother. The bullet just grazed his side. Thankfully there's no internal damage. He lost an awful lot of blood so is going to need to stay in for a few days. If I am honest I am glad that someone was with Virgil when this happened."

"He's just lucky it didn't turn out worse for him." said Grandma, the reality of the situation had finally begun to sink in.

"Anyway where is Robyn now that you have her ready, wait you do have her ready right?"

"Tin-Tin has her making sure she goes to the toilet etc before she leaves. How is Jo doing with all of this?"

"She is fine; John calmed her down after the shooting happened. I am going to look into this. I think that this shooting and Jo's kidnapping a few months ago are linked to something. I intend to find out exactly what."

"I am sure you will son, it seems that someone is out to get them both for no reason. Trying to stop them from getting married, I am telling you Jeff something is very wrong."

"I know Mother, Scott said the same thing before he left to pick up Alan. I can see myself and Lucy in them you know. I want all of my sons to be happy, it's just going to be harder for the rest with IR and all. I am just glad to see that Virgil is happy, that he didn't walk away as soon as Jo told him about Robyn. He is a great Dad."

"Well that is good to hear Jeff, what is happening with this wedding now if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well John and Penny want us to surprise Virgil by us all coming over a couple of days before the wedding. We were hoping that you would join Penny to give her a hand with the prep and things like that."

"That is not a bad idea Jeff; you know I could start working on the wedding cake. It will save them looking for one."

"It's a wonderful idea Mother, I did give Virgil Lucy's and my own wedding rings a few days ago." explained Jeff.

"Were you ok about giving them away Jeff, you must have found it really hard handing them over to them?" asked Grandma.

"It was but I can't hold on to them any longer. Lucy wouldn't want that you know."

"Well you gave them to the right people Jeff; they make a lovely couple and good parents too." Knowing how hard it must have been for her son only made her pride sore.

"I know I am just worried that the others...you know." said Jeff.

"Oh I am sure they will find someone Jeff, I bet when they were all in college they had girls chasing after them. You don't need to worry about your boys son. They will all be fine." As Grandma and Jeff were still talking Tin-Tin came walking into the office with Robyn holding onto her hand.

"Granddad Tin-Tin said that we are going to see Mummy and Daddy is that true?" Asked Robyn, she was bouncing on the spot with glee.

"It sure is Angel. We will be leaving once Uncle Scott gets back from getting Uncle Alan." Said Jeff as he looked down at her with a smile.

"Yeah"

"Robyn?"

"Yes Grandma Ruth?"

"Why don't we go into the kitchen and fix you something to take with you on the flight over?"

"Ok can I have anything?" asked Robyn with a huge smile.

"Anything you want my darling." said Grandma as she led Robyn back into the kitchen to pick what she wanted to take with her.


	36. Chapter 36: making more plans 2

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 36: Dad Arriving**_

A few hours later Jeff arrived in Tracy One with Robyn. As soon as Jeff had completed his post flight checks Lady Penelope and Parker met the pair at the airport. Robyn had started asking questions while they are waiting on them both to arrive.

"Granddad?"

"Yes sweetie, you ok?" Asked Jeff as he picked his Granddaughter up into his arms because he knew that Robyn was a little bit worried.

"Are mum and Dad ok? How come they aren't picking us up?" She yawned slightly as she spoke.

"Oh your parents are fine Robyn. They have been really busy but I am sure they can't wait to see you. I can tell that they have missed you lots, were you Ok with Uncle Gordon last night? He called me to tell me that you had a nightmare." Jeff knew he shouldn't lie to her but right now there was no point in scaring her.

"Yeah he did, he even told me a story before I fell back asleep again." said Robyn with a little joy in her wee voice.

"Well we are about to go and see your parents now because here is Auntie Penny and Uncle Parker to take us." said Jeff as Penelope and Parker pulled up in FAB1.

"Auntie Penny!"

"Are you being a good girl for Granddad my darling?"

"I was guess what, I got to spend lots of time with my uncles and Uncle Gordy is the best so far." said Robyn while she put her head on Jeff's knee rest as they climbed into the car.

"Are you tired Robyn?"

"Yes can I go to sleep? Wake me when we are going to see mummy and Daddy." Jeff waited until Robyn had fallen asleep before he asked about Virgil,

"Ok Jeff before you start asking about Virgil. There has been no change. He still needs to stay for a few days still but he is holding out ok."

"That's good at least, have they started the wedding hunting yet?" Asked Jeff he was trying anything to get his mind off of his son's condition.

"No they were going to start on that today. It seems to me every time things start looking up for them there is always something to pull them down instead." said Lady Penelope

"Oh I am sure they will both be fine Penny. After all we are here to back them up."

"Ok Jeff I know that look, what have you got in that lovely mind of yours?"

"Well after we go to the hospital and check on them both what if we posed as Virgil and Jo to get this wedding booked? As you say, we don't know how long Virgil will need to stay in the hospital for. This will definitely speed things up."

"You know Jeff that is not a bad idea. Maybe me and John could do it instead." Penny said as she thought about it.

"Why?" Jeff asked with disbelief in his voice.

"All I am saying is that John would pass a Virgil because he is only a couple of years older than him."

"I guess you are right."

Back at the hospital both John and Jo finally went in to see Virgil. He was sitting up as best he could and seemed alert, tired but alert.

"Hey Virgil, how are you feeling?"John questioned his brother.

"I feel as if TB1 has landed on me but I am not too bad. I guess it could have been worse; I just really want to get out of here. Where's Jo?"

"She is right outside bro." said John as he pulled Jo in by the hand.

"Jo are you ok honey?"

"Look I am going to go and give Dad a call. I'll leave you two to chat about things." said John as he left them to it.

"Oh I am ok Virg, just found out that I am eight weeks gone instead of four weeks add to that fact that we might be having twins." said Jo with a smile even though she was freaking out inside.

"So you're fine and everything else is ok then?" Asked Virgil as he took Jo's hand in his.

"Yes everything is fine Virg, we are both going to be fine and nothing in this world will stop us from getting married."

"Did John look after you ok?"

"He was wonderful Virgil. He kept me calm told me that you wouldn't give up." Both were silent for a few moments before Jo's concerns and fears came flooding back. "Do you think that the kidnapping and your shooting could be linked? They both happened within a few months of each other. It is worth thinking about."

"That is an interesting thought Jo. I guess it's something that Dad and Penny can look into."

"I'm just thinking about it now. We know that there are people out to get us. If I am honest here Virg I don't want this to stop us from getting married. It makes me want to marry you even more now."

"You know Jo I am so glad to hear you say that. If this was happening to anyone else I think they would have given up already." Virgil couldn't help breathe a sigh of relief. To be perfectly honest he knew it would be easier for Jo to walk away rather than having to put up with all this stress.

"I really want to marry you but it's going to delay things with you being in here. Oh your Dad is on his way over with Robyn. Penny and Parker are away picking them up now." said Jo. She was happier than anything to be seeing her daughter.

"Well I am going to be fine Jo. They are only keeping me here for a few days." Just as Virgil and Jo were talking Robyn flew through the door and into her mothers arms.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

"Hey sweet heart." said Jo who lifted Robyn onto the bed beside Virgil.

"Were you a good girl for Granddad and everyone else?" asked Virgil with a smile, wincing slightly as the sudden movement on the bed sent a string of pain through his side.

"Yes Daddy everyone looked after me, Granddad said that you could do with one of my special hugs." answered Robyn who gave her father a hug.

"Robyn?"

"Yes Uncle Johnny?"

"Why don't we go and get you some sweets and a drink? Granddad and Auntie Penny need to have a chat with your mum and Dad. Maybe Parker can join us." said John as he held his hand out for her to take.

"Ok Uncle Johnny, bye mummy and Daddy see you soon." she took John's hand and left.

"Now that Robyn has gone with John. We really want to ask you two something." said Lady Penelope.

"Sure what is it?"

"We were thinking since you are in here son. To speed things up with this wedding we were wondering if maybe John and Penny could pose as you two. Just so that we can get everything sorted."

"Really you both would do that for us? You know that Virgil is only going to be in here for a few days. We could start looking after he gets out of here." said Jo.

"The only thing is my darlings are that I have seen the perfect place for you to get married. We really need to get it booked now. Besides that you're going to need your rest when you leave here, not fussing and stressing over getting things booked."

"You sure about this. You both don't have anything else to do?" Asked Virgil.

"No we want to get you two married as quickly as possible." said Lady Penelope.

"The only thing is I am not sure when I am getting out of here. We can't really set a proper date."

"Ok we need to find that out and go from there. I am going to give Jo the keys to an apartment that we own, it's not too far from here." said Jeff

"Jeff you don't have to. We'd be happy just staying with you and John in a hotel." said Jo.

"No Jo I want you and Robyn to have a good night's rest, you will be closer to Virgil here anyway."

"I guess you are right." said Jo as she took the keys off her soon to be father in law.

"I am thinking of giving you and Virgil this place. It would be handy for you when Robyn starts school." Jeff said.

"Jo?"

"Yeah Virg?"

"Can you go with Penny a sec? I need to talk to Dad on my own." Asked Virgil.

"Sure Virg come on Penny lets go for a cuppa." said Jo now that the panic was over she could feel her heart finally start to slow down.

"I will see you later won't I?" asked Virgil with a smile.

"You know I will see you later." said Jo as she kissed Virgil on the lips and left with Penny leaving Jeff and Virgil alone for their chat.


	37. Chapter 37: Father son talk

_**The wedding**_

_**Chapter 37: The Father Son talk.**_

Once everyone else had left Jeff took a seat next to Virgil. He knew at some point Virgil would come to him about his future but he didn't expect it to be now. Although if he really thought about it then he supposed that this was the best time.

"Ok son what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Jeff as he moved his chair closer to the bed.

"With Jo back in my life I now have a family of my own. I have been thinking about my future with Jo and I can't bear the thought of me losing my life on a mission. I don't want Jo to end up becoming a single mom, I just couldn't bear that." Explained Virgil.

"What are you trying to tell me son?"

"I want to cut my hours with IR or come out altogether. I just don't want to risk losing them both Dad. Now that I have them back in my life there is no way I could lose them."

"Son I can see where you are coming from, I honestly can. The problem is we do need you for IR you know all this. You are a big part of the team son and a very important piece of IR."

"I guess that I worry too much. I want the best for both of them Dad and I still feel bad about not being there for Jo when Robyn was born. Not to mention leaving Jo to bring her up on her own for five years. I am a little worried that I am going to miss this birth now too, oh God Dad we didn't want to tell anyone until we knew for sure." Said Virgil realising his mistake only a moment too late.

"It's ok Virgil. When you got shot Jo told John to let me know what is going on. How far gone is she now?"

"From what Jo told me earlier. She is eight weeks gone. Dad can I ask you a personal question? I could have heard Jo tell me that we were having twins but I am not sure. Dad do we have twins in our family by any chance?" Asked Virgil.

"We did son. You had a twin sister who was born only a few minutes after you, she turned out to be still born. Your Mother and I were very upset over it but I have to say we were very glad that you turned out to be so healthy. We didn't even know about your sister because she was hiding behind you." Explained Jeff

"Will that sort of thing affect Jo in any way? If it's true that Jo is expecting twins then I am going to need to keep eye on her." said Virgil.

"I am sure you will do a great job looking after them both son, or should I say all three of them. When did Jo find out that she was pregnant?"

"We found out just after we left the island that morning. I took Jo to the hospital to say goodbye to all her friends and she was feeling really sick. So since we were in the hospital anyway I also took her to get checked out. Before you say anything Dad we know it's bad that we are having another baby before we are married, if I am honest I would have been scared about your reaction to the news."

"Does Jo have to work her notice? Since I offered her this job."

"No she doesn't have to work her notice because she will still be a part of Dr Anderson's team."

"Are you telling me that Jo works for Tom as in our family doctor?" Asked Jeff. Now that was definitely a shock.

"Yeah she does Dad. Oh Jo found out about her family a couple of days ago, I think it's really going to surprise you."

"So do you mind telling me who Jo's parents are." Jeff had to admit his curiosity.

"Well you are not going to believe this. It turns out that Penny is Jo's real mum; she was really upset about it. It took me nearly half an hour to talk Jo into coming back down stairs to talk to Penny after she found out."

"Son that is one of your all time gifts. You can talk anyone round; heck you do it all the time with your brothers." Said Jeff with a smile.

"To be honest Dad I think that Jo is still getting over the shock of it. She and Penny are now talking like nothing happened. You know the scary thing is that Penny is going to be my Mother-In-Law and I am not sure if I am ready to be her son."

"Too scary to think about Virgil. Just be happy that Penny is a Mother in law that is not going to kill you for getting her little girl pregnant twice." Jeff said with a laugh. As Virgil smiled Jeff couldn't help but sigh slightly, just as life was getting back to normal for his son this had to happen.

"How is everything at home Dad?"

"Everything is fine son. I had to recall Alan from TB5 so the numbers were right for any callouts."

"I'm sorry about all this, it just feels like someone is trying to stop us from getting married Dad. I know that Jo is worried about it too."

"Don't worry about it son, I am going to look into this and Jo's kidnapping." said Jeff. "Something's not right."

"You think they could be linked?" To be perfectly honest Virgil had to admit the thought had been crossing his mind.

"Looking back now I'm starting to think so. You don't have to worry I am just glad that to see that you are happy, I can understand now why you want to at least cut your hour's son. We can't lose you but I am willing to work with you on what you want to do. I want to support you." said Jeff.

"I know Dad. We are starting to think about Robyn's schooling after all she is due to start very soon. We are thinking of home schooling her for now I mean there are enough of us to teach her everything. We won't pack Robyn off to a boarding school she is still too young and I want my little girl to have the best in life. Both Jo and Robyn are my world Dad." said Virgil.

"Who have you got in mind for teaching then?" asked Jeff.

"Well I have been thinking about that. Scott could teach her reading and writing, you or Brains can take her for math,. Gordon can do swimming, I would do music and painting, Jo, Tin Tin and Grandma could do cooking. I can get Alan something to do something as well."

"Sounds interesting Virgil but it is going to be tricky with IR. You know we are on standby 24/7, we will be lucky if Robyn gets her lessons done on time."

"I just don't want anything else to happen to us coming up to this wedding Dad. I want to marry Jo so badly and I am just so scared with everything happening that Jo is going to walk away." Virgil sighed as he finally voiced his fears for the first time.

"Virgil Jo loves you too much to walk out on you. She would do anything for you, you know that. In fact I am thinking of taking Jo out for dinner before we head back to the apartment to get settled for the night. Maybe I can have a little talk with her is that ok with you?"

"Yeah I am fine with it Dad I just wish it was me taking her out. I still can't believe that you kept our family home I thought you had sold it as soon as you got the island." Said Virgil.

"I couldn't sell it. I wanted somewhere for you boys to come when you were over here and not have to worry about hotels and things."

"I guess."

"I am thinking of giving you and Jo the apartment. It would be best if you two spent six months on the island and six months off the island, see how that turns out for you." It was an option at least.

"That is a great idea Dad. I really think that we should start living over here when Jo hits six month it means that I can still keep an eye on her. I want to make sure that she and the babies are doing alright."

"Let's just see how you get on with this six months on and off thing if you think it's not working then we can work out something else. There is something else I think you should know. John has got me and your brothers working on something special for the two of you. I can't let on what it is but you two are going to love it." explained Jeff; he really would do anything for his sons.

"That is fine Dad. Will the others understand why I am doing this?" He couldn't help but be worried about it.

"Once you explain I am sure your brothers will be very supportive with you'll see. Anyway I've got to go and meet Penny and Jo. I want you to get some rest; we will be back in the morning to see you."

"Ok Dad tell both Jo and Robyn that I love them and Dad?"

"Yes Son?"

"Thanks for all the support and understanding."

"No need to thank me son, I will see you in the morning. Get well rested and you will be fine." Said Jeff as he left Virgil's room.

Virgil sighed in relief as he settled back into the bed, having finally had the chat with his father that he needed it was almost as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.


	38. Chapter 38: The shock

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 38: The Shock**_

While Jeff was talking to Virgil, John had decided to take Robyn out and away from the hospital, after all she'd had a long day travelling with Jeff.

"So Miss Robyn, where would you like to go for something to eat?" said John as he and Robyn made their way down to the car park.

"Can we go to McDonald's Uncle John? I haven't been there in ages." said Robyn as she got into the back seat of the car. As John went to get into the car three masked men came out of nowhere. The last thing John was aware of was a sharp pain to the back of his head. The three masked men jumped into the car and drove off at speed. It took a while for John to come round. As he lay there in the car park what happened flew back into his brain. In a panic he pulled out his phone and called Scott.

"John, what's wrong?" His older brother asked.

"I went to take Robyn out for a bite to eat and I got knocked out by three guys wearing masks and worst of all they took the car with Robyn in it!"

"Ok John first of all calm down. You're not helping anybody getting worked up here. Did Robyn have her teddy bear with her? I know that Brains was working on a tracker to put into her bear. You know how she takes that thing everywhere with her and after the kidnapping before. If she had it with her and Brains has placed a tracker then we won't be long in getting Robyn back." Said Scott, somehow keeping his head.

"She had her teddy bear with her Scott. Jo says that Robyn doesn't go anywhere without it. I can't believe that I let Robyn slip like that Scott. Virgil and Jo are both going to be devastated." He dropped his head into his hands for a moment, shame and fear flowing through him.

"Wow John if we track Robyn then I can go after her in TB1. In the mean time call the police and get a search started. I will give Dad a call let him know what has happened. John we will get Robyn back don't panic!" explained Scott before he hung up.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Meanwhile back on Tracy Island Scott had called a meeting to tell everyone what happened to Robyn. Just then Gordon and Alan wandered in with everyone else.

"You wanted to see us Scott?" asked Gordon.

"John called to let us know that he was taking Robyn out for dinner when he got jumped and they took off with Dad's car. Worst of all Robyn was in the back of the car."

"How is John doing with all of this?" asked Alan.

"Not good. John called me in a panic and as you know John never panic's. I told him to call the police from his end." Their worry was torn right now, partly worried about Robyn, partly worried about John.

"What about Dad does he know anything about this?" Gordon's question brought the situation back to the centre.

"No Gordon but I am going to call him now, tell him what is going on over there."

"What about Virgil and Jo. Do we tell them or not?" Asked Grandma.

"I think that we should leave it for now. Virgil is still in the hospital we don't know when he is getting out. Jo has too much on her plate already to be worrying about this. If we can manage to get Robyn back without Virgil or Jo knowing about it the better." Grandma had to worry here, surely the police would want to speak to Jo and Virgil?

"Did Brains manage to put a tracker into Robyn's teddy bear?" He'd overheard Brains mentioning it.

"Ok Alan I want you to go and check that out with Brains. If the tracker is in Robyn's teddy then there is a good chance that we could get her back quickly."

"Anything else Scott?"

"Not at the minute Alan, Gordon I would like you to stay here and keep an eye on things. I am going to go and get TB1 ready in case I have to go after her." Scott sighed heavily as he made to leave.

"That is fine Scott, but don't you think that it would be an idea to give Dad a call fill him in on what has happened?" Gordon pointed out, reminding his older brother.

"Yeah thanks Gordy. I better do that first."

"You know Scott we all love Robyn, there is nothing that we would do for her. She means the world to us." Honestly Gordon wasn't sure whether he was reassuring himself or Scott.

"I know Gordon just let me call Dad now."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Over on the mainland Jeff had taken Jo over to the old family home.

"You know Jo, Virgil is going to be fine. He is a great Dad to Robyn, who is such an amazing little girl. She makes everyone smile. Just like her parents do." He still couldn't believe he was a grandfather sometimes.

"Thanks Jeff, I still can't believe that I am about to marry the love of my life or that Robyn has her Father now. The fact that Virgil is going to be there for me with these little ones...its just hard to take it all in." She had to admit that her wildest dreams hadn't thought of this.

"Things seem to be looking up for you two so far."

"That is what gets me Jeff, when things start looking up for us. There is always something there to pull us down again." Jo couldn't possibly stop thinking about it. It would just be fate for something bad to step in now.

"I know Jo, you and Virgil are still here. Whoever it is that is doing this will not stand in the way of getting you two married. Virgil told me that you found out that Penny was your Mom. Is that true?" Jeff had forgotten about it for a moment but now he needed to know.

"I found out a couple of days ago. Virgil was great with me, he managed to get me down stairs to talk to Penny. We are talking now like nothing happened between us. If I am honest here I am still trying to get used to the idea."

"That is good Jo, not many people have the will to forgive something like this. If I had of known about you and Penny then I am sure that I would have made you an agent too." said Jeff with a smile.

"I know that Jeff. I just can't wait to get Robyn back and settled for bed. She has had such a busy day today."

"Yeah she has Jo. John took her to get something to eat about an hour ago. Speaking of which he should have been back here by now." Said Jeff as he looked at his watch, he was beginning to get worried now but was interrupted as his phone rang.

"Excuse me a sec Jo, yes Scott is something wrong?" Jeff said as he wandered into the next room.

"Yeah Dad John called me in a panic. He got jumped, your car got took and worst of all Robyn was in the car."

"Ok Scott, did you tell John to call the police?"

"I did Dad but Brains managed to put a tracker into Robyn's teddy bear before she left the island with you so we are able to track her at least." said Scott in a rush.

"Right Scott what do want me to tell Jo? I can't keep this sort of news from her."

"Well we are hoping that we could get Robyn back before Virgil or Jo know that Robyn is gone."

"Scott that is going to be hard. Robyn's bed time is two hours from now." Jeff sighed heavily as Jo's words came back to his mind.

_Something always happens to pull us back down_

He was starting to think she was right.

_**A/N: So sorry everyone for leaving it here and for the very long delay in this update. thanks to my beta reader for looking over this. I so blame my beta reader for my cliff hanger lol. only kidding honey xx**_


	39. Chapter 39: Breaking the news

**The Wedding**

**A/N: Hey everyone so sorry for the cliff hanger. But I am back and really wanting to get this story finished. I know that this story is dragging on but I love putting twists and turns into it. A big thank you goes out to my beta reader Rosa241 for looking this over for me. **

**Chapter 39: Breaking the news**

After Jeff got the phone call from Scott to let him know about John and Robyn, he didn't know how he was going to tell Jo that her daughter had been taken. Jeff knew that Scott was only trying to protect Jo from the pain that was heading her way. Sighing he made his way into the kitchen where Jo was making herself and Jeff a hot drink.

"Here you go Jeff; you look as if you need this coffee after that phone call. Anything interesting?"

Asked Jo with a smile.

"There is something that you need to know Jo, something that you aren't going to be too happy about."

As Jeff was about to tell Jo what was going on there was a knock at the front door. Jeff being Jeff knew that it was Lady Penelope at the door. He was glad now that he didn't have to tell Jo about Robyn on his own. Jeff went to the door to answered it.

"Hey Jeff are you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost. Is everything ok?" Penny asked, her voice thick with worry.

"You better come into the lounge Penny. I don't want Jo to hear this, I still need to tell her." said Jeff

as he led Lady Penelope into the lounge.

"Well about an hour ago John had decided that he was going to take Robyn out for something to eat.

Only he got mugged. The men took my car and worst of all Robyn was in the back seat."

"What?" Penny whispered as her hand covered her mouth.

"Scott said that John called him in a panic. We all know that John doesn't panic over nothing. Scott had wanted to keep this from Virgil and Jo; the boys think they could get her back before they need to know anything about it." said Jeff.

"Jeff I wouldn't advise not telling Virgil or Jo about Robyn. She is their child after all."

"So you are saying that we need to tell Jo at least?" Jeff knew that it was the best solution.

"Yes Jeff we need to tell her whatever happens." said Lady Penelope as they both made their way back into the kitchen to tell Jo.

"Tell me what?" asked Jo who had heard the tail end of the conversation as Jeff and Lady Penelope walked into the kitchen together.

"Jo my darling we need you to sit down. We have something we need to tell you." Penny said as she laid her hand on top of her daughters.

"You know that John took Robyn out for something to eat, and I was wondering why John hadn't turned up after an hour?" Jo merely nodded at this, very obviously confused. "John called Scott to let him know that he got mugged. Someone took my car, I am really sorry to tell you this darling. As the car drove off Robyn was in the back seat."

Lady Penelope's hands were squeezing Jo's, trying to show off her support.

"Why does everything happen to us? We are trying to be happy get on with our lives. Now someone has taken my wee girl. Jeff do you think any of this could be linked to my kidnapping a few weeks back? If it's the same people who took me then Robyn could be in danger." Jo's mind was reeling, her daughter was missing.

"Ok Jo don't panic I will be working on that once I get back to the island. Before we left the island

Brains installed a tracker into Robyn's teddy bear. So Alan should be able to track her quickly and Scott can go after her. Jo let Scott go after Robyn; believe me when I tell you this. Nothing with stop

Scott from getting to Robyn once he is in TB1." Jeff tried to reassure her, tried to stop the panic before it set in.

"What do you want me to do Jeff? I can't sit and around do nothing!" Jo yelled as she stood up.

"Why don't I take you shopping my darling to take your mind of everything that is happening? It's

going to be a while before Robyn gets back?" asked Lady Penelope, as soon as the suggestion left her lips she knew it was a bad one.

"I want to stay here and wait on Robyn Penny!"

"Jo Penny is right why don't you let her take you? We will call the moment we have Robyn here, then you can come straight back over here. You might as well go and see Virgil too."

"No but John is going to the hospital to get checked out so he might as well tell him. I'm not going anywhere."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Later on Tracy Island, Alan and Gordon were both in the lounge watching Robyn's tracker for Scott, since Scott had already left, leaving Gordon and Alan in charge.

"I still can't believe that Robyn got kidnapped. She is just a little girl; I just wish that I could have gone with Scott to help him find her." Gordon sighed as he dropped his head into his hands.

"If you want me to be honest Gordon, I am not surprised that this has happened. They just seem to be so unlucky lately. I just wish there was a way that we could help them with this you know." said

Alan, his eyes never once leaving the screen.

"Yeah I for one will be glad to see Virgil marry Jo, hopefully all this bad lucky will stop for the both of them."

"Robyn's tracker has stopped moving. Base to TB1, come in Scott." Gordon was thankful that Alan was on the ball, his head was all over the place. "We have been keeping an eye on Robyn's tracker like you said Scott, it seems to have stopped. I am sending you the location through now."

"Sorry guys the location that you sent me was the same place that Jo was trapped. I have no idea if

Robyn is on her own or if someone is with her in there." Scott's voice came through the radio.

"Scott we don't like the idea of you going in there on your own let me call Dad and get you some sort of backup." said Gordon.

"Guys I can manage this on my own here and get Robyn out." Said Scott as he went into land.

Meanwhile John made his way to the hospital to get checked out. Only he decided to go and check on Virgil first. While Virgil was resting in his bed John knocked on his door.

"John is everything alright? What is going on? Did you get yourself checked out?" Asked Virgil as John sat down on the chair beside Virgil.

"In answer to all your questions no I am not fine. You are so not going to like what I am about to tell you Virgil. I am so sorry." Virgil sat up slightly, wincing as the movement pulled on his stitches. "I went to take Robyn out for something to eat. We had got to the car park, Robyn got into the back of the car. As I was getting in myself three men jumped me took off with Dad's car. I am so sorry

Virgil but Robyn was in the car when they took it." said John as he put his head in his hands.

"I really need to get out of here John." Said Virgil as he made to get out of the bed.

"Not a good idea Virg, get back into bed! Scott and the others are handling it. Just before

Dad left the island with Robyn Brains managed to install a tracker into Robyn's teddy bear. Scott will be able to get to her now."

"In all honestly John I still want out of here now. Jo is going to need me more than ever now." John was struggling to keep his wounded brother in the bed.

"I know Virgil and I promise you that Jo is getting well looked after by Dad and Penny. She is getting all the support she needs right now. Virg once we get Robyn back trust me when I say this, your girls are going to need you." John's words seemed to get through to his brother.

"I still don't understand why people are out to get us. It's like someone wants to stop us from getting

Married, with all this happening John it makes me want to marry Jo as soon as possible now."

"You will be pleased to know that you will be free to go in the next day or two. We need to do more

blood tests but fingers crossed." Said the doctor as he wandered into the room, oblivious to the situation he'd walked into.

"Ok thanks Doctor, you couldn't do me a big favour? My brother John here got mugged about an hour ago. You couldn't look him over. I don't think he got himself checked over." said Virgil with a grin on his face "Well Johnny you should have answered my question when you first arrived. Now off you go."


	40. Chapter 40

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 40: Bad Uncle Scott**_

It only took an hour for Scott to reach Robyn's location. Not knowing if Robyn was in that warehouse on her own, although that was unlikely seeing as she was only a little girl. As soon as Scott landed he made contact with base to let them know what was going on.

"TB1 to base, Gordon I have arrived at the warehouse. Dad's car is still outside so it's very unlikely that Robyn is on her own in there. Has there been any movement from the tracker at all?"

"No Scott it seems to be staying where it is at the moment. Are you really sure that you don't need back up?" Gordon couldn't help worrying about his oldest brother.

"Like I said before I can handle getting Robyn out on my own. If anything happens I will call you then. Let's not forget that Robyn is family, we can't afford to wait here we don't know what these guys are going to do."

"Ok Scott anything else you want us to do?" Asked Gordon.

"Just keep a good eye on that tracker for me and let me know as soon as anything changes there."

"Ok then we will call Dad from this end. Please tell us if you need back up Scott." Gordon pleaded.

"Will do, TB1 out."

"I don't care what Scott says Gordon he needs to have some sort of back up over there. We can't let him go and do this on his own." said Alan with a worried look in his eyes.

"I agree with you about calling Dad and letting him know what is happening. Do you think that we should tell Dad about Scott not having any back up? I don't want to rat him out Al, but things like this Dad needs to know. Well I guess its better doing than nothing, Gordon Tracy calling Jeff Tracy." Gordon said as he dialled his father.

"Hey Gordon anymore news?"

"Scott is away out in TB1 to rescue Robyn. We have given him her location and he is out there now. The only thing is that Scott took himself out there without any backup whatsoever. He told us that he can handle this on his own." Explained Gordon.

"Gordon can you tell me where Robyn's tracker is now?"

"It stopped just outside some ware house in England. Scott has told us that it's the same one that Jo was trapped in a few weeks ago."

"Ok Gordon call Scott and let him know that either myself or Penny will be there to back him up. On no uncertain terms does he go in there without us, tell him that he has to wait."

"No problems Dad but Scott isn't going to be too happy about that." Said Gordon as he ended the call with Jeff.

After Jeff had taken the call from Gordon and Alan, he walked into the lounge to see Lady Penelope and Jo sitting looking through photo's of his boys when they were younger.

"Well girls I have some good news and bad news." said Jeff as he sat on the sofa.

"Please Jeff tell me that you have found Robyn?" begged Jo.

"We have found Robyn. The bad news is that Scott went over there without any backup."

"Did the boys find out where Robyn was being held?" Penny tried to keep her voice level but the worry was killing her.

"It turns out that Robyn is being held in the same warehouse that you were trapped in Jo a few weeks ago." Jeff said turning to his future daughter in law.

"Jeff do you want me and Parker to head over there now? We know how the warehouse is set up after all we backed Scott up when he was going to rescue Jo." asked Penny.

"Ok Penny if you and Parker want to head over now that would be great. Once you have Robyn take her to the nearest hospital and we will meet you there."

"Jo my darling are you ok with all of this? We will have Robyn back in your arms before you know it." said Lady Penelope as she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"I will be just glad to get Robyn back Penny."

"We will Jo why don't you go and lay down and rest on the sofa. If I am honest my darling it looks as if you need it." Jo couldn't help agreeing with her sister, well I suppose she should say mother.

"I am going to call the boys and let them know that you two will be joining Scott to look for Robyn." Jeff said as he from his position on the sofa.

"Ok then Jeff we are away here. I will call you once we have Robyn safe and sound. Try not to worry Jo we will have Robyn very soon." said Lady Penelope as she and Parker left. This gave Jeff a chance to have another chat with his future daughter in law.

"Jo once we know when Virgil is getting out of hospital. We will be able to book somewhere for you two to get married. Why don't we look something up here online and see what we can find?

"In other words you are trying to take my mind of things. I am more worried about Robyn, anything could be happening to her and I am not there to stop it." Jo could feel tears pricking her eyes.

"I know how you feel believe me. I worry about the boys all the time when they are out. Ok we don't know how long they are going to be out there for it could be days or months before the boys return home."

"I just can't wait to marry Virgil now, hopefully once we get married all this bad luck will stop for us. You know I didn't think that Virgil would stick with me since finding out about Robyn. Now that I am expecting again, it's just really hard to get my head around it all." explained Jo.

"Yeah that is what Virgil was telling me earlier. He is scared that with all this happening to you two that you are going to walk out on him. I told him that was not the case. I really think that you need to tell him yourself Jo."

"Jeff there is no way that I am going to walk out on your son, I love him so much. He has been my world since we were teenagers. I didn't get on with my foster parents plus I was a victim of bullying in school. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for Virgil and John walking me to and from school everyday." She hated the memories of those days.

"So when did Penny get you to come and live with her then?" Asked Jeff, realising that he was successfully got her mind off of the subject.

"I was fourteen back then but Penny kept me in school because she knew that with you living next door that I would be ok."

"In fact Jo I don't know if you remember this. Lucy and I fostered you when you were nine, Virgil got really worried about you. So we had a meeting with your social worker who let us foster you for six months. We loved having you Jo. Until someone called us to say that they had found your older sister in England."

"I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you Jeff for that. Everything happened so fast back then." Jo said taking her future father in laws hand.

"You don't need to Jo, now that you are back you are about to marry Virgil it's like you have never been away."

Meanwhile over at the warehouse Scott was just about to go in after Robyn when Gordon called him from base.

"Base to TB1, Scott we just called Dad to let him know what was going on. He said that you should wait for backup before going in there." said Gordon knowing full well that Scott was going to blow his top.

"I don't believe you two. I told you that I could handle this whole thing on my own. You didn't have to call Dad into this you know!" Scott yelled down the phone.

"Scott we are worried about you. That is why we called Dad, we didn't want you going in there on your own to find that you are walking into some sort of trap bro." said Gordon with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Guys Robyn is a member of our family you know that. You will be lucky if I even wait for backup to arrive. TB1 out."

"Wow Scott is really pissed off; do you think he will wait for backup to arrive?" Asked Alan, his worry for his brother was beginning to take over.

"Who knows with the mood that Scott is in, we just have to hope that Scott waits for Dad or Penelope to show up. If not then there is going to be trouble not just with us but with Dad too."

"Why don't we call Dad and let him know the mood that Scott is in? If this was another mission then he would have to wait for backup."

"That is not a bad idea, Gordon Tracy calling Jeff Tracy."

"Hey Gordon anymore news?"

"Just letting you know that Scott wasn't happy when we told him to wait on backup. I don't think he's going to wait much longer." Gordon said with a sigh.

"Ok son thanks for letting me know. Penny and Parker are on their way over there now to help Scott with Robyn."

"How is Jo doing with this Dad? Did someone manage to tell Virgil what is going on?"Asked Gordon.

"If I am honest not so good. Jo is really upset but she has gone to lie down now, John was heading up to the hospital to get checked out. So he will have told Virgil what was going on."

"I can so see Virg discharging himself in order to go and search for Robyn himself."


	41. Chapter 41

_**The Wedding Part one**_

_**Chapter 41: Robyn has been found**_

**(In Scott's point a view)**

As soon as I landed, I really wanted to go in there to find Robyn. There is a chance that Robyn may not be on her own down there. I don't honestly know what I will be walking into if I did go in there alone. Just as I was thinking about making a move Penny called me from F.A.B. one.

"F.A.B. One calling TB1 come in Scott dear."

"TB1 here Penny, are you both here to back me up? I told Alan and Gordon that I could handle this on my own."

"Oh not a chance dear boy. Not when it's my Granddaughter in there at risk." Penny was not the kind of person to mess with.

"Wow Penny rewind here, are you telling me that you are Jo's real mum?" I asked her because it was the first that I have heard about it.

"Scott let's get Robyn sorted then I will explain everything." said Lady Penelope

"Ok then Penny, how far away are you?" I didn't want to wait any longer than I absolutely had to.

"We are about fifteen minutes away. Let us know if anything changes."

"I will TB1 out."

While I was waiting on Penelope and Parker to arrive, I couldn't help but think who could be in there with my six year old niece. This isn't any rescue for us it's a personal. No one will get away with hurting my family. I must have been lost in my thoughts longer than I had realised as Penny called me again.

"F.A.B. One calling TB1, Scott we are two minutes away from you. We will meet you at the entrance like last time."

"Ok then Penny, I am going to have a look round Dad's car to see if there is anything I can find."

"No problems Scott but go carefully"

I went over to Dad's car; there was no damage to the car which was a good thing. As I went to check round the windows I spotted a familiar figure lying still in the back seat. Robyn! From the looks of it she was still asleep. At that moment I had to smile knowing that Robyn could be out of danger.

"Scott Tracy calling F.A.B. One."

"Go ahead Scott."

"Just checked Dad's car and there is no damage. But the really good news is that Robyn is sleeping in the back seat of the car, the car is locked though."

"We are coming now Scott." said Lady Penelope as F.A.B. One came to a stop right beside TB1.

When Penny and Parker arrived I was dying to get into that warehouse to find out if the kidnappers were still about. All I am saying is God help whoever is in there. Let's just say that they won't be getting out anytime soon.

"Scott what's the plan then?" Asked Lady Penelope who made me jump about a foot in the air as I was in a world of my own.

"Sorry Penny I was in a world of my own there. What do we do if the kidnappers are in there waiting on us to make a move?"

"Ok Scott dear, here is what we are going to do. Parker I want you to go to Jeff's car and unlock it. Take Robyn into F.A.B. One and call the police. Scott you and are going to go into that warehouse and see if the kidnappers are in there."

"Yes Milady." I was not about the question her on this, you don't argue with Lady Penelope.

"Ok then Scott lets go in."

Why do I get the feeling that Penny wants to take charge here? I know its personal to her but it's the same for me too. I hate it when my family is in danger and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Just as we arrived at the enter the warehouse we hear voices shouting.

"_**I told you to get the girl not the child!"**_

"_**How can I get the girl when she is my own daughter Dad? I know you don't like Jeff Tracy but my daughter and that little girl don't deserve this."**_

There were two voices, both of whom I recognised. One was The Hood, believe me that voice is not one that I would forget but the other...the other was someone I hadn't expected. We couldn't believe what we had found out. Tom our family doctor is related to The Hood, how?

"Penny are you alright?"

"How could I not know that he was related to The Hood? I bet they were both behind the kidnappings and Virgil's shooting. I still can't believe this." She was in shock, hell I think we both were.

"Penny we don't have a choice now, we need to call the police in while they are in there." I said to Penny as we both stood at the entrance of the warehouse.

"Lady Penelope calling Parker."

"Here Milady."

"Have you got Robyn safety in the car with you?" That was our primary concern right now. If Robyn was with Parker then she would be safe.

"Yes she is sleeping again safe and sound with me. What is taking you and Mr Scott so long?"

"Sorry we just made a big discovery here; I need you to call the police now. Let them know that the kidnappers are in this warehouse, tell them that there could be a link to Jo's kidnapping and Virgil's shooting."

"Ok Milady."

"What do we do now Penny? They are going to know that we are here."

"We just wait on the police and listen in a bit more." She said moving forward a little more.

Meanwhile in the warehouse, The Hood is still having words with Tom.

"_**You know Dad I would have been better off not finding you at all. My life was a hell of a lot better before I got involved with you!"**_

"_**Now don't get like that, I needed you for my plan to work."**_

"_**You tricked me into telling you that my best friend ran International Rescue. Why are you always out to get them Dad? They are a good bunch of people. They have saved so many lives!"**_

"_**Tell me this son, would you die for your own daughter? Your daughter who doesn't even know who you are!"**_

"_**You know I would. I'd do anything to protect her. Yes Dad I may not know her but she will always be my little girl."**_

"_**Fair enough." said The Hood as he pointed the gun at straight Tom and shot him in the heart.**_

Once we heard the gunshot, I wanted to go in there and see what was happening. Just as I was thinking about doing that the police arrived, and not a moment too soon I can tell you.

"Ok Scott we better go here, we don't want IR getting blamed for this shooting. Let's just get little Robyn back to her parents." She was already moving away, she may not have dragged me with her but her words were enough to pull me away.

"Alright then Penny I will give Dad a call to tell him that you are taking Robyn to the nearest hospital."

Now that I knew Robyn was safe with Penny and Parker I made my way back to TB1; once I was in the air I made a call to Dad to give him the good news.

"TB1 calling Jeff Tracy come in Dad."

"Hey Scott please tell me that you have some good news for us." He pleaded.

"Robyn is safe with Penny and Parker. They are taking her to the hospital now to get checked over. We discovered something else but I think that I will let Penny fill you in on that. We found Robyn locked in your car so Parker was able to rescue her."

"Ok Scott let Penny know that we will meet her there. Thanks son for waiting on backup to arrive, I know how hard it must have been for you."

"You have no idea Dad, any chance of getting Jo and Virg married before anything else happens to them?" The light hearted laughter that followed was music to my ears.

"We'll see Scott; look I will call you later, go back home and get yourself rested. If we get somewhere for Jo and Virgil to get married then you are going to have to fly you and your younger brothers out here."

"Ok Dad TB1 out."

After I made the phone call to Dad. I decided that I would let Alan and Gordon know that Robyn is safe and sound.

"TB1 calling base."

"Base here Scott is everything ok?" asked Gordon, I could tell that he was worried.

"Well the good news is that we have found Robyn. The bad news is that The Hood was behind the two kidnappings and Virgil's shooting. Robyn is off to the hospital now to get checked over. I found her sleeping in Dad's car but she was locked in it." I explained to my two younger brothers.

"Ok then Scott thanks for letting us know. We will let Grandma and everyone else know about Robyn, we will see you once you get home."

"See you two when I get back, I know when you guys put your minds to it, you can run base between you. But we don't do that very often. I will be telling Dad how well you two have done with all of this."

"Thanks Scott base out."

_Did anyone see that one coming. my Beta didn't lol. anyway thanks so much to my beta reader Rosa421 for looking this over and thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews. I will not tolerlate any unsigned reviews as they will be deleted as soon as I see them. A really big wlcome goes out to my new readers too_


	42. Chapter 42: coming together at last

_**The Wedding Part one**_

_**Chapter 42**_

Once Virgil had been discharged from hospital he made his way down to the Accident and Emergency department where Jo, Jeff and Lady Penelope were waiting. They were still waiting on news of Robyn following her ordeal. When Virgil walked into the waiting area Jo ran straight into her fiance's arms, pulling him into a hug.

"Woah easy there Jo, I still have my stitches in." said Virgil as he went to get a seat pulling Jo down with him.

"Sorry Virg I am just so glad that you are here now." There was clear evidence of tears in her eyes.

"How is Robyn doing now Dad? Last I heard was that Scott was flying out to look for her." It had been a while since Virgil had been informed. He knew his family was trying to keep him calm given his current injuries but this was his daughter. He needed to know what was going on.

"Robyn is just getting checked over now. Thank goodness for Brains taking Robyn's teddy bear and placing a tracker in it. Scott was able to find her nice and quick." Jeff informed his worried son.

"Jeff dear why don't we leave these two with Robyn while we go and sort this other thing out." said Lady Penelope. She didn't want to make it obvious but they needed to sort this out quick.

"Ok then Penny; give us a call when you all need picking up to go back to the hotel. Robyn will be so pleased to see the two of you together."

"We know Jeff; now that all this is over maybe we stand a good chance of getting married now." Jo wondered aloud.

"Oh you both will be married before you know it, we will make sure won't we Jeff?" said Lady Penelope as she gave him a wink.

WIth his father and Lady Penelope this finally gave Virgil a chance to have a really good talk with Jo about what had been going on. He hadn't seen Jo for a few hours and needed to check that she was ok.

"Jo have you been alright the last few hours or so? When John told me about Robyn I felt really bad that I couldn't be there for you." His worry had been almost too much for him to bare.

"Virgil we are all fine, your Dad and Penny never left my side during the whole ordeal. I will be so glad to see Robyn now; I think we should tell her about the babies. I kinda want her on the journey with us."

"Oh I am sure that Robyn will make a great big sister once we tell her." Now that things were finally settling down his mind filtered back to his children.

"Jo?" A mystery voice called out.

"Hey there Lisa, you know Virgil right Robyn's Dad?"

"Its lovely to meet you again Virgil." said Lisa as she shook hands with Virgil.

"How is our daughter Lisa?"

"She just has a couple of cuts and bruises but nothing too serious. She won't tell anyone what happened but I bet she will be glad to see you two." said Lisa as she led them both into Robyn's room.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

"Hey there sweetheart. We are here now and we have got some very good news to tell you Robyn." Jo wanted to give her daughter something to instantly cheer her up.

"What's the good news?"

"Well you my little Angel is going to a big sister in a few months time." said Virgil with a smile.

"Really Daddy!? Mommy is it true?" Asked Robyn.

"How would you like as soon as you are discharged I take you down along with us to see your new brother or sister in a scan?"

"Please please can I?" asked Robyn who looked over at her parents.A smile gracing her face for the first time in a while.

"You know that you can sweetheart." replied Jo as she finally allowed her daughter out of her tight embrace.

"Ok well just let me go and get Robyn's discharge papers sorted and anything else she needs to take home with her" said Lisa

"Lisa thanks so much for looking after Robyn. There is one more thing Lisa, I would love for you to be my maid of honour?"

"I would love to Jo. Let me know once you get a date sorted maybe I will find someone on your wedding day. Although given my luck with men..." She trailed off with a grin as she wandered towards the door.

"We could have someone in mind for you." said Virgil with a smirk.

"Well I better get going here otherwise Robyn isn't getting out."

"We know, see you soon Lisa." said Jo as Lisa left the family to talk.

Once Jeff and Lady Penelope walked out of the hospital. Penelope finally decided to break the news to Jeff about the death of his best friend.

"Penny are you alright?" Jeff couldn't help but notice how quiet she had been since they had left Jo.

"There is something but...I know it's going to hurt you so much."

"What happened when you met Scott?" He couldn't help it but he knew that something else had happened. There was no reason behind it he just had a feeling.

"Scott arrived just before us, so he went to check out your car only to find Robyn in the backseat sleeping. So I got Parker to get Robyn while Scott and I checked out the warehouse to see if the kidnappers were in there. When we got to the entrance we heard voices." She trailed off here, not sure how to carry on.

"And?"

"The voices we heard were Tom Anderson and The Hood. It turns out that The Hood is Tom's father. I am so sorry that you had to find out this way Jeff."

"Are you being serious!? Tom told me he was looking for his father but...The Hood? I don't understand." Jeff couldn't help the way his voice rose. He was aware of the looks that they were getting but right now he didn't care.

"We just heard them auguring only to hear a shot gun go off."

"Then what happened?" He asked the question but he already knew the answer.

"Tom told The Hood that he didn't want anything to do with him because he found out about Jo. I know that Tom would have wanted Jo in his life. It just took him a little time to come round to the idea." Penny could help but feel her eyes beginning to cloud over.

"Wait hold up are you telling me that Tom Anderson is Jo's father?" asked Jeff as the shock was setting in.

"The Hood asked him if he was willing to die for the daughter that he never knew. He said that he would, we heard a gunshot but we don't know if the shot was for The Hood or Tom. We left before we could find out I didn't want IR being pulled in with this shooting." She sighed as she finished her tale. She couldn't quite tell what was going on in Jeff's mind right now.

"Robyn seemed ok then when you all arrived?" Jeff avoided the issue of Tom for the moment, he just wasn't ready to face things.

"Yeah she was just fine Jeff. The funny thing is that when Parker put Robyn in F.A.B. One she fell back to sleep again. I think the kidnappers gave her something."

"Well the doctors will find out if Robyn has taken anything. If she is healthy and ok then I don't see any reason why they won't let her go home with her parents tonight." Jeff hoped that the family would be reunited as soon as possible.

"I don't know about you Jeff but I want these two married as soon as. They have been through so much together."

"I know Penny, Jo seems to be relaxed now that Robyn is safe. We had to try and keep everything stress free for her especially with the babies on the way."

"Did I tell you that I am Jo's real mum?"

"No but you can relax, Virgil told me about it plus talked to me about a few other things. He thinks he can't stay in IR full time, so I told him that he and Jo can take six months on the island and six months off the island."

"Do we know when Jo is due? Maybe if we know then we can work round it with them." There was still so much to do if they were going to get the two of them married.

"I don't know Penny maybe we can find out." said Jeff as he and Lady Penelope walked into a lovely reception office to see if they could book this wedding for Virgil and Jo.

"Hello sir can I help you with anything?" asked the girl behind the desk.

"We are looking to see if we can book a small room for a family wedding. The bride and groom are doing other things so they have asked us to come on their behalf." Okay so maybe it was a little white lie but sometimes they were needed.

"That is fine sir; we have an offer on at the moment. If you book one of our main rooms we will give you a floor of hotel rooms half price to prepare for the big day. Was there a date that you have been thinking about?" The woman behind the desk was obviously sensing that she could bank a big sale here.

"Yeah we were thinking in about three week's time, what do you think Jeff?" Penelope turned to the older man curiously.

"I think that's a good idea Penny, do you have someone here that we could talk to about this?" asked Jeff.

"We do have someone but I need to get her down here. It would help us if we could talk to the couple and see what they want to do."

"Ok then Jeff why don't we go back to the hospital and get both Virgil and Jo back here." Said Lady Penelope.

"I don't think they will be willing to leave Robyn just yet."

"Well why we don't get John to sit with Robyn, while we bring her parents back here. We have got to get these two married as soon as." Lady Penelope couldn't help but smile, things were finally looking up.

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone for the amazing support with this story it means the world to me. Thanks to my beta reader Rosa241 for her amazing support don't know where I would be without you. I will be ending this story here but I am moving onto the wedding part two now. I have that chapter almost half wrote. No messing about this time as I really do want to get these two married. I think that I have the chapters for that story sorted planned out in my head. Anyway thanks again and a big welcome goes out to my new followers x_**


	43. Chapter 43

_**The Wedding**_

The next few days couldn't come quickly enough for Virgil, who was in a hotel room with John. Unbeknownst to Virgil, Jo and the others were on their way over to the hotel for a pre wedding dinner that Jeff and Lady Penelope had worked out between them. Only Virgil doesn't know anything about it.

"God John I can't believe this is it, what if something goes wrong? What if Jo doesn't turn up because of what we have been through together?" It was obvious that the pre wedding jitters had turned up in full.

"Woah Virg calm right down will you! Off course Jo is going to marry you and she is going to turn up. That girl loves you, if she didn't love you then she wouldn't be marrying you in a few short hours from now. You are both going to be fine. Dad will have people on the doors at all times to make sure that nothing happens. I still can't believe that you are first to get married. Years ago I thought that Alan and TinTin would be." said John with a smile.

"Well John there is nothing like a good wedding to bring those two together."

"I know but don't tell them that."

"John what are you up to? You know that we are having a small wedding then Dad is meant to be doing a blessing on the island." There was something stirring, Virgil could just feel it.

"Virg tell you what why don't we head down to the restaurant for some dinner?"Said John as he grabbed hold of his brother and began to drag him out of the room. .

"John I will repeat my question brother of mine, what are you up too?"

"Oh you will find out soon enough Virg. I wouldn't be a good brother if I didn't make sure that you had something to eat before you come out drinking with me tonight." said John as both brothers made their way into the restaurant.

The rest of the family were sitting in the restaurant waiting on John and Virgil.

"I so can't wait to see Virgil's face when he sees us sitting here waiting." said Scott with a smile.

"Dad are Jo, Lady Penelope and Robyn joining us tonight? I know that Virgil isn't meant to see Jo tonight." Alan queried.

"Yeah Alan they are meeting us here for this dinner. Once the dinner is over Penny is taking Jo and Robyn back to her place for tonight. Grandma and TinTin will be joining them later."

"Which leaves us to party plus get Virg drunk and that isn't going to be hard, he's kind of a lightweight." said Gordon

"Not on my watch you don't, I will be going with you all tonight. Your brother needs a clear head for tomorrow afternoon to marry Jo. He still hasn't made a start on writing his wedding vows which I am sure that you boys can give a hand with." Jeff had a bad feeling about this night out the boys were determined to take Virgil on.

Virgil and John finally arrived at the restaurant, with John making sure that Virgil didn't see the family until the last minute.

"Ah Johnny." Virgil's face was the picture of shock.

"I know its great isn't it?" said John as they both walked over to join the family's table.

"Surprise son! Yes your brother and Penny planned this over agi month now. They both managed to talk me into closing the family business for a couple of days. If I was honest Virgil we didn't want to miss your big day." Jeff said as he embraced his son.

"You sure had me fooled, does Jo know anything about this?" Virgil asked as he hugged his father.

"Yeah sorry about that Virg, she and Penny are on their way with Robyn now." John confessed, glad at finally being able to be honest.

"Guys you know that I can't see Jo before the wedding." said Virgil in a near panic.

"Virg relax will you. Penny is taking Jo back to hers after this dinner. Don't worry so much everything is in hand." John was trying his best at keeping Virgil calm but he really wasn't having much luck.

"John and Scott can I talk to you two alone a sec? I kinda want to ask you both something."

"You know Virg anything you want to ask these two you can say in front of us." Said Gordon with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Fine, John I know that you are my best man. I was just wondering if you would be willing to share your best man duties with Scott."

"Oh no that will mean longer speeches." said Alan although he was only teasing. In all honesty he'd been surprised that Virgil hadn't said this in the first place, but then again he didn't know that Scott would be here.

"That's no problem Virg; I will be delighted to share my duties with Scott. Now we can plan a good night out that you that I guarantee will not forget."

"Boy am I glad that Dad is coming along to help keep you four under control." Just as Virgil said this Lady Penelope and Parker walked in with both Robyn and Jo.

"Hey Virg sorry I knew about this but I wasn't allowed to let on what was going on." said Jo as she pulled Virgil in for a kiss. Now that everyone had arrived dinner had been ordered.

"Say where is Grandma? I thought that she would want to be here at least." Asked Alan.

"She did want to come but she wanted to finish off working on the wedding cake plus she wanted to help out with the food for tonight." Jeff sometimes couldn't believe his mother. Here she was at the point in her life when she should have been relaxing and getting taken care of but no. That woman simply didn't know how to stop.

"Look everyone I need some air just give me five minutes and I will be back." said Virgil. What the heck was wrong with him?

"Don't worry I will go after Virg." Scott said as he left after Virgil.

As Virgil is leaning on the balcony railing, Scott appeared next to him. What was going through his little brothers head.

"Are you ok with all of this Virg? We thought that you would be happy to see us all here you know." He had a feeling what was bothering Virgil.

"Sorry Scott I just can't get my head around that in a day I will be marrying Jo. We should have been married a long time ago if all this hadn't happened to us." And there it was. Virgil was a born worrier. There was very little he didn't worry about.

"You have got to calm yourself down Virg, you are going to be fine and so is Jo. The things that you both went through have made you two stronger. I can see that and so can the others." Scott knew that there was more, there had to be.

"Scott do you think that you and John can share best man duties with Alan and Gordon. Ok I know that I am putting my life on the line when asking you this?"

"I think we could, I take it you didn't want to leave Alan or Gordon out then?" He hadn't seen this coming.

"I just saw their faces after I asked you and I feel awful about it now. I kinda wish that Mom was here to see this happening to me. She knew Jo too Scott." And there was the root of the problem.

"Is that what has been bugging you Virg, I am sure that wherever Mom is she is watching over you to make sure that you and Jo have a good day." There really wasn't anything that they could do about this, their mother not being there had always, and would always, be an issue for all of them.

"Yeah I am just glad to be there for Jo this time around. Hopefully I will be there when Jo has this next baby. I don't intend to miss it."

"Hold up Virg you didn't tell me that Jo expecting again." Scott couldn't help but be surprised.

"If I am really honest Scott we didn't want to tell anyone until Jo had her 12 week scan to make sure that everything is alright." Realising that this was not the time Scott regrettably skipped over the pregnancy.

"Are you and Jo making up your own wedding vows?"

"Yeah we are I seem to be having some trouble coming up with the right words. They are sitting in my brain they just don't want to come out for some reason."

"Have you got anything wrote down at all?" asked Scott.

"I have about five words wrote that is all I can come up with. I need to have them wrote by tomorrow afternoon too." Wth the rate that he was panicking Scott wondered how he managed five words.

"What have you wrote so far? Maybe I can give you a hand Virgil; you still have time left to come up with something. You can do it Virg just say what is in your heart."

"I guess you are right Scott."

"Why don't we go back into see the others? You need some alone time with Jo before we part ways for the night." said Scott as they both made their way back to the restaurant.

"Virgil are you ok?" asked John

"Yeah I am now thanks to Scott here. Sorry about that everyone I just had...needed a moment."

"Daddy can I have a cuddle?" Robyn said as she practically climbed onto her fathers knee.

"You know you can Angel." said Virgil as he picked his daughter up into his arms.

"Son I have been thinking if both Scott and John can manage taking you and your brothers out for the night. I don't mind keeping Robyn? That's if it's ok with you two. I can bring Robyn back over to Penny's first thing in the morning. Robyn will be safe with me."

"You really want to do this Jeff?" asked Jo with a smile.

"Yes I do Jo; I need to spend more time with Robyn. You know being a Grandparent isn't all that bad after all."

"There we go we have a sign that Dad is getting old." said Gordon with a grin.

"Dad do you want me to slap fish face for you?" Asked John who is sitting next to his younger brother.

"No John just wait till later. I am sure you will get him back even if it's Virgil's night." Jeff smiled.

"Ok then Dad I'll wait."

As the night went on Virgil's worrying ebbed away and was replaced by a feeling he hadn't felt in a while, total happiness. Dinner ended and Virgil took the opportunity to sneak a moment together.

"So do you think it's a good idea for your Dad to take Robyn? If I am honest I don't want to leave her just yet." With everything that had happened it was a wonder that either of them ever left Robyn's side.

"Well if Dad takes her then that leaves you to have a free night with Penny and the other ladies who are going to be there to support you."

"I guess you are right. I can't get over that in just a few hours from now we will be married. With everything that has happened I never thought that we would get here." said Jo who is nearly in tears of happiness.

"Hey come here." said Virgil as he pulled Jo into a tight hug. Just as Virgil and Jo were about to kiss Gordon took this as his cue to intervene..

"Hey guys make it a quick one will you, you have lots of time for that tomorrow night."


	44. Chapter 44

_**The Wedding Part 2**_

_**Chapter 2: The Lads Night Out**_

Jo went back to Lady Penelope's and Jeff took Robyn back to the apartment, that left the boys free to enjoy the night. Knowing that its going to be Virgil's last night of freedom the guys were keen on getting Virgil out of the hotel and enjoying his night.

"Ok guys where are we going?" asked Gordon with a smile because he couldn't wait to get, what he was hoping would be, the best night ever started.

"Oh maybe a pub crawl and then onto a night club nothing to serious. We need to be back here by two am at the latest." said Scott, an echo of warning in his voice.

"Scott you are no fun! This is Virgil's night that we are messing with here." said Alan in protest.

"Sorry guys but i am agreeing with Scott here, we need to make sure that nothing happens to Virgil tonight while he is out with us." John said, backing up his oldest brother.

"Alan, Gordon they are right you know with my luck something will happen when i really don't want it to or we could just stay here and have a relaxing night enjoying each others company. After all its not often that all of us are all together." Virgil tried to talk some sense into his younger brothers.

"You know Alan we could just go off on our own and leave all three OAPs to it!" said Gordon with a grin.

"Not going to happen guys plus Dad would kill me if you two go off on your own, Gordon the OAPs is not funny." said Scott.

"Ah I might just go back to the hotel and have a nice relaxing night with all my brothers."

"I don't think so Virg not on our watch you don't. We want to make sure that you have a good night like it or not!" said John as he clapped Virgil on the back.

"We don't need to come back to the hotel until Virgil can't stand by himself." Alan snickered.

"Hey I am not that bad, unlike Johnny here I can at least hold my drink." Virgil protested.

"You want to bet on that one Bro?" asked Gordon, slinging an arm around Virgil's shoulders.

"No I don't think so Gordon. We all know not to bet against you because we all know what you are like."

"Yeah because you know that I would win." said Gordon.

"Guys I really want a nice night in with my brothers. You all know that I am not a big drinker." said Virgil in the hope that they would listen to you.

"Not going to happen Virg and you know it after tonight you are going to be a married man. You need to let your hair down even if its for a couple of hours." Scott explained.

"I know Scott if I am honest I am not really in the mood, there is still so much to do for tomorrow afternoon."

"And you will get there with the help of us. We are not going to let you do everything on your own here. You know this." Scott gave Virgil a reassuring smile.

"Ok everyone before we go any where I want to ask you all a question plus I have some great news for Alan and Gordon." He had been meaning to ask for a while now but just hadn't gotten round to it.

"What do you want to ask us Virg?"

"Just out of interest what would you all be doing if Dad hadn't set up the family business?"

"Well like I told you before Virg I think I would be ranking up in the air force maybe I could have had a family who knows." Scott's voice was laden with confusion.

"I would be in college maybe skipping classes because I didn't like it." said Alan who was being honest with his brothers. It was no secret that Alan had never liked school.

"What about you John and Gordon?"

"Oh I don't know maybe moving up in the ranking like Scott and pulling lots of girls every night. Who knows what I would get up too if the family business hadn't have taken off." It's not something that Gordon had ever really considered.

"I don't where I would be to be honest maybe helping with research on the stars or something. I know that I would still be in NASA." Johnny explained with a small smile. A part of him missed NASA, he got to spend a lot of time with the stars but sometimes it just wasn't the same.

"Oh like Gordon can pull girls" teased Alan. "You know guys we could go out for a couple of hours and let Gordon prove to us that he can do that, pull girls."

"Hey this is meant to be my night out guys. If I am honest I'd rather stay then go out knowing our luck we will get arrested since we have Gordon with us. I wouldn't want to risk pissing off Dad not like last time." Virgil said, joining in on the teasing.

"Hey!"

"Are you really sure about this Virg, its your last night of freedom after all?" asked John, not wanting to push Virgil into something he wasn't ready for.

"Yeah John it is."

"Look Virg why don't we all go out for a couple of hours. If you don't think that you are enjoying yourself then we will come back and stay here the rest of the night. Virgil we want to celebrate your very last night as a single man. I promise that I will not let Gordon or Alan do anything to you unless I give them the go ahead you will be fine." One part of Scott wanted to let Virgil head back on to the hotel whilst another part of him wanted to see his younger brother enjoy himself.

"Ok everyone we go out for a couple. If Alan or Gordon get arrested then we are not with them." said Virgil as he smiled over at his younger brothers.

"Just as well we have Scott here to keep us on our toes, right Scott?"

An hour later the boys landed in a pub for a quick drink before heading onto somewhere else. Knowing Virgil's luck his brothers will lose track of time which means that they will arrive back at the hotel in the early hours of the morning.

"Ok Gordy now is your chance to prove to us how good you are at pulling girls." said Alan, he could tell that this would be fun.

"Are you kidding this place is packed!" Gordon was starting to regret his earlier words.

"Nope and you should have kept that mouth of yours shut in the hotel room." There was no way Alan was letting this go now.

"Gordon you are not getting out of this." said Virgil with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok then I will buy the first round, what does everyone want?"

"Just make them all beers Gordon. We can have a couple here before we move onto a night club." said Scott.

"Guys I may not be old enough to get in, what am I meant to do?" asked Alan in a panic.

"Relax Al I have you sorted for that." said Gordon as he took the fake ID card and handed it to his younger brother.

"Gordy how did you get this?"

"Oh never mind fellas what Dad doesn't know wont hurt him." John said, surprising them all.

"Oh if Dad ever found out how you got that..." said Alan, his eyes gazing over the ID.

"Al just be thankful you got that, it took me nearly a month to get this for you. I didn't want to see you left out while we enjoyed ourselves."

"Gordy you go over to the bar and get the drinks since we are waiting here." said Scott as he led Gordon over but stayed in case he needed a hand with anything.

"Hey how are you tonight? Could I get five beers and maybe a lovely smile to go with it?" what Gordon didn't expect was for the bar maid to look at him and reply back.

"Can I see some ID sir please?"

"What do you mean ID? Do I not look like my age or something?"

"Its Ok Gordon go and join the others while I get these." said Scott who is trying not to laugh at Gordon's reaction.

"I don't believe I got asked for ID there, how insulting is that!?"

"It could only happen to you Gordon aw well at least you gave it a try." said John as he patted Gordon on the head.

"This isn't funny." Gordon shrugged away from John's hand with a scowl.

"Relax Gordon at least Scott was there to back you up." said Virgil with a smile.

Once Scott had got all the drinks everyone decided to stay where they are to enjoy the evening together. After all it had been ages since all five brothers were together to enjoy themselves.

"You Ok Virg?" asked Alan.

"Yeah I just can't wait till tomorrow to marry Jo. I didn't think that we would get here to be honest now that it is. It feels like Christmas has come early for me."

"Virg have you not told Alan and Gordon the other good news?" Scott asked as he remembered Virgil's earlier words.

"Oh yeah sorry John, Gordon, Alan after having a good talk with Scott and John I have decided to make you two my best men too. Plus I don't know if you two know this but you are going to be uncles again. Jo is eight weeks pregnant with our 2nd child." Judging from their surprised faces they clearly didn't know.

"Wow I didn't think things would go so fast between you and Jo."

"I know Alan but things are looking up for us. Alan you will love Jo once you get to know her better I swear. She is amazing." said Virgil. He knew that Alan was still having trouble adjusting to Jo's presence but he could tell that his youngest brother was trying.

"Well if I can give Robyn a chance then I can give Jo a chance too." Alan still had his doubts, mainly because their relationship had moved so fast, but at least he could try.

"Thanks Alan for that."

"Anyway Scott are we moving on to cocktrails or what?" Gordon said, he was hoping the beer had atmade Scott more agreeable.

"I don't think so Gordy, we are trying to keep this night nice and simple for Virgil." said Scott.

Now that the night was getting into the swing of things, Scott had asked the pub owner if he and his brothers could have a table in a corner.

"Ok I will go and get the next round of drinks. What does everyone want this time?" Asked John as he stood up.

"A whisky with coke would do me John thanks."

"Are you trying to kill yourself Scott, I could understand if it was Virgil here."

"Hey!"

"Anyway someone needs a clear head to get you four back to the hotel Virg. I think there is something you need to know about our dearest older brother here." John could feel Scott's blush creeping up.

"What about Scott?"

"Well you know when you and Scott parted ways the next morning after you went to that high school reunion thing?"

"Yes?"

"He was on his way back to the airport when he called Penny to get her to do a check on Jo. Only he didn't know that Jo was related to Lady Penelope." explained John, forgetting that Alan and Gordon didn't know the whole story.

"I swear Virg I didn't know and I wanted to protect you. You know this." Scott protested.

"Just out of interest how is Jo related to Lady Penelope?" asked Alan.

"Isn't she her sister Virg?"

"No but I might as well tell you all now, a few weeks ago Jo had found out who her real family were. Jo found out that Penny was her real Mom. When Jo had found out she was shocked about it but I managed to get her to talk to Penny. Since then they have been talking like nothing has happened."

"You know the most scary thing about that Virg? Penelope will be your mother in law." laughed Gordon.

"Don't remind me Gords, I thought at one point Penny was going to tell me to go to Parker when I asked her about marrying Jo." Virgil shuddered at the thought.

"I would have loved to see that" said John who made his way over to get another round of drinks for him and his brothers.

"John?"

"Yeah Scott."

"Make this the last round we need to get something to eat before heading back to the hotel." Scott was determind that they would not all have hangovers in the morning.

"Ok Scott its not as if we can trust Gordon or Alan to buy the drinks now." John sent the pair a knowing look, quite how he had figured out that they had something planned was beyond them.

"I am not trying that one again look what happened to me when we first arrived here." Gordon was still sore about being asked for ID.

"Aww Gordy you are younger then you look. You could so pass off as my twin." said Alan with a smile.

"That would be a nightmare, in fact even though you two were a year apart made things so much worse for us." Said John as he handed out the last of the drinks to his brothers.

Two hours later the boys were still drinking until Scott checked the time only for it to be past midnight and Virgil look as if he is going to fall a sleep at the table. So Scott decided that he had to wrap things up before Gordon or Alan came up with any awful ideas to finish this nice relaxing night off.

"Ok guys I think its about time that we wrap things up here and get back to the hotel. We have a wedding to go to tomorrow plus Virg looks as if he needs his rest now."

"Do we have too? I was starting to enjoy myself." said Gordon with a slight slur to his words.

"Sorry Gordy but Scott is right we need to get Virg back to the hotel goodness knows how much he has had to drink and if he was to throw up then I would rather he did it in the hotel room not here."

"We are just lucky that the hotel is only a few streets from here so we don't need a car." said Alan who by the help of John is trying to hold Virgil up while Scott and Gordon followed them over to the hotel.

Once everyone got into the hotel they all headed to bed for a good nights sleep. Knowing Virgil's luck he was going to wake up with a hangover the next morning.


	45. Chapter 45

**The Wedding **

**Chapter: Ladies Night**

While all the boys were having their night out, Lady Penelope had organised a night in with TinTin, Grandma Ruth and Jo's best friend Lisa. Jo was convinced that Lisa wasn't coming since she was supposed to be working but a little word in the right ear has gotten Lisa the night Jo is upstairs getting ready Lisa arrived that the door.

"Hey Penny is Jo still upstairs? "Asked Lisa with a smile as she wandered into the room.

"Yeah she is up getting ready now and still has no clue that you are here. Why don't you come in and meet everybody else?" Lady Penelope waved her through to the next room.

As Lisa walked into the sitting room with Lady Penelope, Tin-Tin iwa busy setting up the make-up kit and the nail kit. Grandma was busy helping with the wedding cake plus the food for tonight. She managed to pop in to say hello to Lisa before darting back to her work. Just as everyone was getting seated Jo came walking down the stairs only to be met by Lisa.

"Hey Jo are you ok?" Asked Lisa as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Lisa I thought that you were working tonight." Penny couldn't help but smile to herself as she spotted the obvious joy on Jo's face, before heading to put Lisa's jacket in the other room.

"I was but Penny invited me to your lovely party tonight. You know that I can't say no to a party. Anyway I still can't believe that you are getting married tomorrow afternoon." Lisa smiled as she admired the engagement ring.

"Yeah well I just found out that Penny is my real mom." Jo said, there was no point beating round the bush.

"When did you find this my dear?" Asked Grandma Ruth as she came back into the room.

"About a couple of weeks ago. By the way Lisa this is Tin-Tin and this is Virgil's Grandmother Ruth."

"Hey it's so lovely to meet you both." said Lisa as she shook hands with Ruth and Tin-Tin. "Are you and Penny still talking after finding that out?"

"If I am honest it did shock me but Virgil managed to get me talking to Penny. The good thing is that we are talking as if nothing has happened. With everything going on I'm not sure I'm ready to handle this." Jo knew that Lisa would understand her feelings.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow? I know that I would be." said Tin-Tin, attempting to change the subject.

"To be honest I am a bit, just scared that something is going to go wrong but the other part of me can't wait to marry Virgil. We have known each other since high school and I didn't think that he would want to be a father to Robyn. He is a wonderful Dad."

"Jo you and Virgil are going to be fine tomorrow. Jeff will have people on the door to make sure your day goes to plan for you both. After everything you've been through we're not going to let anything happen to your special day." Ruth was determined that her grandsons day would go off without a hitch.

"Where is my little angel Robyn then?" Asked Lisa.

"Oh Jeff has Robyn for the night, he is going to bring her back to us in the morning. This way she gets a good night's sleep and I don't have to go and check on her."

"Oh I feel for Mr Tracy putting Robyn to bed. We all know that she is a little excited about tomorrow. Jo I hate to tell you this but before everyone left the restaurant I am sure that I saw Gordon bye Robyn a hot chocolate before Mr Tracy took her home with him." Tin-Tin admitted.

"Oh I really hope that Robyn goes to bed for Jeff tonight otherwise Virgil is going to be left with one less brother and best man tomorrow." Jo knew what hot chocolate did to her daughter.

"Just out of interest my dear do we know who is giving you away?" Asked Ruth, she had her suspicions of course.

"Yeah I asked Parker a few days ago. He said that he would be happy to do it. There is something that you and Tin-Tin should know Grandma, these two already know so you two can close your ears if you want."

"What is it?" asked Tin-Tin.

"Well I am at least eight weeks pregnant with twins. We didn't want to tell anyone until my 12 week scan Lisa here is going to be my midwife."

"Wow two more Great Grandchildren to spoil, when are you due?" Jo breathed a sigh of relief, Virgil had told her that she would be fine with it but she also knew how tough a woman Ruth was.

"We think at the end of the summer near Virgil's birthday, isn't that right Lisa?"

"That's if you don't go early, most twins tend to come early so we will prepare you and Virgil when the time comes."

"Cool would I be able to help out? I am heading off to college after my exams to become a midwife at the end of this summer so it would be great to see it firsthand." It hadn't been a hard decision to make for Tin-Tin.

"I am sure that we can work something out. It would be handy for you to learn something from me in case Jo does go into early labour and I'm not there." Lisa had wondered about this.

"That would be great." Tin-Tin smiled as everyone took another seat. This was going to be one hell of a night. "OK everyone, who is coming over to get nails painted?"

"I think that the bride to be should go first because after all it's her night. I will go into the kitchen and get Parker to bring in the food and drink. Once we get started I am sure that we will all have a good time." said Lady Penelope.

"So Jo are you coming over to me? You still have to tell me how Virgil asked you to marry him or better yet why don't you tell us all." Tin-Tin indicated for Jo to sit in the chair opposite her.

"OK Tin-Tin/" said Jo as she walked over and took a seat.

"Well are you going to tell us how Virgil asked you to marry him then?" Lisa urged, eager to hear the story.

"The day before he had planned on asking me to marry him he had been more or less avoiding me. While I was putting Robyn to bed Virgil comes up with Scott saying that he wanted some time with me and Scott had offered to put Robyn to bed for us. Anyway Virgil took me down to the beach for a lovely candle lit dinner. After dinner we set and waited on the sun coming up he got down on one knee to ask me to marry him. I didn't expect it to be honest. We talked about marriage when Virgil first found out about Robyn but I never thought he was serious."

"Oh Jo I could just picture that all that now, can't we girls?" Lisa sighed happily.

"Oh Jo my darling?" Penny's voice surprised Jo slightly.

"Yes Penny?"

"I have a confession to make and I don't think you are going to like it."

"Go on Penny." said Jo as she put her hands on her hips, a little bit awkward seeing as though he was sitting down.

"When Virgil was going to ask you to marry him he had told us a couple of hours before hand. So that night Jeff and I decided to follow you two down to the beach. I am so sorry Jo."

"I knew that there was someone following us its fine Penny don't worry about it. Anyway would it be ok if I gave Jeff a quick call to check up on Robyn?" She knew it was ridiculous to worry about her, after all having raised five sons Jeff was more than capable of looking after her.

"Ok don't be too long after all this is your night Jo and we want you to enjoy it."

"Thanks Penny I won't be too long." said Jo as she made her way into the hallway to call her future father in law.

"Hello Jeff Tracy speaking."

"Hey Jeff, its Jo here I just want to check that Robyn is ok and find out if she is in bed yet?"

"Jo she is a little excited about tomorrow but never fear I will get her into bed."

"If you give her some hot milk and take her for a nice walk she should drop off for you with no problems. Can you please just watch her during the night case she tends to have nightmares when Virgil and I aren't about." It was hardly surprising given everything that had happened.

"Ok thanks Jo for the advice. If I am honest I haven't put anyone this small to bed since Alan and Gordon. So I kind of forgot a bit there, anyway how are things going with you ladies over there?" Jo could practically hear Jeff's smile through the phone.

"Things are going great Jeff but I can't wait until tomorrow to marry Virgil hopefully nothing will happen to get in the way. I want it to be perfect for us."

"And it will be Jo, I have people on the doors tomorrow to make sure that nothing happens. You don't have to worry about that."

"OK then Jeff I better go on here everyone will be wondering where I am."

"OK Jo we will both see you first thing in the morning good luck for tonight and don't worry about tomorrow. Everything will be fine."

"Bye then give Robyn a kiss and cuddle from the both of us."

"I will and take it easy see you in the morning." Jeff's words were more like an order.

Once Jo came off the phone she made her way back into the lounge to join everyone else by this time the food and drinks were out plus Grandma had a surprise for Jo.

"Jo we have a surprise for you if you just follow us into the kitchen." said Lady Penelope as she led the way.

"A glass of wine M'ladies?" Asked Parker who was standing at the kitchen door with a tray.

"You guys go ahead, I can't drink, not with the babies." Jo urged the other ladies to drink, not wanting them to feel bad about her not being allowed to.

When everyone had got a glass of wine, Grandma finally let Jo in on the surprise that she had been working on. Not only had she been working on the wedding cake and food but something else as well.

"Jo my dear Tin-Tin and I have been working on a little something for you. It took us hours to do but we know that it was worth it." said Grandma as she took the cover off the wedding dress hanging on the back of the kitchen door.

"Oh my how did you know my size?" Jo said, marvelling on the beautiful gown that was laid out before her.

"This is why we didn't do the wedding dress shopping Jo, Ruth here had all this planned out after Virgil had asked you to marry him." said Lady Penelope with a smile.

"Thank you so much, I still can't believe that this is tomorrow you know, it's just hard to get my head round it all."

"I wish you could have a glass of wine to calm your nerves." said Lady Penelope.

"You know I can't drink mother." Jo sighed a little. Honestly a little dutch courage wouldn't go amiss right now.

"We only want you to have a good time with us. Goodness knows what these boys are up too."

"You know I still find it strange that you are calling Penny mom." said Tin-Tin with a smile

"If I am really honest we are still trying to get our heads round anything but yes I am getting used to the idea of calling Penny my mom. She is my mother after all."

"I bet and if Gordon gets to know that you were a young mom then you aren't going to live it down." said Tin-Tin with a laugh.

"Jo did you tell Virgil that he could tell his brothers?" Penny realised that Tin-Tin was right. Gordon would have a field day with this.

"Yeah I did say something to him about it." said Jo with a teasing smile.

It was several hours later when Ruth felt her eyes drooping. With a barely stifled yawn she looked at the clock on the side, gasping slightly as she spotted the time.

"OK everyone why don't we all head to bed now? We have a busy day ahead of us and I am sure that Jo here needs some rest." said Ruth.

"That's if I sleep with all this excitement I will be lucky if I get any at all." By now Jo's nerves had been replaced with excitement.

"Jo if you like I could give you a little something to help you sleep." Offered Lisa.

"Oh no thanks Lisa but I will keep that in mind for later. Are you staying here tonight?" Jo hoped that her friend would be here in the morning, she was sure she would need someone to keep her sane.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else tonight Jo."


	46. Chapter 46

_**The Wedding **_

_**Chapter : The big day is here part one**_

The next morning everyone was getting over the amazing night they had last night. Virgil had just woke up at five o clock in the morning. He wanted to work on his wedding vows but couldn't come up with the words. He knew what he wanted to say but for some reason the words just wouldn't come out.

"Morning Virg I am amazed that you haven't got a hangover this morning." Said Scott as he made his way to the coffee.

"It's true that I had one big one at three o'clock this morning but since then I have had about five cups of really strong coffee and I feel fine now. I am working on my wedding vows Scott but I have wrote some words I want to put more in."

_**Jo through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd get here. I promise to love and protect you from this day forward.**_

"Wow Virgil these are looking good. When did you manage to come up with these between missions and such?"

"I really don't know Scott to be honest. I had planned on asking Jo to marry the week before Dad dropped IR on us." Virgil still couldn't believe that after all these years he had finally found Jo again.

"Yeah you did Virgil and if I remember rightly you weren't too happy when I picked you up the next day. I can tell now that you loved Jo even when you had to leave her you still held onto that love."

"I know Scott it's just hard to believe that today is here. I just want everything to go to plan for today."

"And today is going to be fine Virg, Do we know who is giving Jo away today?" Asked Scott as Gordon and John come walking out of the bedroom looking a bit worse to wear after last night.

"Hold that thought Scott while I hand these two strong coffees plus some pain killers for the headaches."

"Need coffee really need coffee!" said John as he put his head on the table, groaning heavily.

"Here you go guys, once you have drunk your coffees could one of you go and wake Alan up? I know the kid likes hotel beds but come on."

"I will go and do the honours of waking Alan up." said Gordon with a smile as he made his way to wake the youngest Tracy up out of his bed.

"Ok Virg what were we saying about who is giving Jo away?"

"Yeah sorry Parker is giving her away later. Her real Father couldn't be here but Parker has been like a Dad since Jo moved in with Penny. He is the closest thing that Jo has to a Dad."

"Did Jo ever find her real father?" asked John, taking a rather large gulp of coffee.

"No she never did but Penny found out and called him about Jo, he didn't want anything to do with her plus he was The Hood's son too. He helped his Father set up your shooting Virg, Jo's kidnapping and when Robyn went missing." Scott explained, it seemed strange that it had happened not that long ago.

"Who was he?" Asked John.

"Well he was our family doctor and Dad's best friend. The Hood asked him he was willing to die for Jo and he said yes. We heard a gun go off but we didn't know who it was, we had to leave quickly with Robyn. We didn't want to get caught in the cross fire of it all". Said Scott as he filled everyone in.

"Has anybody told Jo what has happened? I know that maybe it's an idea to keep this from her because I know that she will take it badly. I don't want her stressed out with this pregnancy either. She maybe expecting twins but I intend to keep a good eye on her." said Virgil.

"I bet you are who wants to bet that Jo will snap at Virg when he goes into doctor mode?"

Just as the boys are finishing breakfast Jeff arrived at the hotel room with Parker in toe.

"Hey boys how did everything go last night?" Jeff couldn't help being worried about his sons.

"Well we didn't get arrested if that's what you are hinting at Dad." said Gordon with a grin. Despite his hangover he couldn't help being in a good mood.

"Ok so where is the groom?" Asked Jeff, choosing to ignore the way that John winced as the door shut rather loudly.

"Oh Virgil is in the bathroom getting himself ready. To be honest Dad I think that Virgil is nervous as hell. He seems to think that something is going to go wrong today to stop him getting married to Jo." Scott had been trying all morning to get him to calm down.

"Ok boys why don't you all go and get ready. Let me talk to your brother on my own here. I know that something is wrong." said Jeff.

While the brothers went to get ready Jeff waited on Virgil coming out of the bathroom. He knows that his son will need soon reassuring that nothing is going to happen.

"Hey Dad is there anything wrong?" Asked Virgil who was trying not to sound nervous about today and hoping that Jeff didn't pick up on it.

"Your brothers were just telling me that you might be a little nervous about today is that true son?"

"It is in a way Dad; I can't help but think that something is going to go wrong to hold us back from getting married. I have about half my wedding vows to Jo wrote but I am still stuck."

"How far have you got son?" Jeff said as he ushered his son into a chair.

"Here take a look it's all that I can come up with for now. The rest of the words just don't want to come out but there is more to add to it."

"Well what about? _**I promise to honour, care and respect you as long as you have me, my wife, my soul mate all I am is yours."**_

"Thanks Dad that really helped me. I can't wait to marry Jo today. It took us six months to get here Dad and I can't believe that its today!"

"Everything is going to be fine Virgil. Looking back now I should have made Jo an agent with Penny. At the time I didn't know that she was related to her." Jeff still felt terrible about being the reason that Virgil had missed out on so much of his daughters life.

"I know that you would have Dad, was Robyn ok last night by the way? She seem a little excited when we left. Did you get her to bed ok?"

"She went to bed with no problems last night. Yes she was very excited but I did manage to get her into bed."

"When I first brought both Jo and Robyn over to the island. I wasn't so sure how you were going to react to Robyn. You seem to be doing really well with it you know." Virgil had been worried how his dad would react to being a grandfather but he was coping well.

"When you told me that Robyn was the double of you OK I didn't want to believe it. But when I met her I fell in love with Robyn."

While Jeff and Virgil were still talking the others arrive back from getting ready only Gordon isn't too happy about what he is wearing.

"Hey who picked out the suits? You know that I hate pink." said Gordon as he glared at his tie.

"Sorry Gord's Dad sent Penny out last minute and this is what she came back with, Ok Virgil we better go and get ready here. We only have a couple of hours left. Oh John I am sorry that I am going to do this to you but I am thinking of maybe sending Virgil and Jo up to five for a few days. I know that you are meant to be going on honeymoon son but I could do with you for IR."

"I bet that Penny has something planned for the two of them. We all know what she is like." said John in hoping that he wouldn't have to give up his bird. He couldn't stand the thought of what could be happening in his bird.

"OK everyone let's not panic just yet, we still have this wedding to get over and you two need go and get ready." said Scott as he pushed his Father and brother playfully out into the bedroom door.

Once Jeff and Virgil went into the bedroom to get changed Virgil went over to the window to look at the sunrise.

"Son are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yeah Dad I just wish that mom was here, she knew Jo too Dad and you were both a big part of her life."

"I am sure that your Mother would be glad to see you two getting married. She said to me one day that you would end up with Jo." Jeff remembered that conversation well.

"Did she?"

"Virgil you and Jo are a lot like your Mother and I, you know I was about your age when we learned that Scott was on the way. Your Mother and I weren't even married when we found out about Scott."

"Wow I bet that didn't go down to well with Grandma." said Virgil with a smile

"Oh she had a lot to say about that because of your Grandmother we were married within six months but it took me a while to ask your Mother to marry me. Anyway I want to get started on getting photos of you and your brothers outside the hotel for your wedding album." said Jeff as he pulled on his jacket.

"OK Dad."


	47. Chapter 47

_**The Wedding **_

Jo had finally given up on sleep, there was no way she would be able rest hell she was getting married in the morning. At 4.30 in the morning she finally gave up on sleep and decided to work on her wedding vows. She still couldn't believe that it was today. They had made it to the most important day of their lives, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called out.

"Good morning Jo are you ok?"

"I am fine Lisa I just can't be believe that today is here, Virgil has been my whole world since we were teenagers. I am trying to write my wedding vows but I am having no luck with it. I can't seem to get the words out." Lisa settled herself on the bed before she spoke.

"Jo you are going to be fine, whatever you want to say will come to you. He seems a really nice guy. I have a question though. How come you get the good looking guys?" Asked Lisa with a smirk.

"Oh I don't know Lisa bearing in mind that his parents were my foster parents for six months. I think just before Lucy died they were talking about adopting me. When she died that didn't happen and Penny found me not long after that. The high school reunion feels like it was ages ago, I told Virgil about Robyn then. When I told him I didn't think that he would have believed me but he is a great Dad to Robyn now. Best of all he is going to be here for these babies as well."

"Yeah I remember that day, when Virgil broke up with you. You were a complete mess and had phoned me to ask if I could come and stay with you for a few days. It was heart breaking seeing you like that. To top it all off you had just found out that you were expecting and Virgil was nowhere to be seen." Lisa couldn't help the anger that she had felt that day, to watch her best friend so heart broken...it was awful.

"I just can't get my head around that today is happening." Jo had waited so long for this.

"Why don't you show me what you have written so far? Maybe I can give you some ideas." Said Lisa, in an effort to distract her worrying best friend. Eventually they moved downstairs, not wanting their discussion to wake anyone.

The two girls were so wrapped up in the vows that they barely noticed Grandma wander down into the room.

"Hello my darlings, I am amazed to see you two up so early. Are you looking forward to today Jo? If I am honest I would never have thought that I would be seeing one of my grandsons getting married. You know when I talked to you on the phone that day I knew you would come back to our family." Grandma couldn't help but remember back to their phone call.

_**Flash back**_

"_Hey Jo my darling, it's so nice to hear from you again. How is everything going with you?"_

"_Everything is fine Ruth, I really miss everyone over there and I didn't expect to bump into Virgil and Scott at this high school reunion. I told Virgil about Robyn 24 hours ago he seems really good with her. He's a natural."_

"_Jo when you went to live with your sister you knew that you were still a part of this family. When Lucy died you took both Alan and Gordon for us on the day we had to say goodbye to her." Ruth had always remembered just what the amazing young woman had done for their family._

"_Part of me still misses Lucy, it was her and Jeff who took me out of foster care then took me into their care for six months. I don't where I would have been without you all." She could hear Jo sigh down the phone._

"_No matter where you are Jo, you will always be a part of our family. Somehow Lucy and I knew that you and Virgil would end up together in the end."_

"_I know Ruth, thank you. I better go. I'll speak to you soon. Bye."_

_**End of Flash back**_

"So Jo what have you written so far?" Ruth queried.

"I have part of them written, I want to write more but I can't seem to come up with anything else apart from this."

"Is this what you have come up with my dear?" asked Ruth as she took the paper.

_**You're the best thing that has happened to me Virgil, maybe this is why I wasn't so sure that we would make it here. I was always afraid that you were too good to be true.**_

"These are looking good Jo but there could be more to it." added Ruth as she thought.

"I am going to write more to it but I need a few more ideas." said Jo as Lady Penelope and Tin-Tin arrived into the kitchen and walked over to the table. Lisa quickly explained Jo's problem and the five ladies sat about and began to think.

"What about? _**That maybe I don't deserve someone as pure, beautiful and loving as you. But here I am surrounded by the people that I love the most. I am so blessed to be your wife, I was born to marry you Virgil and I always will. **_You don't have to use these Jo they are just ideas." Jo had to admit that Tin-Tin had a way with words.

"I know but I think that I will use them, thanks everyone for being here today I know I still have to get to know you and Ruth but I am so grateful that you're here to support me today."

"We are just so glad to be here Jo, the more I get to know you the more I know that we are going to be the best of friends for a long time to come." said Tin-Tin as she pulled Jo into a tight hug.

"Ok everyone why don't I go and get breakfast sorted, Jo you should go with Tin-Tin and Lisa after breakfast to get ready. Penny if you don't mind I would like to borrow Parker to drive me down to the hotel with this wedding cake?" asked Ruth as she stood from the table.

"Sure that is no problem Ruth anything else please let me know."

As Ruth set about making breakfast Jeff entered the room carrying an extremely excited Robyn.

"Auntie Penny, Mummy!" said Robyn as she threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Were you a good girl for Granddad?" Jo smiled as her daughter nodded her head.

"Oh she was very good Jo, I just came to drop her off because I need to get back to the boys." Jeff was half dreading the sight he would be welcomed with when he got back to the boys.

"I take it they didn't get arrested then?" Asked Lady Penelope with a laugh.

"No thankfully not, Scott and John managed to keep everything under control. They wouldn't let Gordon and Alan go completely crazy which is a good thing."

"Jeff why don't you join us for breakfast? I am sure that the boys can feed themselves but if I know Virgil I don't think that he is going to be eating this morning. Don't forget Jefferson you were like this on your wedding day." said Ruth.

"If you are sure about this Mother. I am the only man besides Parker."

"Don't be silly Mr Tracy there is plenty to go around and I think that Parker will be happy to see you. After all he has been running after us the last few hours the poor guy." said Tin-Tin with a smile.

"She is right about that Jeff."

"Please Granddad stay?" asked Robyn while using the puppy dog eyes that no one could say no to.

"Ok I can stay for breakfast but I really need to get back to your Daddy and Uncles." said Jeff as he lifted Robyn onto his knee. It was official, if there was a way to get Jeff Tracy to agree to anything it was it came in the form of a little girl.

"You seem to be doing well with Robyn Jeff. How has she been?" Asked Lady Penelope.

"Yeah she been great, she reminds me off Alan when he was Robyn's age but thinking back I never spent as much time for Alan as I should have. Yes I know that Alan has college coming up and I really want to help with this."

"In other words you are trying to spend some time with Robyn to make up for not being there for Alan?"

"Yeah I guess I am in a way. I know that the subject of college is going to be hard to bring up. I want to support him." Jeff couldn't deny that he and his youngest son were often at odds when it came to pretty much everything.

"Alan will pick the right classes for him Jeff he is a smart kid."

"I know that he will." said Jeff. It was almost an hour later, just as Jeff was getting ready to leave, that Jo came gliding down the stairs in her dress.

"Wow. Jo you look incredible." smiled Jeff.

"Thanks Jeff."

An hour later everyone arrived at the church, taking their places and running a final check over everything. As Jeff stepped out of the car he held back the tears, this was the same church that he and Lucy had gotten married in.


	48. Chapter 48

_**The Wedding **_

_**A'N: Thanks to everyone for the amazing support with this story from beginning to end. thanks for all the reviews and i am dead excited about this story coming to an end. A big thank you goes out to my beta reader Rosa241 for sticking with me the whole way. You are one in a million honey thank you so much x**_

Jeff couldn't quite hold in everything that was going through his head as he stood gazing around the church. As his eyes wandered round the church memories flooded his mind. Eventually they became too much and he walked right out of the church.

"Scott would you please go after dad? I don't know what he is so upset about, I need him here." said Virgil, clearly upset at his father walking out.

"Ok I'll go after dad, John do you think you guys can keep Virgil calm please. I could really do with nothing going wrong today." Scott headed out of the church, confused as to why his father would just leave. Walking out the front of the church he spotted Jeff walking up the path, it was then that he realised that his father was obviously upset.

"Hey Dad care to explain why you walked out like that? Virgil isn't happy and neither am I. What the heck is going on?"

"Why did Penny have to pick here Scott? You _do_ know that this was where your Mother and I got married. How hard do you think this is for me to come back here Scott?"

"Dad I don't think that Penny would have booked here if she knew. She would have done something else; can you please just put your feelings aside for today? We all need you, especially Virgil right now."

"I guess you are right Scott, I just...I just wish that your Mother was here to see this happening."

"Dad we are all going to be there for Virgil today. You already know that Mum will be there in spirit. We want to make sure that both Virgil and Jo have a great day." Said Scott as they turned back towards the church.

"Thanks Scott, I don't know what came over me. Penny did an amazing job with all of this remind me to thank her. How we did this in six months I will never know. It's so hard to believe that this day is finally here."

"Why don't we go back inside Dad and wait for Jo to arrive? I honestly think that Penny has something planned for the both of them. I wouldn't put it past her, she is good at that sort of thing." The pair finally entered the church once again to be greeted by an increasingly agitated Virgil.

"Is everything alright now?" John questioned, worry laced in his voice.

"All sorted Johnny, Virgil are you ok?" It was obvious that Virgil was freaking out.

"Nope I feel like I am going to be sick and I don't know if I will get through today. Jo means the world to me, what if something goes wrong? What if she doesn't show up? What if-" Jeff cut off Virgil's rambling.

"You are going to be find son; you are doing the right thing by marrying Jo. Your Grandmother told me a long time ago that you two should have been together and she was right."

As if on cue a figure walked into the church, someone that everyone knew at first glance. Someone that none had seen in a long time.

"I hear that one of my lovely sons is getting married today." Lucy Tracy walked into the church, smiling at the faces of her family.

"Oh my God Lucy!"

"Mum!" said Virgil in shock.

"Mum...you...we thought...you died. You've been dead for 12 years!" Scott said after several minutes of silence.

"I will explain everything to you I promise." said Lucy

"How did you know about the wedding? We have kept it more or less to ourselves with only a few close friends knowing." Asked Jeff, his mind was racing with questions but his body was in shock. How could this be happening? How could she be here?

"Well your lovely lady friend here managed to track me down so that I could be here today." Lucy gestured to Lady Penelope who was standing just behind her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do to me and our sons. For God's sake Lucy we had thought you had died. How do you expect us to react? You left me with five young boys to bring up on my own!" Of all the emotions swirling through Jeff at this moment anger was the one that came to the surface.

"I'm so sorry...I just, I had my reasons." Lucy could still feel the tears pouring over her cheeks. "My body was never found-"

"Like that matters! For Christ sake we thought you were dead! You've been alive all this time, what the hell is going on?" Jeff was practically shouting now but he didn't care.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but can we just abandon this until the wedding is over? Jo is going to be here in a minute and we don't need this right now." Surprisingly it was John who took charge and forced everyone into their seats. Sensing Jeff's anger Lucy took her place at the back of the church.

Outside the church Jo was with the other girls trying to calm down.

"Jo you're going to be fine just remember to breathe." said Lisa with a laugh trying to keep her best friend calm before going in.

"Okay, you're right. You're right of course."

"Well Jo my darling let's get you out there to your man and married shell we?" Said Lady Penelope as she led Robyn into the church. The others following behind her with Jo and Parker taking up the rear.

As the music plays Jo took a deep breath and walked down the aisle towards her husband to be.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do sir." Parker said, struggling to hold back the tears.

"Now I believe that both Virgil and Jo have wrote their own wedding vows to say to each other." The Vicar said as they got into it.

"We do sir." said Virgil as Scott handed him a piece of paper.

"Ok Virgil would you like to start saying your wedding vows to Jo." asked the Vicar.

"Jo through all the tears and struggles I always knew in my heart that we'd get here. I promise to love and protect you from this day forward. I also promise to honour, care for you as long as you will have me. My wife, my lover, my soul mate. All I am is yours." said Virgil while looking into Jo's eyes and taking his hands in hers.

"Jo, would you like to continue."

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me to Virgil. Maybe that I wasn't sure that we would make it here. I was always afraid that you were too good to be true maybe I didn't deserve someone as pure, beautiful and loving as you. But here I am surrounded by the people that I love the most. I was born to love you Virgil and I always will, I am so blessed to becoming your wife today."

"Before witnesses here Virgil and Jo have shared their wedding vows to each other. I would like to ask if anyone should know why these two should not be married speak now?" Asked the Vicar, a tense moment passed through the church but thankfully no one made a sound.

"In that case I now pronounce you man and wife."

As Virgil and Jo kissed a rapturous cheer went round the church. In between the cheering Gordon leaned over to Alan and spoke.

"They finally made it, now it's party time!"


	49. Chapter 49

_**The Wedding **_

_**The Return of Lucy Tracy**_

Back at the reception, Lucy is sitting with Jeff and Lady Penelope, getting ready to explain why she had to leave her family behind a few years ago.

"Okay, now that we are here, can you explain to me why you left me to bring up our five young boys on my own,Lucy?"

"At the time I worked for a secret service, and about four weeks before we were due to go on our holiday they had called me in. They wanted me to get some information on the place we were going too. The information was about children going missing. That was how I talked you into going there, Jeff."

"It is still not explaining anything to me, Lucy" said Jeff.

"Jeff, would you please give Lucy a chance to explain things to you?"

"As soon as we arrived there, I got told that if I wanted to live then I had to give up my family. I had only just retired from the secret service a couple of months ago. Penny got in contact with me to tell me about Virgil getting married. I am really sorry for what I put you and our boys through,Jeff. I really want to make it up to you all" said Lucy.

"I don't know if I can have you back in my life Lucy, not after what you have just done. Then again I want to see what our sons think of this. I want them to make this decision."

"I feel really bad about this. Jeff, you have to believe me."

"Why don't you and Mom talk about this later? We love you two and we want you to get on. In the meantime we have speeches to be getting on with." said Alan

"Hey everyone. Welcome to my little brothers wedding day. You know I have known Virgil ever since he was born. One thing I didn't expect was for Virgil to fall in love with the girl next door and marry her. I wasn't around when Virgil and Jo got together. Every time I called home Virgil was always telling me about Jo. None of us thought that they would fall in love with her. When Virgil broke up with Jo because of the family business, he wasn't really happy about it. Anyway to cut a long story short, Virgil got an email asking him to attend a High School Reunion; I went as his plus one. Let's just say he came home with two surprises a few days later. Not only had Virgil fell in love with Jo but he had a five year old daughter as well. Yes Mom, you heard right, you are a granny. Anyway bro, enjoy your day and many years to come with Jo." said Scott, with a smile.

"You know, thinking back, over the last few months you two have been through so much together. We are so glad that today has arrived because you two can get through anything. Virgil, you are going to make a great husband and I am so glad to have a sister now. So well done Jo on making an honest man of Virg." said John as he sat down.

"I never thought that I would see the day when one of my older brothers got married and it had to be Virgil way before Scott or John. You made it Virgil. Good luck." said Gordon.

"Okay, what can I say? You guys have covered almost everything. Anyway, well done, Virgil and Jo! Enjoy married life."

"Well, son, you made it, its going to be hard, working on a marriage with what we do, day in and day out. I know that you two can work it out. So Jo, welcome to the family...again." said Jeff,as he gave his daughter in law a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks everyone, its so hard to believe that today is here, we would never have gotten through it without you lot by our side. Who would have seen this one coming? I knew the day that I broke up with Jo, that I would see her again. I would also like to thank my family for all the love and support given, which means the world to us. I am so looking forward to spending some time with my wife, along with my little girl who seems to be falling aslleep on Penny over there. Anyway, thanks again everyone, and Jo, I love you and am never letting you go again." finished Virgil, as he gave Jo a kiss before sitting back down to enjoy their meal together.

"Can I just say something before we start eating our meal?" asked Lisa with a smile.

"Sure you can."

"Well what can I say about my best friend? it's hard to believe how much you have been through, Jo. With having Robyn, and yes I was her midwife at the time. What I can say now, is that Jo seems really happy with Virgil. I am so glad that they made it."

"Thanks Lisa."

As the reception was coming to an end, Virgil and Jo asked Lisa to meet them outside because they wanted to give her a little something.

"You two wanted to see me?"

"Yeah we couldn't help but notice that you seem to be getting on well with Scott."

"So we wanted to give you Scott's phone number." said Virgil who handed the paper to Lisa with a sneaky smile on his face.

"Wait a minute! Scott does know that you both have given me this right?"

"No, we thought we'd do Scott a good turn after all. I know Scott wants what we have at some point. You never know in a year or two this could be you and him."

"You think so?"

"Well, you will be thanking us this time next year if it works out. Just don't let onto Scott that we gave you his number."

"I won't."

_**Will anything happen with Scott and Lisa? Who knows?**_

_**The end**_


End file.
